


Forged In Hellfire

by JaeChaos88



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ghost Rider - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Inhumans (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Romance, Sex, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 68,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeChaos88/pseuds/JaeChaos88
Summary: Emilie lived a pretty solitary life, she wasn't normal, but she wouldn't consider herself part of the inhuman race. Her life was plagued with tragedy and hardships,but she managed to keep her secret hidden, that is, until she met Robbie. The inhuman vigilante known as the Ghost Rider. If life wasn't hard enough for Emilie keeping her powers a secret, falling for a demon made things much more complicated especially after learning her true origins...
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Robbie Reyes/Emilie Rami(OC)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 7





	1. Part 1

Emilie locks up the clinic for the day and starts heading toward the bus stop. It had been a busy day at the clinic, and she couldn’t wait to get home. She didn’t mind it being busy and helping people. She just wished so many people weren’t in need for the care they provided.

As she rounds the corner of the block, a guy steps out of the ally. He didn’t look like he had much business being down there. He wasn’t dirty and shaggy like most of the homeless guys who hung around the area. He mumbled something to her as she walked by, but she didn’t pay him much mind and quickened her pace to the bus stop. She really didn’t want to be hassled by someone while waiting for the bus. A few weeks ago, a homeless guy sat next to her on the bench while waiting. He was telling her about a pet turtle he kept in a jar with his belongings in a cart. She didn’t know what was in the jar, but it was dark green and if he opened it, she knew some unknown toxic waste would probably ooze out and dissolve anything it touched.

Emilie was about half a block away from the bus stop when she felt someone grab her waist and a hand go across her mouth. Before she knew it, she was pulled into a side ally and slammed against a wall behind a trash can.

“You make any sound I swear to God I’ll snap your little neck, you hear me?” She could tell by the voice it was the same guy who saw her outside the clinic. He turns her around and pushes one of his hands between her shoulder blades, keeping her chest pinned against the wall. With his other hand, he grabs her bag and tosses it on top of the dumpster to rummage through it.

“Hey man! That’s no way to treat a lady, man!” The voice comes from a homeless man walking up to a burning barrel to warm his hands.

“Mind your damn business.” The mugger says, pulling a small pistol from his belt. The homeless man turns and limps away not wanting any trouble.

“Well, now that we got a little privacy,” he says running his hand up her shirt, “let’s see if your hiding any goods from me.” He spins her around and slams her back against the wall.

“Hey!” Another voice calls out. “Let her go. Now.”

“Who the hell are you?” Asks the mugger as he points his gun at the man.

“I said, let…her…go.”

The mugger pushes Emilie to the side forcefully. She loses her balance and falls against the burning barrel knocking it down and hitting her head on the corner of the building as she falls. She feels herself losing consciousness but catches a small glimpse of her would-be hero stepping towards her attacker and then something happened that she wasn’t sure about.

The stranger approaches the mugger whose eyes widen.

“Hey…hey, man. I’m sorry. Okay.” He backs away from the vigilante and lets off a gunshot. It does nothing. The unknown man grabs the hand holding the pistol and it starts to burn.

“Time to pay for your sins.”

She couldn’t remember much after blacking out. She remembered the man who intervened asking if she needed to go to the hospital. He went into her purse and grabbed her ID to get her address and take her home. By that time, she was gaining more consciousness, but had a massive headache. She dozed back off on her couch shortly after he got her in the house.

The next day she calls into work to let them know she’s going to be a little late. She jumps into the shower and thinks back to everything that happened the evening before. While getting off the bus she spots a black muscle car that looks like the one that took her home. She crosses the street and walks over to Canello’s auto shop.

“Can I help you?” says Canello, the owner.

“Maybe. I was looking for someone I think works here. He gave me a ride home yesterday and I forgot to say thank you.” She pauses realizing she never got his name. “He drives the black charger out front.”

“ROBBIE!” He yells into the auto bay.

A young Hispanic guy comes walking into the lobby wiping grease off his hands. “You have a visitor… and she’s pretty.” He whispers to him while giving him a nudge.

“Hi,” She says not really knowing what she planned to say. “I saw your car outside and just wanted to thank you, for yesterday.”

“It’s no problem, I’m glad I was there to help.” He looks down at his hands while nervously messing with his rag.

“You’re not what I had expected.” She starts to say.

“I’m sorry?” He asks confused.

“Before I blacked out I saw you. You’re the inhuman they call the Ghost Rider.”

He pauses and gets a little defensive. “I’m not an inhuman, but I know how you might get it confused considering you’re one yourself.”

“Excuse me…?”

“I mean, when I went to grab you, you were covered in ash from that barrel. You didn’t have so much as a blister on you. I picked you up and carried you to my car expecting to have to rush you to the emergency room.”

They stand there in silence for a moment. “I have to get to work. Thanks again.” She walks out quickly and heads down the block to the clinic. About 2 hours into her shift, her manager calls her away from stocking supplies to say she has a visitor. Emilie looks at her confused and walks up to the counter to see Robbie.

“Hi.” She says unsure as to why he is there.

“I was thinking after you left, I…I think that conversation we had could have gone a little better. I was wondering if you hadn’t taken a lunch yet, maybe we could grab something.”

“Yea, sure. Did you have somewhere in mind?”

“There’s a little diner a couple blocks down, if that’s cool?”

“Yea, just give me five minutes to situate what I was doing, and I’ll be out.”

She meets him outside a few minutes later and they walk down to the diner. “My name is Robbie, by the way.” He says holding out his hand.

“Emilie,” She replies with a handshake. The walk to the diner was awkward and neither of them spoke. The diner wasn’t too busy and they were seated immediately. After they ordered their food, they looked out the window of the table they were seated at.

“Well, this conversation isn’t going much better than the last one.” Emilie points out. Robbie crosses his hands on the table and looks down at them.

“Yea, I know. I was kind of just winging it. Not too many people know who I am. I’ve done a pretty good job keeping it on the down low.”

“That’s understandable. It’s dangerous being an inhuman. Especially right now.”

“That’s just it. What I am is not inhuman. It’s...supernatural.” The server brings them their food.

“What about you?” He asks curiously.

“I don’t know what I am or how long I’ve been this way. I just know, I’m fireproof.”

“I’d say you’re in the wrong profession. Maybe you should be a firefighter instead of working at that clinic.” He jokes.

She smiles. “It’s not too bad there. It gets busy and hectic some days. And on occasion you have that creep or two that comes in trying to get a quick fix, but I like it. I get to make a positive change in people’s lives. I know it’s cheesy.”

“No, it’s a good thing. They need more people like you in the world. That want to make a difference, because it’s the right thing to do.”

They finish eating and Robbie walks Emilie back to the clinic. “I'd appreciate you not saying anything about me to anyone.” He says.

“Same.”

Emilie and one of her co-workers stay late at the clinic that night doing inventory. It’s getting dark by the time they lock up the clinic and Emilie heads over to the bus stop. When she gets there, she sits on a bench. A few minutes later she hears a whistle from across the street. She looks over to see Robbie.

“Need a ride?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“It’s no trouble. I’m locking up now. I can have you home before the bus even makes it back.”

She thinks it over for a second. It’s not like he’s some creep and it had been a long night.

“If it’s not too out of your way...”

“Nah, I have to go in that direction anyway.”

She walks across the street to his car and he opens the door for her to get in. He throws a bag in the trunk and then gets in himself. They small talk a little on the way to her house trying to keep the ride from getting awkward.

“I was a little nervous about leaving you yesterday after you hit your head. You stay by yourself?” He asks.

“Yep, just me. I don’t have any living relatives. You?”

“I got a brother, younger, named Gabe.”

“Does he know?”

“About me being the Ghost Rider? Nah. We’ve been through a lot. Last thing I want is him to know who I am and what I do.”

“There are worse things you could be.”

“Like what?”

“Well, you could be running around in spandex and a cape.” She jokes and he cracks a smile. They pull up to her house and she thanks him for the ride.

“It’s no problem. Like I said, I come this way myself. If you ever need a ride you can just hit me up.”

“And how do I do that? You read thoughts, too? Or do I call you via Ouija board?” She says with a smile.

He laughs. “Or just shoot me a text.”

“Was that your plan to get my number?” She says as she hands him her phone.

“I didn’t plan any of this actually. And I haven’t needed to use a pick up line in a while.”

“Oh, so girls dig the whole flaming head, huh?”

He blushes “Nah, nothing like that. It’s just, a little complicated with me.”

He hands her back her phone, tells her goodnight, and watches her walk inside. Once in the house she hears him drive off. She looks down at her phone and see his name with a fire and skull emoji next to it followed by his number. She sends him a text so he can save hers.

“What are you doing man?” Robbie asks himself on his way home. “You up here flirting and getting numbers like you ain’t got a full plate already.” He pulls up to his house and sits in the car for a few minutes thinking. He checks his phone and saves her number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie and Emilie both take a step out of their life of solitude and go with the flow...

The next day Emilie thinks about texting Robbie for a ride. She decides to just take the bus, but he pulls into her driveway just as she’s heading out the door.

“I thought you might work today.” He says from the driver side.

“Yea…” She says reluctantly.

“Hop in.” He says opening the door.

“So, are you just going to drive up and down my street waiting to give me a lift?” She asks getting in the car.

“If you go two blocks that way and make a left on Vista I am right there. I told you it wasn't out of the way.”

Her whole shift at work she thinks about Robbie. There was something about him that interested her. She wasn’t sure if it was just that he was a good-looking guy or the fact that he was different like her. Every time she thought about distancing herself from him, he popped up. The same went for Robbie. Ever since he sold his soul he had changed. He didn’t have time for a social life and his personal life was barely even a life. It was hard enough keeping his secret from Gabe, but then again with Emilie they had the same secret. It was kind of a relief to know that he didn’t have to hide himself from someone.

“Robbie.” Says Canello. “Your girlfriend is back.” Giving him a hard time.

Robbie walks into the lobby and sees Emilie with a bag of food and drinks.

“Hungry?” She asks holding up the bag.

“I could use a bite.” He smiles. “You didn’t have to bring me anything.”

“I didn’t feel like eating alone today. And since you wouldn’t take any gas money, I figured you could let me buy you lunch.”

They step outside to the back of the shop and sit on one of the junk cars to eat. They sit in silence for a few minutes before Emilie starts giggling.

“What’s so funny?” Asks Robbie who starts to laugh too.

“We are so socially awkward.”

“So, don’t make it awkward.” He says.

“Why do I have to be the awkward one? You’re the one who’s head catches fire.” She smiles.

He laughs. “How about we just go with it? Pretend we aren’t who we are and see where the conversation takes us.” He suggests.

They finish eating and he tells her he’ll be waiting for her after work to take her home. The next couple of days Robbie gives her a ride to work and they start getting more comfortable hanging out. One night around 1 A.M Emilie hears a knock on the door. She gets up to see who it is and sees Robbie through the peep hole.

“Robbie?” She opens the door, half asleep. “Oh, my God are you okay?”

He is posted up against the door frame bleeding.

“Yea,” he says leaning on the doorway, “Can I come in?” He walks in wobbling and she helps walk him over to a kitchen chair.

“Is this all your blood?” She asks concerned.

“No, but…this is.” He removes his jacket and his white undershirt is torn on the left and dripping red.

“Robbie, you need a doctor…”

“No. I’ll be fine. I just...” removing his jacket in pain. “I can’t sneak in the house and risk Gabe seeing me like this. I’ll be fine, I just need a minute.”

“I’ll be right back.” She pours him a glass of water and runs to the bathroom to grab a couple of rags. She runs some hot water in the sink and fills up a pot. “I hope you’re not attached to this shirt.” She starts cutting it off. “What happened?”

“I was out, found a group of guys beating on some homeless junkie down an ally. I thought the Rider took care of them all, but another snuck up behind me and stabbed me.”

Emilie wipes the blood from around the wound and sees his body twitching and throbbing as it attempts to heal itself.

“It looks like you have it handled from here.”

“This one’s pretty deep. It’s gonna take a minute.” He says leaning back in the chair.

She looks at his face as he tries to fight the pain.

“Let me get you something stronger.” She takes his glass of water and pours it out. She then fills it with ice and whiskey, before pouring herself a small glass. “That should take the edge off.” She says handing him the glass. She sits down across from him.

“You sure know the way to a man’s heart.” He says taking a big sip.

“How have you been keeping this from Gabe?”

“Usually it’s just a scratch or something I can hide. By the next day I’m fine.” He finishes off his drink. “Perks of making a deal with the devil.”

“Is that how you became the Ghost Rider?”

“Yea.” He says wincing as he sits back.

“Need a refill?” She asks.

“Nah, I think I’ve lost too much blood,” he laughs “I think it’s already catching up to me.”

“Light weight. Just, please don’t combust in my kitchen.” She grabs the pot with the bloody rags and takes them over to the sink. She grabs his jacket and tries to clean some of the blood off. When she looks back at him his head is on the table looking at the ground starry eyed.

“I think I poured you too much. Maybe you should rest for a bit before heading home.” There is no way she was letting him drive home. She grabs a blanket and pillow and walks back into the kitchen.

“Robbie?” She calls, trying to wake him.

“Hm?” He says sliding around in the chair.

“Come on.” She helps him up and walks him over to the couch. His wound has stopped bleeding. She helps him lay down and pulls the blanket over him. She turns to walk away, and he grabs her hand.

“Where you going?” he says, slurring his words.

“To bed. You lost too much blood and drank too much. Get some sleep.”

“I don’t get a kiss goodnight?” He asks.

Emilie looks at him with a side eye and decide to humor his drunken stupor with a kiss on the forehead. He grabs the back of her head as she pulls away and holds it close to his. She can feel his warm breath tickling her skin.

“Goodnight, Robbie.” She says nervously wondering if he’s going to let her go. His eyelids slowly close and his grip loosens as he passes out. She walks to her room and close the door. Her neck still tingling from his breath and unsure of what may have happened had he not passed out.

Robbie wakes early the next day before Emilie gets up. He sends her a text saying, “Thank you.” But never mentioned the kiss. She figured he probably didn’t remember. Since it was her off day, she decides to head over to the grocery store. Bad weather was expected to come through and she didn’t want to get stuck in it waiting for the bus. It was a quick trip, but as soon as she finished shopping it was pouring down rain.

“Great.” She says stepping back inside.

“Looks like I’m not going anywhere either.” Says a boy next to her in a wheelchair.

“Well maybe it won’t last. At least I hope not.” She says.

He pulls out his phone and three guys come walking in rowdy and loud. One grabs a bag of chips and opens it while the other two go down the beer aisle.

“Hey, are you going to pay for that?” The clerk asks.

“I don’t know, maybe.” He says.

“Hey man how many we getting?” Says one of the guys in the back.

“Whatever you can carry dude!” They bring up 3 cases of beer. The second guy grabs a handful of slim jims and walks up to the clerk.

“Will that be all?” The clerk says, anxious to get them out of the store.

“Yea, I think that’s everything. Except what you have in the register.”

He pulls out a gun and points it at the clerk. The clerk then opens the register and hands over the money. Just then the guy with the slim jims notices Emilie and the boy by the door.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing? You calling the cops?”

She looks down and sees the boy’s phone in his lap. The guy walks over and snatches it.

“I was trying to text my brother for a ride…” The boy says.

“Yea, right.” He throws the boy’s phone on the ground and smashes it.

“He didn’t call anyone. Just leave him alone.”

The guy grabs Emilie by the arm and walks her over to the counter. The guy with the gun points it at her. She keeps eye contact with him but notice something funny about his gun. It was a fake and had been spray painted to look more realistic.

“Gimme the money in that safe too or I blow her brains out all over the store.”

“Don’t.” She says.

“What did you say?” He holds the gun up to the bottom of her chin. Then, her phone starts ringing in her purse next to the boy. All three guys look, and Emilie grabs a jar of spare change on the counter and smashes it into the guy’s head. The store owner reaches above his register and pulls down a shotgun.

“Drop it!” He yells at the man. He glances over at Emilie. “Call the police.”

She calls and two patrol cars arrive within five minutes. They cuff the men and load them into the cars before taking statements.

Emilie looks outside. “Looks like the rain stopped.”

“And here comes my brother.” Says the boy.

Robbie pulls up and looks at the police cars. “What happened? You ok?” He looks over and sees Emilie grabbing her groceries. “Emilie? Is everything ok?”

“Yea, everything is fine.”

“You know her?” Asks the boy.

“Yea, this is Emilie. She works up the street from Canello’s.”

“You must be Gabe.” She says reaching out for a handshake.

“Hop in I’ll give you a ride home.” Robbie grabs the groceries from her hands and then helps Gabe get into the car. They pull up to her house and Robbie gets out to grab her bags.

“I can carry them.”

“It’s cool I got it.” He insists.

“Hey Robbie, can we grab a burger on the way home? We don’t have anything worth eating at the house.”

“Why don’t you stay for dinner?” Asks Emilie.

They both look at her. “Don’t answer all at once. I’m just making chili.”

“I don’t know if tonight is a good night.” Replies Robbie.

“I do,” says Gabe. “If you want to go run the streets that’s on you. You can come get me when you’re done.”

Robbie looks at Gabe then Emilie. “Looks like we’re staying for dinner.”

It doesn’t take long for her to cook and they all sit at the table chatting.

“So how did you meet Robbie?” asks Gabe.

“He helped me out with a ride one day after I missed my bus.”

Gabe gives Robbie a smile.

“Don’t give me that look.” He says.

Gabe then returns the look back at Emilie. “So, you guys hang out often?”

“It’s not like that. Besides, why would I hang out with your loser brother. He’s always working.” She jokes.

“Tell me about it.”

“Hey, I work hard so you can hit those books and learn to work smart.”

“Yea, yea, and one day you’re gonna go back to school and hit some books.”

“You know I work better with my hands. Besides I do good at Canello’s.”

“So good you gotta run the streets all night, too?” Responds Gabe. There’s an awkward silence for a moment.

“Hey Em, is it ok if I turn on the TV. There’s a game on I wanted to catch.”

“Sure,” she says taking a sip of her drink. “Robbie can help me put everything away.”

Gabe wheels himself into the living room and turns on the tv, while Robbie helps her put everything away. She notices Gabe’s words really upset him.

“Hey,” she puts her hand on his shoulder. “he doesn’t understand.”

“Yea, but he’s not wrong. I mean, I’m almost never home. If I’m not working, I’m out doing… you know. I’m all he’s got, but I’m never around.”

“He needs you there for support. My parents died when I was young in a fire. I have no living family. I was in and out of foster care. When I turned 17 and graduated, a lawyer came to my foster parent’s house. He gave me an envelope. Inside was a photo, a letter, and a key to a storage unit.” She grabs a picture of her with her parents. “I was 3 when this was taken. This is all I have to remember their faces.”

“Where are your foster parents now?”

“They don’t get a check for caring anymore.” She puts the photo back.

“What was in the storage unit?” He asks.

She smiles. “Come with me.” She grabs her drink and they step outside around the house to an old wooden garage. She lifts open the door and inside is a car with a cover. Robbie looks at her then at the car.

“Pull it off.” She insists, stepping back as he slides the dusty cover off the car.

“Damn.” He runs his hands across the hood of a ’69 mustang.

“That was left to me in the storage unit with an envelope containing banking information for a fund my parents set up. It was my dad’s. I remember him spending hours detailing it.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“I don’t know. I drove it a couple times. Makes a funny noise when you shift.”

“You should let me take a look at it sometime.” He walks over to her and rests against the car.

“The point I’m trying to make Robbie, is I know how Gabe is feeling. He’s just wants to share his life with his brother. I have a picture and a car to remember my parents. What little memories I have of them, grow faded more and more as time passes. He has you now. Don’t let his memories of time spent with you fade before you’re even gone.”

Robbie looks at Emilie and takes a step closer. He places one hand on her face and kisses her. When he pulls away, he looks her in her eyes. Emilie blushes for a second and they walk back in the house to find the game ending.

“Alright bro. I think we should call it a night.”

“I’m ready when you are. Thanks for dinner, Em. I got you next time.”

“You got what?” Robbie jokes.

“I got more cooking skills than Robbie, just in case he ever tries to cook for you.”

“Bye guys.” She laughs, as she lets them out and close the door behind them. Later that night while lying in bed she gets a text from Robbie.

“You up?” He asks.

“Yea. You out?” She replies.

“No, I’m home. Just can’t sleep.”

“Yea, me either.”

“I was thinking about that kiss…I hope I wasn’t over stepping.”

“No.” She inserts a smiley face emoji. “It was nice.”

“I want you to know I really like you. It’s just…complicated with me.”

“I know.”

“I can’t really commit.”

“I understand.”

“But I don’t want you to feel like I’m trying to take advantage of you.”

“I know you’re not. The kiss was fine. I really didn’t mind. I was kind of wanting one more before you left…” She admits.

“I won’t leave you hanging next time. I’ll let you get some sleep. I just wanted to get that off my chest. I’ll drive you to work tomorrow, but I gotta leave town for a few days...job stuff. Would you mind checking in on Gabe for me?”

“Sure. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The next day Robbie takes her to work and before she can get out of the car, he grabs her arm. She looks over at him and he gives her another kiss.

“So, you just gonna leave me hanging?” He asks with a flirty smile.

“Have a safe trip.” She says smiling back.

She walks into the clinic and one of her coworkers shoots her a look.

“Who’s the hunk in the car?” she asks.

“A friend.” Emilie replies blushing.

When she gets home that evening, she shoots Gabe a text to check on him. He messages her back to let her know he just finished up at the library and was heading home with some friends. Emilie goes to take out the trash and sees a truck parked down the street with a suspicious guy sitting in the driver’s seat. She tries not to pay too much attention and walks back inside locking the door behind her.

The next day when she gets off the bus to work, she sees the same truck, but this time they drive by and don’t stop.

When she gets to the clinic, she shoots Robbie a text to ask him how work is going but doesn’t get a response. Then a text comes through from Gabe asking if she has dinner plans for tomorrow night and invites her over.

Robbie finishes up some work and pulls out his phone to check his messages. He hesitates to reply and decides not to before putting his phone back in his pocket.

Later that day, walking home from the bus stop Emilie sees the truck again. This time, there are two guys, and she decides to call the cops. She peeks out of the window a few minutes later and sees a patrol car drive up behind the truck. The driver and officer speak for a few minutes and then the truck leaves. While driving past, she sees the passenger lean over and take a good look at her house. She doesn’t recognize either of the men. The officer hangs around the neighborhood for a few more minutes and then drives off. The following night she meets Gabe at their house.

“Wow, it smells really good in here.” She says walking in.

“Thanks, I’m making lasagna.”

“My favorite.”

“Make yourself comfortable.”

She takes off her jacket and looks around the house. “Is this you and little Robbie?” She asks, looking at a photo of two boys on a swing set.

“Yea, I was like 4. Robbie used to push me so high I thought I was gonna slingshot into the neighbor’s yard.”

“Have you heard from him since he left?” Asks Emilie, a little concerned.

“Nah. But usually when he goes out of town I don’t hear much until he pulls back into the driveway.”

Just then, they hear Robbie’s Charger pull in.

“Speak of the devil.” He says.

Robbie walks in surprised to see Emilie. “Hey, what’s going on?” He says tossing his keys on a side table.

“I invited her over for dinner. I made lasagna, which should be done.”

Gabe goes into the kitchen to check on the food and Robbie walks over and kisses her.

“You’re getting used to doing that. Everything ok?” She asks.

“Yea, everything’s fine. I’m sorry I didn’t text you back, I was just busier than usual.”

Gabe calls them in to eat. The food was great and so was the conversation. Robbie’s phone beeps and interrupts their laughing.

“I have to go. I’ll be right back though. Just have to take something to the shop.”

Robbie gets up from the table and goes to the back of the house. He comes back a few minutes later with a black bag before grabbing his keys and heading out. Emilie and Gabe sit at the table talking a few more minutes before she helps him clean up.

“You really don’t have to worry about that. I can take care of it.” Says Gabe.

“It’s no problem,” She insists as she washes a few dishes.

“If you wanna see a few more pics of little Robbie I have a few I’m sure he’d be happy you didn’t see.”

“Better hurry before he gets back.” She urges. Gabe goes into his room and starts to rummage through a couple of old photo albums.

“I know I have a pic of him in a diaper racing around on his power wheel.”

“You have GOT to find that one.” She says. Emilie looks up at the window in front of the sink and sees a shadow go by the kitchen window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilie and Robbie let down their defenses and sexual tension starts to build all while an enemy sets their plans in motion for Emilie...

“Gabe…?” She calls out, backing away from the window just as a smoke grenade comes through. Gabe hears the breaking window and comes rolling down the hallway just as the front and backdoors are breached. Four armed men come in with face masks. Emilie starts to cough from the smoke. Gabe tries to wheel his chair back into the hallway, but one of the guys who came in through the front grabs him and throws him to the ground, the other looks around the house. One of the guys who breached the backdoor grabs Emilie. She grabs a plate and swings it at him. He dodges it and the second guy who came in with a gas can grabs her and slams her down on the table with her arm behind her back.

“He is isn’t here.” Says one of the guys.

“Where is he?” Asks the guy holding her down.

“Who? Where is who? I don’t know who you’re talking about!”

He slams her head down on the table and she can feel a cut open. The blood starts rushing to her head.

“Burn it down.” One of them orders.

The two men closest to Gabe take him into one of the back rooms. The guy who slammed her down ties her hands behind her back and then pushes her down into a chair. She can feel the blood starting to run down her face. He ties her to the chair and then calls for everyone to leave. Right before exiting two of the guys drop down a match. The house immediately catches fire.

“Gabe?!” Calls out Emilie. “Gabe, are you ok?”

“Yea, but I can’t get out. I’m locked in the room!” 

Emilie’s head is throbbing, and the smoke is starting to fill the room. She pulls and struggles trying to loosen up the knots on the rope but they’re too tight. She starts to panic. She knows the fire won’t kill her, but she knows Gabe won’t last long. And if she’s the last thing standing after the house burns down who knows what kind of problems she’ll have. She hears voices and screaming from the street along with the sound of cars speeding off. If she could just get close enough to the fire to burn off the ropes, she can help get Gabe out. Then she hears Robbie’s car come screeching to a stop.

“Gabe! Emilie!” He runs into the living room and sees Emilie in the kitchen.

“Get Gabe! Robbie, get Gabe. He’s in the back.” He looks at her scared and runs into Gabe’s room. Robbie picks him up and runs him outside. He runs back in for Emilie just as parts of the roof are starting to come down. He carries her out the back door where no one can see, around to the front of the house. There was no way they were walking out of the front door with the amount of fire that had engulfed the house. An ambulance and fire truck pull up along with 3 SHIELD vehicles.

A man steps out and tells Robbie they need to go with them. Robbie helps Emilie to her feet while 2 agents get Gabe and load them into the SUVs. Emilie holds Robbie’s hand nervously.

“It’s gonna be okay.” He reassures her.

They pull into an aircraft and get out once the door has closed behind them.

“I’m sorry for the dramatics. My name is agent Coulson. This is Agent Mac and Agent Mae. We had reason to believe a group known as The Watchdogs were in the area. We think they’re responsible for that fire. Were you able to get a good look at them?”

“They had grey wolf-like masks covering their faces. A smoke grenade came through the window before they broke in, so there wasn’t much for me to see.”

“I see,” he says. “Well we can have Fitz-Simmons take a look at you in the meantime to make sure you guys are ok. It’s a good thing Robbie showed up when he did. Otherwise, you guys would be extra crispy.”

Coulson asks Robbie to come with him and Emilie and Gabe are introduced to Fitz-Simmons and get checked out for any signs of injuries.

“Welp. Everything looks good here. If I didn’t already know, I wouldn’t think you were in a fire at all.” Simmons cleans up the cut on Emilie’s head. “We’ll have you two escorted somewhere to rest.”

“But first we’ll see about getting you another wheelchair, buddy.” Says Fitz to Gabe.

They escort Emilie to a white cell. She looks around feeling uneasy and hears the door lock behind her. She also notices a camera in the corner click on a red light. She sits on a small bed and stares at the wall wondering where Robbie is and what is going on.

“How well do you know this young lady?” asks Coulson.

“Well enough. Why?”

“The Watchdogs have an unexplained interest in her.”

He pulls up some imaging and files recovered from a Watchdog server.

“We know she’s an inhuman, but we don’t know what they want with her. Which makes me wonder, is she dangerous?” Coulson pulls up footage of Emilie in the cell.

“Let me talk to her.” Says Robbie. 

About half an hour goes by and the door opens.

“You ok?” Says Robbie walking in.

“What are we doing here? Why am I locked up like I’m some kind of prisoner when I was just attacked by some terrorist group?”

“I’m sorry.”

“This why you were out of town? I put the pieces together.” She says turning away from him.

“I didn’t want to tell you I work with them just yet. I know how you feel about the inhuman registry and all that.” Admits Robbie. Emilie had mentioned to him one night when he gave her a lift home that SHIELD made her nervous, she didn’t think they were completely bad, but the inhuman registry made her feel unsafe, and was just another reason for her to keep her powers secret.

“I just didn’t want you to get dragged into all of this. But it looks like you already are. Those guys, that burned down the house. They know about you.”

“Know what about me?” She turns abruptly.

“They know you’re inhuman.”

“They’ve been spying on me...” She sits down on the bed again in disbelief. “I noticed a couple days ago there was a truck that seemed like it was following me.”

“When?” Robbie asks, upset she didn’t mention it before.

“Right after you left town. I saw a truck twice by my house, and the same truck drove by the clinic on my way to work.” 

“I know you don’t have a reason to trust them, but I trust these guys. It took me a while, but they’re good people. They want to ask you a few questions and run a few tests.”

“Come on Robbie! Now I’m a lab rat?” She gets off the bed and stomps.

“Em, please.” He pleads. “You may be in a lot of danger and they maybe the only ones who can help.”

He grabs her hand and pulls her towards him.

“Ok,” She says reluctantly. “I’ll do it.”

He walks her to the lab where Fitz-Simmons is already prepped for testing.

“I’m glad you agreed to let us help.” Says Simmons. “Now we’re not really sure what their interest is with you. But it seems they think you to be inhuman and reference you several times in the data we confiscated.” Says Simmons.

“I’m not sure what I am.”

“Right…” says Fitz confused. “But you do have inhuman powers?”

“I’ve never gone through terrogenesis like the other inhumans. I just know something about me makes me fireproof.”

“Well if you don’t mind, we would just like to take a few biological samples for testing before we get started.” Says Simmons.

Simmons takes a small sample of blood, skin, and hair before sending Emilie into the bathroom to change. She comes out wrapped in a robe and Robbie lets out a whistle. Simmons has her sit down and takes some vitals.

“Hmm.” Says Fitz. Everyone looks over at him. “Oh, I’m sorry, I just found something interesting.”

Once her vitals are done Simmons has her step into a booth.

“Now I hope you don’t mind but we are going to test your ability to withstand heat. A flame will come down from above you and we will be able to measure the max temperature at which you can with stand.” Emilie shakes her head in agreement. “You can remove your robe. The clothes I gave you will be able to withstand the heat of the flame.”

“You call these clothes?” She says, removing the robe and revealing a metallic swimsuit looking outfit. She catches Robbie giving her a smirk.

“3…2…1…” Simmons pushes a button and a flame shoots down from inside the booth. “400…500…600…it must be getting extremely hot in the there.” She waits a few more seconds and hits the button again to stop the flames. “That was great! Excellent! Unfortunately, our set up can only top out about 800 degrees worth of heat. How are you feeling?”

“Cold.” Replies Emilie. Simmons looks at the data collected.

“That’s amazing. Your core temperature only rose about .2 degrees. It is falling back down to a normal. Your metabolism has only slightly dropped and everything else seems to be normal. If I had to guess, you could withstand temperatures well over what we could recreate in the lab.”

“Maybe, Robbie could help with that.” Suggests Fitz. “I mean, his hellfire burns hotter than anything we could recreate.”

“Would you mind testing that theory Robbie?” Simmons asks.

Robbie gets up and walks into the booth. “You look good in that.” He whispers, with a flirtatious smile. Emilie starts to blush.

“Tell me if I need to stop.” He holds up his hand and as the skin burns away, he touches her shoulder. Soon he becomes the Ghost Rider and they are both engulfed in flames. The scale on Simmons’s thermostat quickly starts escalating well into the 10,000s. The metal bolts on the booth start to turn bright red and can’t take the heat. Fitz hits an extinguish button and a mist of cool air fills the room while simultaneously sucking out the oxygen, snuffing out most of the hellfire. Robbie transforms back to himself.

Simmons smiles with scientific satisfaction. Coulson comes in as they exit the booth.

“Did I miss something? What’s burning?”

“It looks like our Emilie here is quite fireproof. At least 10,000 degrees according to what we were able to track before having to put her and Robbie out.” Simmons says.

“That might not be all she can do.” Says Fitz, who has been looking at data from some of the test results. “Look at her cells.”

Simmons walks over to Fitz. “Interesting. Um, Emilie. Have you ever had one of those oops moments where you do something silly,” she picks up a little baton from the table, “like, I don’t know, electrocuted yourself?”

“No, not that I…” Simmons’s touches Emilie’s side with the baton and it delivers a zap. “Ouch! What the hell?!”

“Sorry, it would seem that your cells react a certain way to electricity as well, making you a great conductor. Did that really hurt?

“Yes, I guess, I don’t know I mean, for a second maybe.”

“That taser delivered 50,000 volts just then. That would bring a man of Coulson’s size down fairly easily. And all you did was jump.”

Fitz tries to explain “What Simmons’s is trying to say is your cells react a certain way that allows you to absorb energy and/or disperse it so that you are not harmed by it. With the heat your metabolism slows down briefly, and your body’s systems run at a minimum, so you don’t overheat. Your skin cells actually shrink on a microscopic level allowing more heat to escape your body instead of building up. It creates a barrier that helps prevent you from getting burned. As for the electricity, your body would most likely absorb it as well, but as for getting rid of it, who knows, maybe you can throw lightning bolts.”

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to see what kind of reaction we can have when your exposed to different amounts of electrical currents.” Simmons looks at her eager to run more tests.

“I don’t have anything better to do.” She steps back into the booth and Simmons brings in a small battery charger.

“Well I can’t exactly connect this anywhere. Umm…” she looks at Emilie and then hands her each of the 2 cables. “Now this should send a good bit of voltage through your body. If it becomes too intense just say something.” She turns the charger on and slowly cranks up the voltage. At first, it’s just a slight tingle and then a vibration. She gets up to 2 amps and Emilie can’t take it anymore. Her skin feels like it’s crackling and her ears hear a whirling sound.

“Stop,” She say. Simmons turns off the charger and looks at her.

“Are you ok? How do you feel?”

“Sick. Like I just got off a really bad rollercoaster.” She grabs the cables from Emilie.

“I can only imagine.” she grabs a voltmeter and checks her wattage.

“Your body is holding 2 amps worth of electricity. That’s more than enough to kill someone. If we could some how get you to dispense that energy you could become…Kinetic.”

“So, you’re a walking battery.” Says Coulson.

Simmons steps out of the booth to look at the data they’ve collected. Emilie starts to feel a tingle from the electricity on her nose and sneezes. A small surge of electricity pulses out of her body. Simmons walks back into the booth with a voltmeter. She places the meter against Emilie’s skin and it reads normal. She hands her the robe. “I think you’ve gone through enough for one day.”

She walks back to her cell which doesn’t lock this time. She lays on the bed looking at the ceiling, wondering what Fitz and Simmons are learning from the test, curious as to what else she may be capable of. Robbie went with Coulson to find out more about the Watchdogs and their interest in her. He comes back and tells her they got a lead on a Watchdog compound and it may help them find out what is going on.

“You still have on your lab rat outfit I see.” He pulls the robe back slightly exposing the shoulder straps on one side.

“Simmons is supposed to grab me some new clothes since my other ones were a little smokey.”

“I think that you should just rock that.” He says smiling.

“Oh, really?” She replies. “It’s not exactly warm.”

“That’s why you got me.” His eyes light up with flames. “I’ll keep you warm.” He leans in and kisses her. She feels her body heating up as he places one hand on her lower back and pulls her head in closer with the other for a deep kiss. He slides the robe off her shoulder and things start to heat up fast.

“Wait…” She says hesitantly.

He stops. “I’m sorry I…I got carried away.”

“No, it’s just...” She turns and look at the camera who’s ON light was flashing. Robbie walks over and melts the lens. He then walks over to the small glass window by the cell door and heats the glass just enough to distort the visibility. He walks back over to the bed where she’s seated and sits down second guessing where things were going.

“I didn’t say stop.” She adds. He looks over and continues where he left off. He kisses on her neck down to her shoulder, she pulls off her robe and climbs into his lap. He pulls off his jacket and tosses it.

Coulson comes looking for Robbie. He walks over to the containment cube and pauses to look at the melted glass.

“Uh, I hope I’m not interrupting anything, but we’re here and I could use an extra hand in the field.” He says through the door. “Touch down in 5.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finding the confidence to make a move, Emilie and Robbie can't find ANY privacy and decide to take a ride, against Coulson's orders.

Robbie throws his head back in disbelief and sighs. “Looks like this is gonna have to wait until I get back.”

Emilie wraps her arms around him for a minute before he gets up to leave. While the team is away, she decides to pass the time by walking around the plane. She throws on the clothes Simmons found for her. She sees Gabe hanging out in the cargo area looking around.

“Hey,” She says. “How are you feeling?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugs. “Why didn’t he tell me he was involved in SHIELD. I’m his brother, he could trust me not to tell anyone he’s a secret agent. All those times he had to go out of town I thought he was up to no good.”

“I’m sure he had the best intentions.”

“Yea.” He pauses. “Everything we had was in that house. We had so many memories and now they’re all gone.”

“There not gone.” She assures him. “They still in here.” She says pointing to his head. “You just have to visit them often, so they don’t fade away.”

“You’re right.” He spins himself around in his new chair. “Check out my new ride. It’s manual and automatic, it even has a built in Bluetooth.”

“It’s SHIELD, I’m surprised they don’t have a levitating one.” She says before leaving him to go to the lab where she finds Simmons.

“Busy?” Emilie asks.

“Always. Did you need something?” Answers Simmons.

“Just something to pass the time.” She says while looking around at the lab equipment.

“Oh…I see. I guess this isn’t the most recreational place for a non-shield agent. You’re more than welcome to hang out here with me.”

“This plane is huge.” Says Emilie.

“Fitz designed it. Zephyr One, that’s what he named it, is quite an improvement from our last transport airship. She can stay in the air for up to 6 weeks.”

“Six?” Asks a surprised Emilie.

Simmons nods and continues looking over some research notes.

“You said you’d never gone through terrogenesis. How did you come into your powers if you don’t mind me asking? Were your parents inhuman?”

“Not that I know of. There was a house fire when I was 5. I remember running down the stairs to my mom who was on the floor coughing. Smoke had filled the room. I tried to get her up, but she was so heavy. I remember sitting next to her crying for my dad to help us. It got hard to breathe…I put my head on my mom. I thought I was going to die. My dad came into the room crawling on the floor over to us. I remember him whispering ‘Not your time. Not yet.’ He kissed me on my forehead and when I woke, I was in an ambulance being transported to the hospital. I was told my mom had burned in the fire, but they found no remains of my dad. The doctors said I was lucky that I didn’t suffer any burns and I must have had ‘one hell of a guardian angel’.”

“I’m sorry for asking. I’m sure it’s a hard memory to relive. Fitz and I are at a crossroads as to the origin of your powers. It seems the Watchdogs know something about you that we don’t and if there is anything that you can remember it would help us a lot.”

“It becomes more and more blurry as time passes. But if anything sticks out, I’ll be sure to let you guys know.”

The team returns a few hours later. Robbie and Quake come walking into the lab. 

“Oh good, you guys are back.” Says Simmons. “I hope you found something useful.”

“I don’t know how useful what we found IS but we didn’t come back empty handed.” Says Quake. “I don’t think we’ve actually met. I’m Daisy, but most people around here call me Quake.” She says introducing herself. 

“While you guys have been running around down there, Em and I have been testing out her abilities.” 

Simmons takes a defibrillator and connects it to Emilie’s chest. She cranks the voltage and administers a charge before handing her a light bulb. She makes it light up and then places her hand over a small stack of paper causing them to slowly lift and drift around.

“She can displace the electromagnetic field around objects.”

“I wish Lincoln was here. You could’ve benefitted with him around.” Says Quake sorrowfully.

Coulson comes walking in with Mae. “Well, I have some good news and some bad news.”

“Bad news, give us the bad news first.” Says Fitz walking quickly into the lab.

“Alright,” says Coulson. “Bad news is it looks like the Watchdogs have taken an interest in human sacrifice.”

“And the good news?” Questions Emilie.

“We weren’t one of them.”

Emilie gives him a weird look and Quake just shakes her head.

“Robbie I’m sending Gabe with a team to the dorms so he can continue his classes. He’ll be monitored from a distance. As for you Emilie, you’re going to have to come with us. I don’t feel comfortable placing you anywhere until we know why the Watchdogs are so interested in you. We’ll be landing at HQ in 1 hr.”

Emilie disconnect the defibrillator and walk out of the lab clearly irritated. Quake finds her in the cargo hold looking out one of the windows.

“It does get easier.” Quake say as she walks over to her. “It was a lot for me to take in when I first got my powers.”

“It’s not that. I’ve spent so long hiding, not understanding what I am or why I am. Being in that booth with Robbie earlier…it was…amazing. I’ve never really tried to test my limits.” She pauses. “I had no idea what I was capable of, yet the Watchdogs know something about me that I don’t even know.”

“Don’t worry, Fitz-Simmons are geniuses. They’ll piece it all together.”

“Who is Lincoln?” Emilie asks.

“He was a friend…mentor…boyfriend. He died not too long ago.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to open an old wound.”

“It’s okay. You didn’t know. He could manipulate electricity, but out of thin air. He helped me learn to control my tremors.”

“Well if he was able to help you, maybe some of that knowledge could help me too.”

They land at the SHEILD base. Robbie and Emilie say goodbye to Gabe before he leaves with the team that will be guarding him.

“Go save the world.” Gabe says to Robbie joking around.

“Go hit those books that I’m paying for.” Says Robbie.

“Technically, those books burned in the fire, so SHIELD is paying for THESE books.”

Robbie smiles and gives his brother one last hug before he leaves. Quake takes Emilie by the hand. “Come on, I’m gonna show you around.” She takes her through HQ and shows her the labs, sparing rooms, and sleeping quarters. They watch as Mae runs through a few exercises with her team in the sparing room.

“I don’t think we’ve met, formally.” She says. “I’m Mae.”

“Emilie.”

“If you want to learn how to kick some ass, she is definitely the one to see.” Says Quake.

Mae smiles and returns to her training. When they get to the sleeping quarters, Quake shows Emilie where she’ll be sleeping.

“Simmons called ahead to get some clothes sent down here for you. She’s got a decent enough fashion sense. Robbie’s room is right next door, just so you know. He usually just sleeps in his car.”

Emilie smirks. “That’s his baby.”

“Men and their cars.” They walk around the rest of HQ. Quake takes her by the dining area and engineering where they find Mac and Robbie.

“I’ll let you look, but you can’t touch.” Says Robbie.

“Fair enough, but if I see something that I..” Mac gets interrupted.

“No. You are not touching my car.”

“Here we go.” Says Quake. “Mac this is Em.”

“Nice to meet you,” he says, “your mans here was just bragging about his car and I was just telling him, I bet without that Ghost Rider he wasn’t pushing a damn thing under the hood.”

“I don’t need the Ghost rider, _Carnal_. I put in blood and sweat under that hood.”

Coulson comes walking in.

“I gave his car a run for its money, didn’t I?” Robbie points out, referring to the first time they met, when Coulson was trying to track down Robbie.

“I was technically steering you in the direction I needed you to go.”

Mac looks at Robbie, not agreeing but not disagreeing with Coulson.

“I just got off the phone with the director. Until we have more intel on what the Watchdogs have planned, he wants us to lay low for a little while. It would seem like the Watchdogs are causing some political chaos in Washington.”

“When is Washington NOT in chaos.” Says Quake. 

“We are to stay grounded until the senate hearing tomorrow. The director doesn’t need to explain any more than he has to about the Watchdog threat. I suggest we try to get some rest and go over any findings first thing in the morning.”

Robbie walks over and puts his hands-on Emilie’s waist. “You should get some sleep. You’ve been through a lot today.”

He walks her to her room and lays next to her on the bed. He runs his hand across her head until she falls asleep. That night Emilie has a nightmare that wakes her. She dreams about the fire and her mother. Her burnt body warning her of something she can’t make out. She wakes in a cold sweat to an empty bed. She throws on some clothes and heads out to the garage where she finds Robbie dozed off in his car. She opens the passenger door, waking him, and gets in.

“Quake told me you have a habit of sleeping in here.”

“Yea. I come here to think mostly.”

“What’s on your mind?”

“You.” He looks out the window. “I feel like, it’ my fault you’re here.”

“Robbie…don’t. Don’t make this your burden to carry. They knew something about me long before we even met.” She rests her head on his shoulder and holds his hand.

“Why are you up?”

“Nightmare, about the fire that killed my parents. I wish they were here to help me understand what I am.”

“Come here.” He rubs her leg and guides her over the gear shifter into his lap. She faces him, looking deep into his eyes.

“I’ve don’t think I’ve ever stared so deeply into your eyes.”

“And what do you see?” He asks.

“Pain…Sadness…Fear.”

“That all? Because there’s more. When I look at you all that goes away. I don’t think about the rider. I think about me and what’s left of my humanity. You are my humanity.” He kisses her gently and she kisses him back. Soon they are passing kisses back and forth smiling.

“I think you owe me something from earlier.” She reminds him. Pulling the lever and letting the seat back.

“Trust me I didn’t forget.” He says smiling. They hear a noise come from inside the garage and duck down. She puts her head on his chest as a flashlight passes over the car.

“It’s security.” She whispers trying not to laugh. They lay with their heads back until the coast is clear.

“Let’s get out of here.” He says.

“And go where? I’m not supposed to leave the facility.” She reminds him.

“Oh, so your just gonna do whatever SHIELD says now, huh?” He says giving her a hard time.

She climbs back into the passenger seat and puts on her seat belt. “Let’s get out of here.”

Robbie starts up the car and they speed out of HQ before security can lock down the exit. They drive for almost an hour before coming to a small town.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen one of those.” He says, looking at a small fair with a Ferris Wheel.

“Let’s go.” Emilie insists.

“Oh, so you’re happy we left now?” He laughs. They pull into the parking lot and enter the fair.

“Damn, this brings back memories.” Says Robbie, reminiscing.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so happy.” Points out Emilie.

“Sure, you have. Every time you kiss me.” He says smiling. They walk over to the games. “You up for a little friendly competition?” They stop at a bottle game. Robbie hands the guy some money and in return he hands them each 3 balls.

“You should have picked a different game.” Informs Emilie.

“Why, you got a little arm on you?” Says Robbie pinching her.

She throws the ball and hits the bottles, but they barely move.

“Oh, I can already tell this is a waste of money.” She responds. She picks up the second ball and hits the bottles again knocking only one down.

“Oh, so close.” Says Robbie trying to throw off her aim. She throws the last ball and knocks the remaining 2 down. She sticks her tongue out childishly at him and then picks out a stuffed animal for Robbie.

“This is how your supposed to throw it.” He winds back and throws the ball knocking all three bottles down in one try.

“Holy crap.” Says the attendant. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen it done in one shot.”

Robbie requests the biggest elephant they have and gives it to Emilie.

“Cheater.” She mumbles under her breath playfully.

“What?” He says with a guilty grin. “That was all me.”

“And then some.” She adds.

They walk around for a little longer before deciding to head somewhere private. They take a back road through the woods and park near a clearing.

“You come here a lot?” Asks Emilie.

“Just to clear my head.”

“Why did you do it?” She asks. “Sell your soul?”

He takes a deep breath. “I was reckless. This car belonged to my uncle and I used to take it out racing. One night, Gabe caught me sneaking out and I convinced him to go with me. There was a hit put out by a gang on my uncle…”

“And they thought you were him…”

“They shot up the car. Gabe was hit and bleeding bad. The car flipped and I was thrown out. Right before I hit the ground I begged, begged for vengeance. My call was answered.”

Emilie climbs into his lap again. “So, you like to race?”

“Yea,” he says starting to smile.

“So, which are you better at driving?” She questions. “This?” She grabs the shifter. “Or this?” She asks grabbing the center of his pants.

He laughs and then smiles seductively biting his lip.

“Well, this one,” grabbing the car’s shifter. “Is made for speed which is great for racing. But this one that you got your hand on…that one is better for maneuvering curves and tight corners.” He rubs his hands across her hips. She reaches down to the side of the seat and pulls the lever laying the seat back again.

She unzips his jacket and runs her hands up his shirt and over his abs. He raises his arms up and grabs the back of the seat. She starts to unfasten his belt as she nibbles on his lip.

“Are you sure you want to be doing this?” He says stopping her.

She throws her head onto his shoulder. “Whhhhyyy…What’s wrong?”

“I’m not who you think I am.”

“I don’t care that you’re the Ghost Rider.”

“There is no happily ever after with me, you realize that?”

“You realize that even after learning who you are, I still got in the car with you. Besides, fairy tale princes are overrated.” She says.

He runs his hands across the inside of her thighs up to her button and starts to remove her pants.

She giggles at them maneuvering around in the driver seat. “I swear, if we get interrupted this time…” She starts, but he places a finger over her mouth.

“Stop interrupting.” He says with a grin, just before entering her body.

She gasps with surprise, not realizing how aroused she was, she didn’t expect him to slide in so easy, but his entry was not disappointing. She raises up just a little and he pulls her back down.

“Don’t get scared now.” He says with fire in his eyes.

“Who said I was scared?” She says, grinding against him.

He reaches back and grabs the head rest of the seat. They each take turns grinding and sliding between each other’s bodies. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.

“Still having doubts?” She teases.

He smiles and slides deeper inside her. They soon come to a finish. The windows on the Charger completely fogged over. He slides his jacket over her as she lays on his chest. They sit there in silence for a few minutes before getting their clothes back on and heading back to SHIELD HQ.

When they pull in Coulson is waiting for them.

“Enjoy your little joy ride?” He asks.

“Yea,” says Robbie with and attitude, getting out if the car. “I think a little fresh air did us some good.”

“I expect a little rebellion from you Robbie. Which is why I’m not completely surprised you left. But I didn’t take you for being reckless.” States Coulson. Emilie steps out of the car with her stuffed elephant.

“Reckless?” Questions Robbie.

“Taking Emilie out for a joyride.” Coulson catches a glimpse of the elephant. “You guys went to the fair?”

“Am I a prisoner here?” Asks Emilie. “Because, that’s what it feels like…being locked in a room and recorded…getting poked and tased…being told I can’t leave.”

“No. You’re not a prisoner. But until we know what your significance is to the Watchdogs, I can have you deemed as a potential threat to national security. Therefore, granting me the power to detain you as a prisoner.”

Emilie stares at Coulson angrily.

“I’d rather this be a warning. Until we know more, I’d like you to remain here, where we can hopefully get some answers, not just for us, but for you as well. Fitz has been trying to track down anything that might give us some insight into your powers.”

Coulson turns to walk away, and Robbie takes Emilie by the hand as they walk back to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilie finally learns what she is...

The next morning, Emilie showers and heads to the lab. Robbie had left before she got up. She felt him get up when he woke. She walks into the lab and sees Fitz-Simmons talking to Coulson. They look over at her and then each other.

“Is everything ok? You’re looking at me like I have some terminal illness.” She pauses before nervously asking. “I’m fine, right?”

“Oh, yea, totally, it’s umm…” Fitz fumbles.

“We may have found out how you got your powers…” Simmons hesitates.

Emilie looks at them, waiting for some kind of explanation.

“I looked into your parents’ history and the fire. Your mom had a pretty standard trail leading back to birth records. Your grandparents passed away when she was 11 in a car wreck. She was taken in by an aunt who died 4 years later after a heart attack. She was able to live with a foster family until she graduated high school and attended a local college where she studied social services before becoming a social worker at a hospital.”

“Ok…?” Wanting him to get to the point.

“And that’s it. We have her leaving the same year she started working at the hospital. She just disappeared, presumably with your dad because there are absolutely no records of him. You said his name was Adrian Rami and there is a reference to him in the data we collected from the Watchdogs, but I got nothing. No birth records, no social security number, not so much as a utility bill with his name. It’s like he didn’t exist.”

“Ok, my dad was hiding and my mom went with him. What is the source of my power?”

“The Divine.” says Coulson.

Mac and Robbie come walking into the lab carrying a large component they pulled off one of the quinn jets and place it on the table.

“I still don’t understand. Divine?”

Simmons pulls up an image on the computer. “The last mission Fitz came back with this.”

“A feather?” Emilie ask sarcastically, still not sure of the point.

“An angel feather.” Simmons confirms.

“The Watchdogs were sacrificing Angels.” Says Coulson.

Mac catches wind of the conversation. “Wait a minute…”

“It was a long shot, but the genetic material collected matches with data from major historical events believed to be fought by angels.” Informs Fitz.

“You guys have proof?...That angels existed?” Emilie questions.

“And not to mention your blood.” Explains Fitz.

“What about my blood?”

“About 13% of the world’s population are RH negative…” Starts Simmons.

“I’m a nurse, you don’t have to explain blood to me.” Interrupts Emilie.

“It was believed, in ancient times, to be due to alien, or angel, human conjugation. Have you ever in your life been sick?”

“No.” Replies Emilie.

“No cold? No runny nose? No allergies?”

“No. Not that I remember…”

“Because you can’t. We exposed your cells to several diseases, cancer cells, sickle cell, HIV, ebola…Your cells destroyed them all. People who are RH negative are not better or worse than people who are RH positive, but if that theory was true and angels did mate with humans at some point, they would have generations of genetic diluting making them more human and only leaving residual traces of their ‘divine’ heritage. YOU are DIRECTLY descended from an angel.”

Simmons walks over and pulls the small bandage off Emilie’s forehead from the day before. “You even heal faster than a normal person.” Emilie’s cut was almost completely healed with no scabbing or scaring.

Mac interrupts. “So, your saying she’s half angel?”

“Your what ancient society would call a Nephilim.” Says Simmons.

Robbie starts to steam from under his collar. He stretches his neck from side to side trying to stop from transforming. He quickly walks out of the room. Emilie walks after him. “Are you ok?”

“I’ll be fine. I just need to get some air.” He quickens his pace and heads towards the garage. Emilie lets him go and gives him space.

Robbie speeds out of HQ, Charger fully enflamed. He drives for hours before stopping near the coastline. He gets out and yells. Ash and tinder expelling from his lungs.

“I don’t know what’s got you all worked up, but nothing has changed.” He says to the Rider. He senses him inside. “You don’t get to change the rules.” He feels his skin burning away and falls to his knees yelling.

Later that night Emilie is laying in bed fidgeting with her phone worrying about Robbie. He returns and walks straight into his sleeping quarters. She gets up and walks over to check on him after hearing him go into the room.

“Robbie?” She calls. He doesn’t respond and she checks his door to find it locked, so she walks back to her room and lies awake until she finally dozes off.

Quake finds Emilie the next day, in the cafeteria looking through some pages in a file.

“Whatcha got there?” She asks.

“Everything Fitz found on my parents. He even found a few photos of my mom when she was younger.” Emilie hands her the photos.

“You favor her a lot.” Quake says handing them back. “I haven’t seen you two love birds together today.”

Emilie turns flush.

“You guys aren’t exactly low key.” Quake informs her. “It's kind of cute, seeing him around you. He’s different when you're around. More… I don’t know…Human.” Quake grabs an apple off the counter. “I’’ll let you get back to your family history. If you need anything I’ll be around.”

Emilie walks to the garage later that morning to find Robbie working on his car.

“Everything okay?” She asks.

“Everything’s fine. Just needed to get my hands dirty.”

“I’m asking about you, not the car.”

“I’m fine.” He replies back sharply.

“No. You’re not.” She walks over and places a hand on his shoulder. He lets out a sarcastic laugh.

“I said I’M…FINE. Don’t act like you know me so well.”

“Don’t I? Robbie, how long have we been together?” She asks pulling her hand away, frustrated with his attitude.

He laughs again. “How long have we been together?” He turns and looks at her. “We were never ‘together’. I’m sorry if that was the impression you got. We’ve ‘been together’,” He confesses, referencing their joy ride. “But we were never really ‘together’.”

She looks into his eyes and there is a rage she’s never noticed before. “Is this Robbie speaking or the Rider?”

He smiles “We’re one in the same chica.”

She searches his face for some sign of remorse. Something to show her he doesn’t really mean what he is saying. “You know you’re right.” She says mocking him. “We were never really together. We were just pretending to be normal, right?”

She pauses waiting for a response from him but doesn’t get one. He continues tinkering around with his engine. She can’t contain her anger anymore. She grabs his shoulder and turns him towards her. Her stare icy and piercing. “You know, for someone wanting to hold on to their humanity, you sure don’t have a good grip right now.”

He steps up close to her causing her to step back against a wall. He slams his hands on the wall behind her and says “Fuiste fácil. You were easy mami.”

She slaps him and stomps off. She walks past Quake on her way back to her room.

“Hey…”

“Not now,” Emilie says not stopping.

She rounds one of the corners and bumps into Mae. “Sorry.” She says not making eye contact. She tries to keep walking and Mae grabs her.

“Hey, you alright?” she asks.

“I will be.” Her face and eyes red as she fights back tears.

Mae takes a good look at her and knows something is wrong. “Come with me.” She walks Emilie over to the sparing room.

“You’re angry about something. And I’m just going to assume it’s about Robbie.” She slides over a punching bag. “Here. I’d like you to meet Robbie.”

Emilie manages to pull off a smile.

“Go on, give him your best shot. It’ll make you feel better.” Insists Mae.

Emilie hits the bag.

“Is that it? You seemed pretty angry a minute ago.” Encourages Mae.

Emilie hits it again even harder.

“There you go. He can take it. Now stagger your stance and put some force behind it.”

She hits the bag again, and again, and again. Mae moves the bag out of the way. “Hit me.”

Emilie, breathing heavy, looks at her confused.

“Don’t worry, you won’t land anything.” Reassures Mae.

Emilie and Mae start to spar against each other, while Mae gives her a few pointers.

“Feeling any better?” She asks.

Emilie nods while trying to catch her breath.

“I knew you would.” Mae hands her a towel to wipe off. “You’re not too bad. Have your share of fights?”

“One or two. Being a foster, you’re not always welcomed by other kids.”

Coulson comes in to let them know they got the green light to head to the Watchdog compound that was located about 4 hours away from HQ.

Emilie returns to her room and hears a knock on the door. She expects to see Robbie with an apology, but instead it’s Quake.

“Hey, I came by to check on you. You ok?” She asks.

“Yea, just got into a little fight.”

“Well, I came to bring you this.” Quake hands her some clothes. “It’s a uniform for you. Fitz-Simmons designed it, just in case you need to use your powers. It also has a built-in tracking device in the event something should happen. Which hopefully won’t.” She turns to leave. “If you need anything. To talk or something, I’m here.”

Emilie thanks her and tries on her uniform. She tags along on Zephyr One, for the mission and sees Robbie on the jet. He glances over at her, but neither speaks. She follows Quake to the intel room where they all gather to hear what the mission is about. Coulson informs them that there is an unknown energy reading in an abandoned steel mill. There have been signs of a heavy Watchdog presence but nothing out of the normal. He instructs Fitz to jump start and tap into the security feed while the other’s do a search of the facility to find out what is going on.

“I want you to stay and help Simmons. I know your not a SHIELD agent, but we could really use an extra set of eyes from above.” Requests Coulson to Emilie.

She turns to leave and head to the lab with Simmons as the team deploys down to the steel mill in a transport cube. Emilie and Simmons keep track of the teams’ COMs and video feed.

“How are we looking?” asks Coulson

“Everything is holding up so far. Your going to want to move to the North East of the facility. That seems to be where the energy signature is coming from. But be careful because it looks like that area is also where they kept a lot of forging equipment. They may have some booby traps set up if they thought we were on to them.” Says Simmons.

The teams split into three groups. Mac and Fitz head to the opposite end of the facility towards the security office. Robbie and Coulson take one corridor leading to the North East end and Mae and Quake head the same direction down another corridor.

“It sure is quiet.” Says Mae.

“Everyone keep your eyes peeled. We know they’re here.” Coulson replies.

Fitz and Mac enter the security office and start setting up.

“Aw hell,” says Fitz. “We have a problem.”

“And what would that be?” asks Coulson.

“There’s no power here.” Says Mac looking over an electrical panel.

“What do you mean no power? We tracked a surge of energy coming from inside this facility.”

“Yes, Coulson, I know, but that’s just it. It’s an isolated energy source it’s not tied into the actual building. The lines are dry. You’re going to have to see if there is a main breaker switch in the control room.”

Emilie and Simmons look over the blueprints to find the building’s main control room.

“It’s a big facility, with two control rooms just west of your location. There is no telling which one will provide power to the security office or what kind of Watchdog resistance you’ll encounter once the power is on.” Says Simmons.

“Looks like were going in blind.” Says Mae.

“Hang on.” Instructs Emilie. She looks to Simmons. “How much power would it take to run a building that that size?”

“I don’t know, I guess it would depend how much of its systems were running and how long.”

“Fitz if I came down ‘charged’ do you think you could use me to help power the security system without drawing any attention?” Asks Emilie.

“Yea, probably…You’re going to need to hold 2-3 AMPS to maintain a strong enough current into the building for it to work.” He replies.

“Are you sure your up to this?” Asks Simmons.

“No.” Interrupts Robbie. “Stay there. If they’re looking for you it’s safer for you there, in the lab.”

“I agree.” Confirms Coulson. “It’s too risky.”

“And so is going into an ambush blind.” She looks to Simmons. “Let’s try out this suit.”

Simmons connects a backup generator for the jet to two contact points on her suit. Within minutes she is carrying 3 AMPs worth of electricity.

“Feeling sick?” Inquires Simmons.

“No actually. I feel pretty good.”

“The fibers of the suit should insulate the charge keeping that uncomfortable feeling you had before down to a minimum.”

She sends a field agent down with Emilie to Fitz and Mac’s location. When they get there, Mac strips the lines for the security cameras. He connects the lines to the same contact points Simmons used to charge the suit. Soon Fitz has direct feed into the facility’s cameras.

“It’s working.” He says. “I got eyes on your locations…oh…that’s not good.”

Mac, who is keeping watch by the door looks at Fitz. “What? What’s not good?”

“It looks like teams of six are closing in on your location.”

Mae and Quake encounter the first team. Quake sends out a sonic wave knocking the soldiers back before her and Mae finish them off. Coulson and Robbie handle the team on their end. Robbie removes the chain he was carrying across his chest and ignites it. They take out the Watchdogs, but not before the last one lands a hit on Coulson. He punches the soldier back with his robotic hand knocking him out.

“Fitz, when we get back maybe you can upgrade this thing with some cooler gadgets.” Coulson requests, referring to his hand.

“Sure, Inspector Gadget.” Replies Fitz.

“I was thinking something more along the lines of James Bond.”

“You’re definitely more of a Gadget.” Radios Mae.

The team moves deeper into the mill.

“Everyone good?” asks Mae

“We’re good.” says Coulson.

“How you holding up there, Em?” asks Mac.

“I’m good.” She replies.

“Uh, guys. I think we have another problem. There’s a guy in a suit.” Says Fitz, sounding confused.

“A suit?” asks Quake.

“Yes, a suit…like…like…oh hell he’s heading your way.”

The two teams come to a 4-way cross section and are met by a tall man with jet-black hair wearing a black suit.

“Who are you?” asks Coulson.

“I’m Gideon. It’s good to meet you agent Coulson.”

“I don’t think we’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting.” Surprised the man knew his name.

“No, but I believe we will be seeing more of each other in the future.” He replies.

“Well I’m here now. Why don’t you tell me what it is you’re doing here? You’re a little over dressed, or were you looking to make a good first impression with me?”

“You have something that I’ve been looking for.” Says Gideon smoothly.

“Emilie.” says Robbie.

“And what do you want with her? What’s she to you?” Inquires Coulson.

“A key…” He replies.

“Uh, Coulson, can you hear me? We just lost feed.” Radios Fitz.

“I can still feel an electrical charge…” Informs Emilie.

“No, it’s the cameras they’re fried.” Says Fits.

“Fitz, Mac, get Emilie out right now.” Orders Coulson.

A strong breeze comes rushing through the hallway and Gideon vanishes. Emilie disconnects the cables and Fitz grabs his computer equipment. Mac steps out of the door with the agent who traveled down with Emilie just as a group of Watchdog soldiers comes around the corner. They fire a few shots and hit the agent. Mac grabs the him by his vest, drags him back in, and closes the door.

“We ain’t getting out that way. There’s a team heading this way.” They push a desk up against the door as the Watchdog team tries to breach.

“Guys we’re gonna need a little help.” Radios Mac.

“We’re on our way.” Responds Mae.

It doesn’t take long for the Watchdog team to take down the door. Mac and Fitz try their best to fight them off. Emilie walks over and touches one of the soldiers sending a jolt of electricity through him rendering him unconscious, and another shoots her with a tranquilizer. She starts to feel its effects instantly as she stumbles towards the soldier and grabs ahold of him just before losing her balance. All the electricity is expelled from her body sending a shockwave throughout the room. Fitz and Mac fly back as she falls to the ground. Mae and Quake enter the room seconds later.

Quake helps Emilie up. “Let’s get you out of here.”

Emilie looks around the room as she stands. She sees the soldier she grabbed on the ground dead with burn marks across his face. “Fitz…Mac…?” She tries to call out dizzily searching the room with her eyes.

“We’re good,” says Mac. “Let's get you out of here.”

They make it back to the transport cube and Emilie heads back to Zephyr One with Fitz, leaving the remaining team members to help Coulson and Robbie find out what Gideon was doing in the mill. Emilie stumbles back into the lab with Fitz’s help.

“Is everyone ok?” She asks. Everything around her feels like it’s moving.

“Yes, but our mystery guest has disappeared.” Says Simmons.

“What do you mean disappeared?” She asks.

“Poof, a flash of light and he was gone.”

“I think I’m gonna be…sick.” They sit her on a specimen table right before she blacks out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilie decides to explore her powers in the lab with Quake, but things get way out of hand for her and the team....

The ground team enters deep into the mill in search of the source of the energy signature. They discover a room full of steel slats with a strange rock in the middle.

“I’m not picking up any energy readings, but this is where we traced the signal.” Says Coulson, using his robotic hand to scan the area.

“Hey, guys.” Calls Quake. “I think I found something.”

They approach the large rock with a flat surface and notice a strange script carved into it.

“Any idea what language that is?” Asks Coulson.

“Doesn’t look like anything I’ve ever seen.” Replies Mae.

Coulson gets a few scans of the rock. “Hey Fitz, I’m sending you some images of a rock. It looks like the energy signature was coming from it.”

Fitz walks over to his computer and uploads the images. “Got it.”

“See if you can find out what language these carvings are and have a team come down to transport it, we’re on our way back.”

Emilie wakes up in bed at HQ with an ice pack on her head. She sits up on the side just as someone knocks on the door.

“Come in.” She says holding the ice pack on her head.

“Hey,” says Quake. “I brought you something to eat. I figured you might be hungry. You’ve been asleep for 10 hours.”

“10 hours?!”

“Yep, that tranq you took put you out for a while.”

“The agent that got shot…” Emilie starts to ask.

“He’s gonna make it.” Reassures Quake.

Emilie puts down the ice pack. “Did you guys find anything else down there?”

“Yea, actually. Coulson took some scans of some pretty weird looking script on a rock. It looked like that was the site of the energy source, but there was nothing when we found it.”

“Any idea who the guy in the suit was?”

“Nope, but he’s hoping you may recognize him. Whenever you’re ready Coulson has an image of him he’d like you to take a look at.”

There is another knock at the door and Quake goes to answer it.

“Uh…I’ll leave you guys alone.” She steps out and Robbie steps in.

Emilie avoids any eye contact with him.

“You ok?” He asks.

“I’m FINE.” She says, mocking the tone he used with her earlier.

“I told you not to come down. We could have found the control room and got the power running ourselves.”

“And risk getting caught or ambushed?”

“You could have been hurt, seriously hurt.”

“And so could everyone else!” She says speaking out.

“The Watchdogs aren’t after everyone else!”

“Don’t... Just don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Act like we’re together.” She says sternly. “Like you really care if something happens to me.”

He stares at her with a loss for words.

“If I die today do you know what would happen?” She waits for him to answer. When he doesn’t respond she tells him. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I have no family to morn me and nothing in life to live for. I am alone.” Her voice starts to crack with emotion. “All I have is me. So, I don’t need you to protect me. You’re much better at hurting me.”

She walks out of the room leaving Robbie to digest everything she’s said. She finds Quake in Coulson’s office trying to figure out what their next step should be.

“I'm sorry if I’m interrupting.” Apologizes Emilie. “I thought maybe you could help me out with something whenever you're free.”

“I think we’re done here.” Says Coulson releasing Quake. “But before you go…” Coulson pulls up an image of the man they saw in the suit. “Do you recognize him?”

“No,” Emilie walks closer to the screen. “Can you zoom in on his hand?”

She looks closely and recognizes a tattoo on his hand.

“Look familiar?” asks Coulson.

“The writing...”

“We found more of it on a rock at the facility.” He pulls up an image of the stone with the strange engraving.

“My dad had a similar tattoo on his hand.”

“Any idea what it means?”

“No, I thought it was just a tattoo.”

“Well considering what we know of your dad and the mysterious circumstances we met this guy under, I’d say we have an angel on our hands. And I don’t think he’s on the good side.”

“What’s up?” Asks Quake, once they step out of the office.

“I thought maybe you could help me experiment with my powers.”

“Yea, let’s head over to the lab.” Quake notices something bothering her but decides not to ask about it just yet.

“When you use your powers, how do you feel?” She asks.

“I don’t know. It feels…natural, but I’m scared at the same time.”

They walk into the lab and Quake has Emilie step into the booth.

“Let’s try a meditation exercise. I want you to close your eyes and just relax. Try to listen to your body.”

Emilie closes her eyes and relaxes. She thinks back to a memory of her dad. He’s outside washing the mustang and Emilie runs up to him with a baseball.

“Hey kiddo.” He says lifting her up.

“Can you teach me how to throw now?” Asks little Emilie.

“Sure.” He says grabbing the extra mitt she brought him.

Quake watches as Emilie starts to become entranced in her memory. “Try and think of calm, peaceful, memories.”

Emilie remembers wildly throwing the ball to her dad.

“That’s ok sweetie. It takes practice, but we’re gonna get it.”

He rolls the ball back over to Emilie. “Now I want you to throw it right here,” He says pointing to the glove. “Right here sweetie.”

Emilie throws the ball and is a little closer this time. She is excited as her dad rolls it back.

“That was so close honey! Let try it again.”

Quake watches Emilie in the booth. Her hair starts to lift off her shoulders like static.

Little Emilie throws again and lands the ball in her father’s glove. She jumps with excitement.

“Good job!” He says. She runs over and gives him a big hug.

Emilie suddenly starts to lift off the ground in the booth, visible static charges firing from her body. Fitz walks over from his computer.

“Is she doing that herself? Producing a static field?” He asks.

“Yea,” Acknowledges Quake.

Little Emilie sees her mom walk out of the house.

“What did I miss?” She asks.

“Emilie just threw a heater. Almost knocked the glove right off my hand!” He says exaggerating her accomplishment.

Emilie focuses on the image of her mother. She feels the warmth of their love and then it gets hot.

“What’s with the air in here?” Asks Quake.

“Nothing. It’s always set on 65.” Replies Fitz. He walks over to his computer and pulls up data being recorded from inside the booth. “It must be her.”

Quake touches the booth and feels a heat radiating off the glass.

The image of Emilie’s mom soon gets dark. The sunshine fades and as her mom approaches, her face begins to burn to ash. Emilie reaches out for her hand, but it crumbles at her touch. She turns back to look at her father and realizes she is alone. Fear sets in and she starts to panic. “Mommy!...Daddy!”

Fitz continues to monitor the data in the booth. “Um, she’s giving off A LOT of heat. Her core temperature is at 250° and steadily rising.”

“Whatever she’s thinking about must be getting her worked up. Emilie,” Quake calls to her. “Think happy thoughts. Think of memories that make you happy.”

Emilie is too focused on her memory to hear Quake calling out to her. She sees smoke all around. “Mommy....Daddy!” She calls out again, this time in real life.

Soon her body ignites, still suspended off the ground by the static field.

“Emilie!” Calls Quake. “Emilie!”

Simmons walks into the lab and drops the files she is carrying. “What is going on?”

“Daisy was trying to help Emilie with her powers and now she’s concentrated on a memory we can’t break her out of.”

Emilie let’s out an ear-piercing scream from inside the booth. Everyone in the lab covers their ears and Emilie’s body collapses to the floor. Quake runs to check on Emilie. Her skin is steaming as she gets back to her feet.

“Don’t touch me!” Warns Emilie.

“Are you alright?” Asks Simmons.

“I’m fine.” She walks out of the booth and Fitz pulls up the footage of what happened. Emilie watches speechless and slightly horrified.

“It’s okay. You’re making progress. It’s not something you learn to do over night.” Reassures Quake.

“And we can make adjustments to your suit as you make progress.” Says Simmons. Emilie walks off.

“Poor thing. This is really frustrating her.” Says Simmons.

“She’s not just frustrated…she’s scared.” Explains Quake.

Emilie walks around the compound trying to find an exit that wasn’t locked down. After her third try she loses her temper. She puts her hand on the keypad and delivers a jolt of electricity causing the circuits to fry.

“I can’t begin to imagine what you’re going through.” Says Coulson walking up behind her.

“I want out.” She demands.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.”

“Just let them take me...” She pleads.

“You don’t know what they might do to you.” Expresses Coulson.

“I don’t care,” she yells with tears in her eyes. “Let them kill me.”

“Is that the what you want? You think that things would be better if you were just gone?” He watches as tears pour from her eyes. Mae, Quake, and Mac walk over.

“Emilie, trust me. This is not the end of the world. We can work through this.” Says Quake, trying to defuse her outburst.

“No...” Says Emilie shaking her head. She places her hand on the keypad again and delivers a charge. The door slowly starts opening.

“Did she bypass the security system?” Asks Mac.

“She fried the connection. The system is offline. Emilie, stop.” Coulson holds up an ICER, a gun that incapacitates assailants instantly.

She sees him pointing the gun at her. She slowly rises off the ground, her eyes completely dilated, electricity flickering across her skin.

“Emilie you need to relax!” Yells Quake.

Emilie holds out her hand sending a pulse of electricity towards Coulson knocking him back. She sees Mae reach for her ICER and tries to knock her back as well, but Quake sends a sonic pulse dissipating the charge and knocking Emilie against the partially opened door. Emilie gets to her knees enraged. She tries to create another pulse, but Coulson manages to shoot her with the ICER. She immediately blacks out.

“Put her in a containment cube.” Orders Coulson.

“You sure it’s gonna hold her?” Asks a concerned Mac.

“Let's hope so.”

Mac bumps into Robbie in Engineering after they deal with Emilie.

“I think you need to have a talk with Em.” He suggests.

“Now’s not a good time.” Robbie continues tinkering with the part him and Mac removed from one of the Jets the day before.

“Coulson just had to ICE her. I’d say now is as good a time as any.”

“What?” Says Robbie becoming concerned.

“She went postal and Coulson ICED her. She’s in one of the containment cubes in holding.”

Robbie tries to decide what is best.

“Look, I know you guys are having a little lovers quarrel, but you’re probably the only one that can reason with her…and who she can’t seriously hurt.” Adds Mac. Robbie puts down the tools and walks over to the holding area. He finds Emilie laying on the bed.

“Don’t worry, she’s just sleeping.” Says Mae sneaking up behind him. “She would have done a number on us had Coulson not ICED her.”

“That's not like her. She wouldn’t hurt anyone.” States Robbie.

Mae pulls up security footage of the incident on the containment cube’s keypad.

“She’s scared.” Mae tells him.

“That makes the two of us.” He mutters.

“If you want to go in and see her, you’ll have to go through Coulson. He’s deemed her a security threat.” Informs Mae as she leaves the area.

“Anything on that script?” Asks Coulson walking into the lab.

“Not yet.” Fitz pulls up his data from the rock. “So, I think this was used as a portal.”

“How did you get to that conclusion?” Questions Coulson.

“I did a scan and there are particles that indicate there was energy coming from the rock. How? I don’t know. It’s a rock. There is nothing special about it. But there were traces of blood.” Explains Fitz.

“Blood from what?”

“Angels. I’m pretty sure it was used to transport Gideon into our world.”

“So they used blood from good angels to bring back a bad one?” Questions Coulson.

“That’s what it looks like.”

“Well, we’re going to need more to go on. If we translate that script maybe we can find out where he came from, although I’m pretty sure it’s not the clouds. Me and Mae have a meeting with the director in an hour. Keep me posted.” He walks out of the room and Simmons looks up suspiciously from her computer.

Mae and Coulson head to meet with the SHIELD Director at a summit he is attending. Simmons tracks down Quake in the sparing room.

“Hey.” Says Quake, grabbing the punching bag.

“I need your help.” Requests Simmons.

“What’s going on?”

“It’s about Emilie…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her breakdown, Emilie learns how much she means to those around her. That love is put to the test....

In the cube, Emilie sits with her head in her hands. Face swollen from tears. She hears the cube doors open and looks over to see Quake and Simmons.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Informs Emilie. “Let me guess. Coulson isn’t aware you’re here.”

Quake and Simmons look at each other.

“No. He doesn’t.” Admits Simmons.

“We’re here because we want to be.” Says Quake.

“Must be nice to have that choice.” Fires Emilie.

“What you’re going through…I’m not gonna pretend it’s normal. But it’s not wrong.” Says Quake.

Quake and Simmons sit next to her on the bed.

Emilie takes a deep breath. “I was in a really dark place the night I met Robbie. I had come to the conclusion that I could never have a normal life. There was a guy pointing a gun at me and I wanted him to pull the trigger.”

Quake takes Emilie’s hand.

“I don’t know, maybe it was divine intervention, maybe it was just luck, but I woke up the next day and didn’t feel alone.”

“You’re not alone. There are thousands of us out there and a lot of them feel the same way you do. You’re scared, I know because I was too. I didn’t know how to control my powers and you, you have a whole new set that you didn’t even know existed. I promise, we will do everything we can to help you get through this.” Says Quake.

“I think what you really need is a pick me up.” Says Simmons, as she walks back over to the door and rolls in a small cart.

“What’s that?” Asks Emilie.

Simmons pulls off a cover and reveals a projector, drinks, and snacks. Emilie looks at her and Quake.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never had a girls night?” Asks Simmons.

Emilie shakes her head. Simmons hooks up the projector and sets up a movie. The girls sit down on the bed next to Emilie with the popcorn.

“When Fitz makes me want to strangle him or I just need to unwind from a rough week, I turn on movie and stuff my face with junk.” States Simmons.

“I don’t need an excuse to down junk food.” Adds Quake. Emilie cracks a smile and grabs a handful of popcorn.

At the Summit the Director wants to know exactly what Coulson and his team are doing about the Watchdogs.

“They’ve been awfully quiet the last 48 hours.” Says Director Mason.

“I wish I could tell you it’s because we wiped them out, but unfortunately that’s not the case.” Coulson declares.

“Do we know what the writing on the rock is or what this Gideon guy wants?”

“We have Fitz-Simmons translating it as we speak,” Bluffs Coulson. “I’ll be sure to let you know once we know the full translation. As for Gideon, it’s unclear what he’s after.”

“And what about this…Nephilim?” Inquires the Director.

“She’s just as clueless as we are.”

The Director searches Coulson’s face lies and then bids them goodbye as he is pulled off to a press conference.

“Fitz-Simmons has no clue on the origin of that script.” Says Mae calling Coulson’s bluff.

“I told him what he needed to hear to keep him off our back.”

Mae gives him a side eye and they head back to the jet. When they get back to HQ it’s late.

Fitz catches Coulson walking down the hall. “I think I may have something but…uh….”

“What is it? Spit it out.”

“Ok, I may have something, but…it’s…archived.”

“So, get Simmons to clear it for you.”

“Yea, well Simmons doesn’t have clearance for the Vatican.”

“What?!” He says.

“Yea…so…in the Vatican, they have pages of scriptures that were removed from the bible because it didn’t fit with the times, and the church believed it could do more harm than good, so they kept them locked away.”

“The Vatican?” Repeats Coulson.

“Yes, Coulson, listen to me. I couldn’t get any linguistics on those markings, but I did find several images from the Vatican of artifacts containing similar markings.”

“Looks like we’re breaking into the Vatican.” Declares Coulson. “Where’s Simmons?”

“I don’t know. Now that I think about it, I haven’t seen her for a while.”

Coulson pulls up security footage to see if he can find Simmons. When he can’t find her or Quake on any of the cams, he checks the feed from the containment cube. Both are passed out on the bed with Emilie surrounded by junk food.

“This is why I don’t have kids.” Coulson states. He walks down to holding and opens the cube. “Sleepover is OVER.” He says as he walks in.

The girls all wake startled by his entrance. He looks over them like a disappointed father.

“I’m gone a couple of hours and all the rules go out the window.” He scolds.

“It was my idea. I’m sorry.” Admits Simmons.

“She’s not completely to blame.” Adds Quake.

“I want you two out. Now.” Orders Coulson.

Simmons and Quake grab the refreshments and wheel out the projector.

“They were just trying to help.” Says Emilie remorsefully. “I’m sorry…for earlier.”

He stands in the doorway, waiting to hear her out.

“My life is changing quicker than I can adjust.” She reveals. “You guys have been so nice and welcoming…”

“I said it before, and I’ll say it again. I can’t imagine what your going through right now, physically or emotionally. If I was in your shoes, I can’t say I’d behave much more differently. But you need to understand we are not your enemies and we’re not just a team of super cool government officials. We are a family and we care deeply for each other. I know that ‘Family’ for you is not the easiest thing to inject yourself into, but I hope that one day that’s what we become for you.” He walks out of the cube leaving the door open.

“Aren’t you going to lock me in?” Asks Emilie.

“Do I need too?” Coulson replies as he walks down the hall.

Emilie steps out of the cube and heads to her room. Agents try not to stare as she walks down the hall, but she can feel their eyes. She gets to her room and immediately falls asleep.

The next morning Coulson calls the team into his office. “As you all know, we aren’t exactly getting a green light on this. And the Vatican isn’t going to just let SHIELD agents walk in and take photos of hidden religious text.”

“Fitz-Simmons, you will pose as religious scholars. You will be granted access by the church to view these texts.”

“Are they really giving us access?” asks Simmons.

“Of course, not. We’re going to set you up with badges granting you access through their points of entry. Once in Fitz will take photos of any text he thinks will be useful.”

Fitz pulls out a pair of glasses and puts them on. “The lenses are a fully functioning camera, capable of taking photos, video, heat, and structural scans, and uploading it straight to our computer systems.”

“Me and Mae will be on standby outside in the event something should go down.” Says Coulson.

They take one of the smaller jets to the Vatican leaving Emile, Mac, Quake, and Robbie behind at HQ. Emilie decides to blow off some left-over emotions and heads over to the sparing room to hit the bags.

“Can we talk?” Robbie asks after finding her. She looks at him with a blank expression and sits down in a chair to take off her gloves.

“I need you to understand why I reacted the way I did.”

“So, you came to justify being an asshole?” She scoffs.

“Emilie…”

“Do you know how much that hurt?” She looks at him intensely. “We never officiated ourselves as a couple. But there was more to us. There was something there that you denied even existed. I walked away hurt because I thought you let me in, and instead you threw me out.”

“I’m scared.” He reveals. “I’m scared. Ok? I…I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Robbie, you cannot shield me from the world because you’re scared of what may happen to me.”

“It’s not the world I’m trying to shield you from…it’s me.” She looks at him. His eyes burning as he struggles with the Rider. “He…he feels a need… I see everything when he’s in control. I don’t want to see him hurt you.”

He starts to shake, and she grabs his hand.

“Robbie, you control him. He doesn’t control you. Without you he has no power.”

“I can’t…” He says. He grips her wrist and transforms into the Rider. Emilie pulls back but he doesn’t let go. He grabs her by the neck and slams her against the wall.

“Robbie…” She gasps, “Robbie fight him...”

The Riders grip tightens around her neck as she struggles to breathe. The fire alarm goes off and with all her strength Emilie places her hand on his chest and delivers a fiery burst, knocking the Rider back. He gets up and staggers back and forth. Everyone comes running to the room as Robbie struggles to transform back into himself. He pushes his way through the agents and makes his way down the hall. Emilie takes a moment to catch her breath before heading towards the shower avoiding everyone.

Mac tracks down Robbie heading to his car. “You sure have been putting some miles on that thing.”

Robbie stops in his tracks. “I’m out.”

“What you just gonna leave? What about Emilie?” Asks Mac.

“That’s why I have to leave.”

“I’m not so sure that’s the right thing…”

“It’s the best thing.” Interrupts Robbie. “I lose control when I’m around her.”

“That’s what love does. It makes you crazy.” Says Mac.

“Yea, well most people who are crazy in love don’t turn into a fiery demon and try to kill them.” He points out.

“What does she mean to you?” Ask Mac. “You, Robbie, not the Rider.”

Robbie takes a second to think. “More than I can put into words.” He tries to describe it. “I’ve been hiding in the shadows ever since the accident. Scared someone might discover what I am. She still got in the car.” He says, remembering what she said the night they snuck out.

“Why would you let him come between that?” Questions Mac. “If you care for her as much as I think you do, you would let him know who is in charge.”

Robbie gets in the Charger and takes off.

Later that evening Quake and Mac get a call from the away team. They got the information they were looking for, but they will have to decipher some of the text using their computer systems.

“How’s everything going over there?” Asks Coulson.

“Fine.” Says Quake and Mac simultaneously.

“Good.” Says Coulson not believing them for a minute. “We’ll be back within the hour.”

After her shower Emilie sits in her room listening to music in her earbuds while staring at the ceiling. She notices the lights start to flicker. She gets up and steps out of her room.

“Old building.” Says one of the agents walking by.

She walks back to the room and hears a strange sound, almost like a whisper. She pauses to listen before deciding it’s nothing and puts her ear buds back in. She lays on the bed and closes her eyes, feeling someone gazing at her. She opens her eyes and jumps when she sees the man in the suit from the mill.

“Sorry to wake you.” He says. “I’m afraid it’s time you come with me.”

The alarms start going off in HQ signaling a breach.

“I don’t think so.” Says Emilie. She blasts a shockwave at him but Gideon shifts, almost like a ghost, out of the way leaving a clear path to the door. She makes a run for it and sees complete chaos. There are SHEILD agents running in all directions. She takes off down the hall and sees an angel with wings hurling one of the agents into the ceiling. She runs the opposite direction down a corridor and sees Gideon again.

“You cannot hide.” He says walking towards her.

She runs back the way she came and turns down a hall towards the lab. She sees Mac with his shotgun, and he yells for her to get down. He pulls the trigger and hits one of the angels who blocks most of the impact with his wing.

“Go, get out of here!” He hands her his badge.

Emilie takes off running again not sure where to go. She counts 4 angels other than Gideon on her way to an exit. She gets to one of the access doors and scans Mac’s ID. The door opens and she finds Gideon there waiting. She tries to run but he grabs her arm and places a cuff on it.

“That’s enough cat and mouse.” He says.

“Let her go.” Says Robbie as he walks down the corridor.

“That’s cute, but the whole knight in shining armor thing is a little outdated.” Says Gideon.

Robbie transforms into the Rider and races towards them.

“Interesting…” says Gideon. He produces a pair of wings and before Robbie can reach them, wraps them around Emilie and they teleport out of the facility. Quake and Mac come running down the hall just as they receive a call from Coulson and Mae.

“What’s going on? I just received a signal saying there’s been a breach.” He asks.

“We were just attacked.” Acknowledges Quake.

“Is everyone ok?” Inquires Mae.

“They took Emilie…” Says Robbie in distress.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race against time...

The teleport was almost instant. Gideon lets go of Emilie and she falls to the floor gasping and holding her stomach.

“Where are we?” She demands while fighting the urge to puke.

“An ancient temple.” He says. “Built hundreds of years before Christ.”

“How did you find me?”

“That tranquilizer had a nano tracker.”

She looks around at the sandstone walls and floor. “If I’m so important, why didn’t you just have your watchdog goons take me from the house instead of trying to burn me alive?”

“You hadn’t fully matured into your powers. You were useless to me at the time. I needed you to embrace what you are.”

She turns to look at him and notices the tattoo on his hand. “That tattoo. My father had one just like it.”

“Me and your father were part of the same Order of Angels. We were Guardians of Humans. I wish things could have turned out differently for him, but he needed to die in order for you to carry out the prophecy.”

“You started the fire killed my parents?” Says Emilie emotionally.

“God favors humans above all other creatures,” He says kneeling beside her. “We, his most devoted followers, went into battle when Lucifer waged his war against him. And yet he treats humans as his greatest creation.”

“So, what’s my part now in all of this?”

“You’re the only Nephilim to ever survive the power they’ve received. That makes you a very special to the Dark Prince.”

“So, you sacrifice me and kill all of humanity?” Scoffs Emilie. “That’s a pretty generic apocalypse.”

“Sacrifice? That won’t be necessary. We’ll be needing you wipe out the humans.”

Emilie’s stare intensifies. Death was the worst possible outcome she had considered, becoming a weapon to slaughter billions of people hadn’t even crossed her mind. She tries to tap into her powers, but she feels empty.

“Feeling weak? Powerless?” He asks holding up the cuff he put on her wrist. “These shackles have been engraved with the High Speech preventing the use of your powers. This temple was once used to sacrifice our kind as punishment for going against HIS good grace.” He places the second cuff on her other wrist and calls in 2 angels who shackle her to a wall inside the sandstone room.

“I think I have something.” Says Fitz stressed from a long night of trying to decode the script. Simmons runs over to his computer.

“Fitz you’re amazing.” She says kissing him and running off to find Coulson who is in his office with Mae talking to Director Mason.

“I thought you said Fitz-Simmons was already in the process of translating the writing?” Questions the Director.

“They were…they just…” Starts Coulson.

“We have something!” Says Simmons charging through the door. “Fitz was right. The stone was a portal. Gideon must have come through it when we got the energy reading.”

“Forget the stone. What does he need with Emilie?” Ask Coulson.

“She’s the key…to an apocalypse.”

“Great.” Says Director Mason. “The press is gonna be all over me after this one.”

“You should probably start prepping for that.” Says Coulson, cutting the feed for the Director.

Mac finds Robbie sitting in Emilie’s room on the bed.

“Hey man. We’ll get her back.” He says trying to ease Robbie’s pain.

“It’s been two days…She wouldn’t be gone if I had been here.” Robbie says, blaming himself.

“That’s not true. You saw what happened. He just vanished.”

“He never should have been able to get that close to her.”

“Blaming yourself isn’t going to help us get her back.”

Mac turns to see Fitz running down the hall towards Coulson’s office.

“What’s going on?” He asks as he runs by.

“I know where she is.” Says Fitz not stopping.

Robbie jumps up and follows Fitz.

Emilie can’t tell if it’s night or day. All she can see is a light from a torch outside the door where she is being kept. The door creaks open and Gideon walks in. She can barely hold her head up to look at him.

“You all are so fragile.” He says holding up her chin. He snaps his fingers and 2 angels walk in and unhook her from the wall. “Time to get you prepped.” He says. “We need you to look your best.”

The 2 angels pick her up and take her to another room. It is empty with a stone tub in the middle illuminated by light coming from a hole in the ceiling. The two angels rip off her clothes and dunk her in the tub of cold water. The icy sensation of the water awakens her. She starts to thrash around fighting back. One pushes her head down into the water as she struggles to breathe. Finally, they snatch her out and slip a white gown over her.

“It’s time.” Gideon says. They walk her into a large room with a large cross. One of the angels holds her up while two others remove the shackles from her wrists and bind her arms to the cross. She looks around and sees angels everywhere, kneeling as if to pray. Gideon walks up to an alter behind her. Followed by 5 Watchdog Soldiers who line up in front of Emilie. One looks at her smugly.

“You’re gonna be making the world a better place.” He says.

“You have no idea what you’ve done.”

“Oh, they’re not done yet.” Acknowledges Gideon.

An angel steps up behind each soldier and stabs them. They look to Gideon as their lives slowly fade.

“I know I said you were going to be helping to eliminate the inhuman existence, but this goes far beyond what you mortals can comprehend.”

Gideon pulls out a dagger and cuts his wrist. He allows the blood to flow into a small bowl and passes it to one of the angels. He uses the blood to write in High Speech across Emilie’s arms. It burns her skin as she screams in pain. Gideon starts reciting words from the prophecy. He signals two more angels who walk up and hammer a nail in each of her wrists. She screams again and starts to feel the ground tremble. She’s too weak and in too much pain to fight back.

Gideon continues as the angels all rise to their feet.

“Sorry to interrupt the festivities, but I’m pretty sure you guys don’t have a permit to be doing human sacrifices.” Says Coulson.

Emilie looks up, to see Coulson, Quake, Mac, Mae and Robbie. Gideon yells in High Speech to the angels who get up to fight.

“We have to stop him from finishing the ritual.” Says Coulson.

Emilie locks eyes with Robbie and he unleashes the Ghost Rider. He makes his way towards her. Gideon teleports behind him knocking him down.

“Any idea how many hail mary’s are needed after killing one these guys?” Asks Coulson.

“Nope.” Says Mae.

Robbie gets up and fights back. Emilie hears Gideon yell out in pain as the Rider breaks his wing. He teleports away before he can do the same to the other. Robbie transforms back to himself and runs over to free Emilie.

“Hang in there, Em. I need you to stay with me.”

The rest of the team is finishing off what’s left of the angels. He looks at the nails in her arms.

“I’m sorry baby, but this is going to hurt.” He says. He unties her arms and she look at him with tears in her eyes as he yanks her arms through the screws. She screams out and drops down into his arms.

“Em, I need you to look at me. Look at me Em.” He tries to keep her focused.

“My knight in flaming armor.” She jokes. He smiles and picks her up and starts running down one of the corridors. The rest of the team follows.

Coulson radios ahead, “Fitz, Simmons, were gonna need medical assistance immediately, we have Em, but she’s hurt pretty bad.”

They try to navigate their way out and are confronted by Gideon.

“The ritual was almost complete.” He says. His broken wing drooping behind him as blood leaks down the feathers.

“Yea, well excuse me for being pro-life when someone wants to wipe out all of mankind. Can’t you guys just ask the man upstairs for your own planet?” Asks Coulson.

Gideon opens his wings to reveal a small sword. Before the team can react, he teleports behind Robbie and stabs him in the back. He shouts out in pain as the blade goes through his chest. He loses his grip on Emilie and she falls to the ground. The Rider struggles to take hold of his body. He turns, pushing the blade back through, and grabs Gideon, his grip tightens around his neck as the Rider emerges and lifts him off the ground. He squeezes until the angel turns red and is consumed by hellfire, disintegrating into ash. Robbie transforms back and falls to his knees trying to breathe.

“Robbie?” Calls Emilie as she crawls towards him.

“We need to get them to the jet, NOW.” says Coulson.

Mae and Quake help Emilie up while Coulson and Mac grab Robbie. They get to the transport pod and transfer back to the jet. Fitz-Simmons is there with a medical staff on standby. They lay Emilie and Robbie across two specimen tables.

The team starts hooking them up to IVs and start assessing the damage to her arms and his chest. They work quickly to remove Robbie’s jacket and shirt.

“Oh dear,” says Simmons “Ummm…”

“What? What is it?” Emilie asks impatiently.

“Whatever he was stabbed with…it looks like it’s preventing him from healing.”

“What? No!” Emilie yells pushing everyone away as she struggles to get off the table. “Robbie, please I need you to concentrate ok. I know sometimes it takes a little longer, but...”

“This time feels different,” he says “the pain isn’t going away.”

“No, it’s not different. It’s not. We just have to get you closed up so you don’t lose any more blood…and…and…”

He reaches down and grabs her hand. “I am so sorry. I should have told you sooner.” She places her head down against his. “I love you.” He says. She wraps her arm around his head and holds him close. She feels his hand relax and let go.

“No!” She cries.

Mae wraps her arms around her and pulls her away. “It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay.” She takes her to into another room and stays with her until she passes out. She wakes once they land back at HQ. Emilie goes to the lab where they’re keeping Robbie’s body. Simmons meets her at the door with a supportive hug.

“Is that him?” Inquires Emilie, gesturing to the body covered with a white sheet.

“Yes.” Confirms Simmons.

Emilie walks over and pulls back the sheet covering his face. She rubs her hand across his cheek. He’s cold for a change. She climbs on the table and lies next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I…ummm” Simmons starts to object, but Fitz stops her.

“Jemma, just…just give her a minute.”

They clear the lab to give her some time.

“You picked a perfect time to tell me you love me, you know that.” She says.

“Love can be a hard thing to admit to someone.” Says a familiar voice.

She looks to the foot of the table. “Dad?”

“Hi honey.”

“How? How are you here?”

Mac was walking towards the lab and quickly ducks out of sight and calls for assistance.

“Hey guys. We have another situation in the lab.” He radios.

“I brought you something.” Says her dad.

The team comes running in. Mac aims his shotgun. “Back away!”

“No! It’s okay!” Emilie holds up her hand. “He’s my dad.”

Mac slowly lowers his gun. She climbs off the table and her dad turns to her revealing a flame in the palm of his hand. “It wasn’t easy getting this you know.”

Emilie stares at the flame.

“The devil drives a hard bargain, but he's still technically under contract.” Says her dad, reminding her of his deal.

“I don’t get it. Robbie just cost him a war against his arch nemesis, and he is keeping his word over a deal with one soul?” Questions Coulson.

“Well the deal was never between Lucifer and him. It’s between him and the demon that rides with him.”

“But that sword he was stabbed with…it prevented him from healing.” Inquires Simmons.

“It wasn’t the sword. An immortal cannot ever truly be killed. It didn’t stop him from healing. The Rider relinquished control of his body.” He looks to Emilie. “He needed to make sure Gideon got back to where he belongs.”

Her dad takes hold of her hand and places the flame inside. “Go on. It’s hot where he’s at.”

Emilie guides the flame into Robbie’s chest, but nothing happens. Emilie leans in close to Robbie to kisses his cold lips. “I didn’t get to say I love you too.”

“He may need a little boost.” Suggests her dad.

Emilie concentrates and feels an electrical charge build up in her veins. She places her hand just above his chest and releases a small pulse. Robbie’s body jerks from the charge. She delivers another right before noticing a twitch in his hand. She looks on stunned and places her hands on his face turning him towards her. His skin starts to feel warm and his color starts to return.

“Robbie…?” She searches his face for signs of life. His eyes flicker and then open. They go from cold and empty to warm and confused. She looks in astonishment at her dad.

“Thank you.”

“Me and your mother are so proud of you.” He says embracing her tightly.

“Why…why couldn’t you guys just come down and handle Gideon yourself? Why let it get this far?” asks Fitz.

“Because angels aren’t supposed to meddle in human affairs.” Say Mac.

“The rules on that are pretty straight forward.” Agrees her Dad. “But this was more…personal.”

Her dad walks over to Mac. “You know, you have a special guardian angel who watches over you. And you make her proud all the time.”

“Can you do me a favor. Give her a hug and tell her daddy loves her.” He says.

“Sure. I wish I had longer, but that’s not how things work.” He walks over and kisses Emilie’s forehead. “I love you honey.” With a blink he’s gone.

The team walks over to Robbie who is moaning in pain.

“Agh…for a second I thought I was dead.” He says.

“You’ve been dead for almost 8 hours.” Informs Emilie.

He looks around in disbelief.

“Agh.” He yells, trying to sit up.

Simmons hooks Robbie up to an IV and vital sign machine.

“So, you love me too?” he smirks.

“Is that what you heard?” She smiles. He manages to prop up on one arm and pull her in for a kiss.

“Get a room.” jokes Quake.

“As soon as I can get off this table. I been to hell and back, I could use some TLC.” He teases.

Emilie stays with him after the others leave. Simmons eventually comes back in to check on him and slips him a sedative to help him sleep.

“That should keep him out for a little bit. His body is really struggling to heal this time, but at least he’s not bleeding out.” She says.

“Coming back from the dead doesn’t sound like an easy thing to do.” Emilie points out.

“I for one, am glad to have you both back. How they even knew where to find you is beyond me.” Says Simmons.

Emilie suddenly remembers the nano tracker that Gideon mentioned. “The tracker. There was a tracker in the tranquilizer they shot me with.”

Simmons grabs a small scanner and runs it up and down Emilie’s back where they removed the tranquilizer.

“I think I found it.” The scanner picks up a small speck. “That is quite a clever way to hunt someone down.”

“Yea, I’d rather not be hunted anymore so if we can just remove it that would be great.”

Simmons grabs a pair of magnifying glasses and gives her a shot of local anesthesia.

“Let’s hope we can remove it with little damage.” She creates a small incision near the tracker and with minimal effort is able to find and remove it. She then bandages up the incision and places the tracker on a tray for further examination by her and Fitz.

“You really should get some more sleep.” Urges Simmons. “He’ll be fine. I’m sure by the time you get up he’ll be back to his old stubborn self.”

She gives him one more kiss before heading to her room with the sleeping meds Simmons gives her.

Emilie heads over to the lab to see Robbie, as soon as she wakes the next morning.

“You just missed him,” says Mae. “He went to go speak to Coulson.”

Emilie turns to leave, but Simmons stops her. “One second. Before you go, I’d like to take a look at your wrists.” She unwraps the bandages and is surprised to see they’ve almost completely healed.

“Well, I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised considering you’re half angel.”

Emilie flexes and rotates her wrists which are stiff and sore, but otherwise healed. Simmons removes the bandage off her back where they removed the tracker while she’s there as well.

Emilie catches up to Robbie in Coulson’s office.

“Good to see you up and moving around.” Says Coulson. Robbie walks over to her and looks at her wrists. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tight.

“Me and Robbie were just discussing what happens next.” Says Coulson. “I figured a little R&R was in order. I could arrange something for the two of you. Tahiti is pretty nice.”

“Home. Home would be enough.” She says. Coulson nods his head.

“I know you guys are not official shield agents, but I’d hope that you two would remain assets, and possibly help out with some future ass kicking.”

“Nothing stopped you from dragging us along before.” Says Robbie.

Coulson smiles. “I know, but I figured this time I’d ask.”

Emilie and Robbie leave Coulson to make arrangements for them to go back home. They prep the jet and head back towards LA. They land out of sight on a blocked portion of freeway.

“Just so you know this isn’t goodbye.” Says Coulson to Emilie. “You're part of the family now.”

He gives her a friendly handshake before she gets in Robbie’s Charger. She feels comforted as they drive through the neighborhood to her house.

“Are you sure they’re gonna be ok for the moment? We aren't exactly sure there aren’t anymore rogue angels after them.” says Mae.

“No, but they need some time together. Besides, I have a team in the area monitoring any suspicious activity.” Say Coulson.

“Of course, you do.” Says Mae.

They walk into the house and Emilie immediately collapses on the couch. Robbie smiles and does the same laying his head on her stomach.

“It feels good to be home.” She pauses for a moment remembering Robbie has no home to go back to. “So, I was thinking…if you wanted. I have two extra bedrooms I don’t really use. You and Gabe could…I mean…unless you had something else planned.”

“I hadn’t really paid it much thought.” He sits up and rests his elbows on his legs.

“It doesn’t have to be permanent. You know, just until something else comes up.”

He looks around at the house. “Gonna have to make some adjustments for Gabe.”

Emilie's face lights up.

“But if we stay here, I am NOT sleeping in a spare bedroom.” He says picking her up in his arms.

“Oh, no, see…I don’t share my bed with just ANY man…”

He cuts her off. “I’m not just any man mi Amor, I’m YOUR man.”

“Is that right?”

“Yea, that’s right, you know you put me through hell right? You’re stuck with me.” He starts walking down the hallway. “Now which one of these is

OUR room.”

“Getting warmer,” She laughs as he walks past the bathroom and first room.

He finds the room, tosses her on the bed, and looks around. “Some of this stuff is gonna have to go.”

“You’re gonna have to go.” She jokes. He leans over her and grabs her legs wrapping them around him.

“And where do you want me to go?” He says, breathing his warm breath down the side of her neck and teasing with a kiss.

“You know I can’t think when you do that.” She says. He smiles and tries to do it again, but she pushes him to the side and mounts him.

“Ok,” he says with a smile. “I’ll stop.”

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” She smiles flirtatiously. “You can decorate the garage…bedroom is off limits.”

“That was a given. Now let me finish what I started.” He sits up and pulls her against him.

His warm kisses make her heart flutter. She rubs the back of his head as he slides her shirt away from her shoulder and works his way down to her chest. He lays her down on the bed again and begins unbuttoning her shirt. She pulls his off and sees the fresh pink skin covering the spot on his chest where he was stabbed. She runs her fingers across it and remembers the horrible scene. He takes her hand in his.

“It’s over.” He whispers. They take off their clothes and begin teasing each other with kisses and fingertips. She can feel him between her legs as he rubs her thigh. She pulls his hips bringing him closer and grabs him gently and guide him inside her. He pauses with ecstasy and then begins to move slowly in and out. Her skin feels alive as they grind passionately against each other. Their breathing heavy and lustful. Emilie pulls away and has him lay down. She climbs on top, but before guiding him inside she gently massages him, while kissing his lips. She eases down and rides him slowly. He grabs her hips trying to maintain himself.

“The way you’re moving is gonna get you in trouble.” He says.

“Do I look scared?” She asks taunting him as she takes him deeper fighting the urge to climax.

He picks her up, still intertwined with her body. She wraps her legs around him as he pushes her up against the wall.

“Time to pay for your sins.” He says sliding deep into her. He buries his head into her neck, lifting her up, and then pulling her down against him again. She moans with excitement, feeling her insides tighten around him making his movements feel better and better.

“Robbie…” She mutters, “I can’t take it anymore.” She feels her body start to give in and climax. She wraps her legs around him as tight as she can gripping his back. He thrusts his hips into hers faster and deeper until they both peak. She throws her arms around his shoulders as her body tries to recover. He places one hand on the wall while trying to catch his breath. He turns around and they both collapse into the bed.

“So that’s what 8 hours in hell does to a man.” She jokes. He laughs as he stretches out on the bed. She lays her head on his chest and relaxes to the sound of his heart. It doesn’t take long before they both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends the first "episode" of Forged In Hell Fire, I've written 4 full "episodes" already and would like to continue more so stay tuned for more updates! I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several months after Gideon kidnapped Emilie and tried to turn her into a weapon of the apocalypse, her and Robbie try to pick up where they left off...

Emile searches the bed for Robbie with her hands. She opens her eyes to find him gone. She gets up to shower and heads out to the garage. Emilie kneels down and looks at him under her car. “You know, in the last two months I can count the number of times I’ve woken up next to you, on one hand.”

He smiles.

“What time is Gabe gonna be here?” She asks.

Robbie slides out from under the car. “Not until tomorrow afternoon. I’m gonna grab a few things for him before he gets here.” He stands to give her a kiss and rubs a greasy finger down her nose.

“Really?” She says trying to wipe off her face.

Back at SHIELD HQ Coulson is in his office on screen with Director Mason.

“Have you had a chance to look at the file I sent over?” Asks Mason.

“I took a peek.” Coulson walks over to his desk and pulls out the file. “What’s so special about this Hyde character? Just looks like some guy who cooked up some new street drug.”

“That mugshot of him you see in there was before developing the drug.” Informs Mason. Coulson finds another photo taken from a security camera of a man slightly taller than the one in the previous photo with a grotesque build. “The one you’re looking at now is after.”

“I see where he got the name. He’s a monster.”

“Not just him. Everyone that takes that drug. He’s been using addicts to test it out and there have been reports of it being distributed by some street gangs.”

“I’ll run through everything and keep you posted.” Says Coulson, placing the file back down on the desk.

“What are Emilie and Robbie up to?” Asks Mason.

“They’re picking up where they left off. Taking it a day at a time I would assume.”

The Director sits back in his chair. “Are they alone?”

“I have a team keeping tabs. Just in case something should arise.”

“Very good. Well, I’ll let you get back to things there.”

They say their goodbyes and cut transmission. Coulson takes a seat and starts studying the file.

The next day, during the start of his spring break, Gabe gets settled in with Emilie and Robbie.

“Wow, you guys did great.” He says looking around at his room.

“I’ll be right back.” Says Robbie. Emilie shoots him a look thinking that he’s going for a ride with the Rider.

“I’m just grabbing something out of the Charger.” He says holding his hands up in surrender as he leaves.

“Thanks, Emilie.” Says Gabe.

“It’s nothing.” She responds. “You guys are like family. I’m glad I could be here for you.”

Robbie comes in with a small box and hands it to Gabe. He opens it and pulls out a small slightly charred photo album and baseball glove in perfect condition from when the two boys were younger.

“Shield found that after the fire.” Informs Robbie.

Gabe starts to get teary-eyed and Robbie goes to comfort him. Gabe's tears are cut short by laughter.

“You good?” Asks a confused Robbie.

Gabe turns towards Emilie, holds up the book, and shows her the first photo in the album. It’s the picture he mentioned before the fire of little Robbie racing his power wheel in a diaper.

Emilie starts laughing as Robbie takes the album out of his hands.

“Really, bro?”

That Friday, Emilie takes the bus home from work so Robbie can take Gabe to a baseball game. After she showers, she pulls out a file from Fitz with all her family history and information. She looks at the photos of her mom and reads all the articles and myths about Nephilim he found in his research from the Vatican files. She hears Robbie and Gabe walk in.

“How was the game?” She asks walking into the living room.

“Don’t get him started.” Says Robbie laughing.

“Let’s just say if I had been out there, things would have been different.” Replies Gabe.

“Since you’re home…” says Robbie pulling a set of keys out of his jacket pocket. “Up for a ride?” He tosses them to her.

She looks at the keys to her mustang.

“Moment of truth.” He opens the door and they head out to the garage.

Emilie gets in the car and takes in the aroma bringing back memories of her parents before she turns the key and fires it up. She gives it a little gas and listens to it roar.

Robbie steps into his Charger and fires it up. They take off around the city cruising for a few minutes before pulling up to a red light.

“You know where those abandoned apartments are off Lunesta?” He asks and she nods.

“You can follow my taillights there.” He taunts as he revs his engine and smiles.

The light turns green and they take off. Emilie hesitates on the throttle for a moment not sure if she should push the limits of her father’s car. It only takes a second before her confidence is boosted and she floors it. Her hesitation gives Robbie a slight advantage, but she quickly gains lost ground. He just barely makes it to the abandoned apartment building before her.

He steps out of his car, smiling with pride.

“You get scared?” He says laughing.

“Just a little hesitation. It won’t happen again.” She walks over and kisses him. “Thank you.”

Their moment is interrupted by three cars pulling into the building’s parking lot. Robbie looks on as one of the guys steps out. A big Hispanic gang member covered in tattoos. Robbie looks away.

“Robbie?” Asks the man stepping in front of the headlights as five other men step out of the vehicles. “Que Paso? I haven’t seen you since you got those 2Gs off me a few years back.”

“Grumpy.” He addresses the man. “Been taking care of family business.”

“Yea, I heard about your brother. It’s a shame.”

Emilie can feel the tension in the air between Robbie and the man he called Grumpy.

“Let's go.” She says placing a hand on Robbie’s chest.

“Aw baby, he can’t leave yet. We were just going to catch up. We go way back. Don’t we Robbie? You remember that time you out ran those cops with 30 kilos in your trunk?” He says reminiscent on old drug deal.

“A little heads up putting it in my trunk would’ve been nice.”

“It all worked out.” He smiles. “Nowadays we’re running something a little more lucrative.”

He has one of the guys bring him a case from the trunk of one of the cars. He opens it revealing small vials with a florescent blue fluid. “The next step in evolution. I could use another runner behind the wheel.” He tries to tempt him.

“I put all that behind me.”

“Too bad. Before you and your girl leave, how about me and you go one more time. For old time sake.”

“That’s behind me too.”

“Really? 2GS…?” Tempts Grumpy.

Robbie opens Emilie's door and she gets in.

“5Gs…”

“Let’s go.” Says Emilie with a stern look knowing the man is getting under his skin.

“I never took you for a puta, Robbie. Much less the type to take orders from one.” Taunts Grumpy.

“Robbie…” She warns.

“I hope you learned a thing or two from last time.” Responds Robbie. Emilie looks on in frustration as Robbie gets in the Charger and follows Grumpy to the site of their last race.

Emilie gets out of her car and storms over to the Charger.

“What are you doing?”

“Shutting him up.” Replies Robbie.

“You don’t have anything to prove...” She insists.

“I’ll be fine.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” She warns. “Don’t get carried away.”

“I was driving long before HE was riding.” Informs Robbie before pulling up to the starting line. One of Grumpy’s men signals the two drivers and they take off. Emilie stays back with the rest of Grumpy’s men waiting for the two to return. Grumpy tried to pull a few dirty tricks to throw Robbie off his game, but he still pulled through first. The two men exit their vehicles. Grumpy pulls out a stack of bills and hands it to Robbie.

“You may have gone soft, but you still know how to drive.”

Robbie declines the money. “I want you to leave.” He says fiercely.

Grumpy, with a vicious smile steps up to him.

“You running things around here?” He asks threateningly.

“Robbie,” calls Emilie. “I’m ready to go home.”

Grumpy stares down at Robbie for a moment, before he turns to get in the Charger. “It’s a good thing you rode separate. Wouldn’t want her to end up like Gabe.”

Emilie could see Robbie's eyes light up. She takes a step towards him but is blocked by Grumpy’s crew.

Robbie turns enraged and punches Grumpy across the face. The two start to brawl but it’s broken up when two of Grumpy’s men grab Robbie. Emilie, still blocked by the two men, tries to break through. One grabs her as she struggles to get to Robbie without using her powers and drawing attention.

“Word around town is there’s an inhuman known as the Ghost Rider…Drives a black charger…kills vatos who cross him.”

Robbie’s glowing eyes are clearly visible to Grumpy. One of the men brings Grumpy a vial out of the case he previously flaunted. He drips the fluid into both eyes.

“Might want to shield your eyes little girl.” His body starts to twitch and his skin ripples as his big build seems to get bigger. His pupils dilate and he punches Robbie in the stomach. The power of the strike causes him to immediately throw up blood. Grumpy lands another punch, this time across Robbie’s face. The two men struggle to hold Robbie as Grumpy lays into him.

“You wanna know about the rider?” Asks Robbie before spitting in Grumpy’s face and smiling.

Grumpy wipes the side of his face. He lifts Robbie up and slams him into the ground. Emilie grabs onto the two men that were keeping her from Robbie as they look on mesmerized by the fight. She takes a deep breath and releases a small static charge dropping them to their knees. Sirens blare in the distance.

Grumpy looks over at Emilie and then down at Robbie.

“Five-0.” Announces one of the guys, pleading for Grumpy to leave.

They all jump into their cars and head off. Emilie and Robbie hide near a bridge that is under construction until the roads are clear.

When they get back to the house, Emilie gets out of the car and doesn’t say a word.

“Em…” Calls out Robbie as she walks into the house.

The next morning, she is still obviously mad. She moves around the kitchen avoiding him as she makes coffee before work. Robbie leans back on the counter in front of the cabinet of cups. Emilie stands there waiting for him to move.

“You going to keep avoiding me or let me know what’s bothering you?” He asks.

“We have been so good keeping what we are quiet and yesterday you risked everything because you had to much pride to walk away.”

“Is that what your upset about? Me using my powers?” Asks Robbie not understanding completely why she is mad. “I go out almost every night and become the Rider…”

“Yes, Robbie, I know…but none of his victims know who you are.” She points out. “Not everyone in this house is immortal, and the last thing you want is Gabe to know who you are.”

The day was running smoothly at the clinic. Coulson had a chat with Emilie’s boss the day she told him she wanted to return home. He told him Emilie was taken to one of their SHIELD facilities after believing she was being stalked by an inhuman they were after. Just before 4 o’clock an older couple comes rushing in with an unresponsive man. He wasn’t too old, maybe early 20s. The woman was screaming hysterically as two nurses run over to try to assess the situation.

Emilie and one of the nurses take the man into a room and lift him onto the table.

“I can’t find a pulse.” Says the other nurse.

Emilie looks at his arm as one of the nurses brings in the defibrillator. She notices needle marks affiliated with drug users. She also notices in his tightly gripped hand a small vial. She discreetly removes it and places it in her pocket. They try their best to resuscitate him. After two shocks the mans body begins to shake and seize. His whole body tenses up and freezes as his veins harden.

“What the hell?” Responds the facility’s doctor as he walks in to assess the situation.

“I’ve never seen anything like this.” Says one of the nurses looking over the body. The doctor pulls out his stethoscope and examines the man.

“There’s nothing we can do. Call it.” He says.

The young man looked like his body was in a state of tension. His veins large and straining and felt like they were filled with concrete.

“I’ll call it in to the morgue.” Replies Emilie as she walks to the back of the facility to make a call.

“Doctor Simmons speaking.” Answers Simmons.

“Hey, Jemma, it’s Emilie. I’m calling because I think I have something SHIELD might be interested in.”

Emilie explains the situation about the man who came in and the drug she believed he took that resulted in his death.

“Coulson has been looking into something that sounds like what you’re describing. I’ll let him know and see about getting a team down there.” Says Simmons.

Coulson is in his office with Mac when Simmons comes in to give him a rundown of Emilie’s story.

“Sounds like the lead we’ve been looking for. Mac, you and Daisy pay a visit to Emilie and find out what she knows. Simmons you and Fitz take care of the body.”

They arrive in LA in under two hours and split up. Fitz and Simmons head down to the morgue to have a look at the body while Mac and Quake head to Emilie’s place.

Emilie answers the door when they arrive.

“Hey,” She says with a smile while giving them a hug and inviting them in.

“Where’s Robbie?” Asks Mac.

“Garage.” She says pointing him in the direction.

Emilie and Quake head into the house and have a seat at the kitchen table.

Quake takes a look around. “Nice place. How’s it feel being back in the ‘real world’?” She asks sarcastically.

“I’ll admit it can get a little boring from time to time.”

Emilie pulls out the small vial and places it on the table.

“That’s it?” Questions Quake. She grabs the tiny container and holds it up.

“It only holds one milliliter.” Emilie states. “Only one. I don’t even know if he took it all at once.”

“Fitz-Simmons can probably tell us once they get what they need from the morgue.” Informs Quake. “They hate what we are, but they would pay for a drug if it made them one of us.”

In the garage Mac stands looking in wonder between the Charger and Mustang.

“What? One bad ass car wasn’t enough?” Asks Mac when he finds Robbie.

“This one belonged to Emilie’s dad.” Says Robbie, surprised to see him. “What are you doing here?” He says while cleaning some of his tools.

“Emilie called. She may have stumbled on a lead to something Coulson has been looking into.” He looks over Emilie’s car. “How things going with you two?”

Robbie shrugs, “I’m getting better at pissing her off.”

“All men are pretty good at that when it comes to women.” Says Mac taking a look around the garage. “You see or hear anything about a new drug on the streets? Maybe take out a few dealers with a new product?”

Robbie leans back on the work bench and tells Mac about the drugs Grumpy was showing off the night before.

“Coulson has been looking into the work of some scientist who goes by the name Hyde. He’s genetically engineered some kind of drug to make inhumans.” Informs Quake.

Mac and Robbie come walking into the house.

“There was a guy, Grumpy, with a case of vials last night when me and Robbie were out.” Informs Emilie.

“How many cases did he have?” Asks Quake.

“We only saw one. But there were at least 24 vials in there.” She confirms.

Mac steps out to call Coulson who is with Mae meeting with Director Mason.

“Any idea where we can find this, Grumpy?” Asks Quake.

“He runs the Eastside.” Says Robbie.

“That gives us a lot of ground to cover.” Says Quake reluctantly. “We better get going.”

Emilie gives her a hug. “Be careful if you guys see him. That drug…it hits pretty hard.”

Mac and Quake head out to meet up with Fitz-Simmons.

That night Robbie walks into the kitchen and sees Emilie levitating with her legs crossed by the stove cooking.

“I’m gonna head out.” He says.

She doesn’t say anything and puts her feet down to stand.

He wraps his arms around her and rests his head on her shoulder. “I’m sorry about the other night. I wasn’t thinking.”

She sighs, knowing she is being a little dramatic.

“I’m sorry too.” She says. He kisses her neck and heads out.

Gabe decided he had crammed enough for one night in the library. He was pretty sure he would pass his final. On his way out he saw a flyer for a wheelchair baseball league. He rolled by and hesitated before deciding to grab one of the flyers.

When he gets home, something isn’t right. Before the door is fully open, he can smell burning food. He goes inside and hears whimpering coming from the kitchen.

“Oh my God, Emilie!” He looks down at her laying in a pool of blood in pain.

He immediately calls Robbie.

“Come on, come on.” He urges as the phone keeps ringing.

Robbie is sitting outside of a liquor store watching 2 gang members when his phone goes off. He ignores it the first time, figuring Gabe would just call Emilie instead. But then it rings again. 

“Yea, Gabe what’s…” He is quickly interrupted.

“Robbie you have to get home now! It’s Emilie and she’s lost a lot of blood.”

“What?” Robbie starts up the Charger and speeds to the house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilie is hurt and in need of help from SHIELD and Robbie makes one of the hardest decisions of his life....

Robbie runs into the house and sees Emilie, pale in a pool of blood on the floor, still alive.

“I called 911…” Says Gabe.

Robbie gets down next to Emilie and lifts her up to a seated position. He notices to hard knots on her back.

“What the…?” He lifts up the back of her shirt and sees two white bone-like protrusions. “Gimme my phone.”

Gabe grabs his phone off the counter and Robbie calls Coulson.

“Coulson, I need your help. It’s Emilie.”

“What’s wrong?” Asks Coulson, concerned.

“I don’t know, there's blood everywhere. Gabe called for an ambulance…”

“We’re on our way.”

“What’s wrong?” Asks Mae.

“Emilie.” He calls Mac. “Mac, Emilie's been hurt, I need you guys to get there ASAP. We’ll meet you at the drop off point in 45 minutes. Have Fitz intercept an emergency frequency and call off Emergency Services en route.”

“What’s going on Robbie?” Asks a confused Gabe. “She needs a hospital not SHIELD.”

“A hospital can’t help her.” He says cradling her body.

The team speeds into the driveway where Mac carries her out. Simmons starts her on a small bag of emergency fluids from her field kit and Robbie follows them with Gabe in the Charger. Coulson is waiting with Zephyr One when they get to the drop off point.

Once onboard they get Emilie to medical for Simmons to examine.

“What happened?” Asks Simmons.

Robbie rolls Emilie towards him and lifts up the back of her shirt.

“Oh my…let’s get her on her stomach.” Says Simmons grabbing a pair of scissors and cuts her shirt open. “Is that…bone?”

“She’s burning up.” Mentions Robbie.

Simmons rinses the blood away from the protrusions. “I’m not sure what to do other than try to reduce the fever and keep her comfortable.”

She injects Emilie with some meds to ease her pain and bring down her fever.

“She’s stable, but all we can do now is monitor her.” Says Simmons sorrowfully. Gabe wheels himself to the door as they patch up the wounds on Emilie’s back and get her situated to be put in a containment cube for observation.

Gabe finds Robbie in the cube with her once she has been settled in. He’s holding her hand and wiping her head with a cool cloth.

“She gonna be ok?” Asks Gabe entering the cube.

“She’ll pull through.” Says Robbie hopeful.

“She’s one of them, isn’t she?”

“One of what?” Asks Robbie, not liking Gabe’s tone.

“She's inhuman.”

“No…she's…something else.” Admits Robbie.

“How long have you known?”

“Why does it matter?” Questions Robbie.

“She could be dangerous, Robbie.”

“Dangerous?” He repeats in disbelief. He can’t believe what he’s hearing. “She’s not dangerous. All you know about inhumans is what you see on TV. What has she ever done to you, huh? To us?”

“Your whipped, Robbie. And you moving me in with the two of you knowing she was one of those things put me at risk.”

“Leave.” Demands Robbie. “Just…get out of here…please.”

Gabe leaves. Robbie stays by Emilie’s side where she remains stable.

Emilie has no idea what’s going on. What feels like a day has only been a few hours. She remembered reaching into her spice cabinet when an excruciating pain shot through her back. It took her breath away and she stumbled back. The pain resonated as she looked down at the floor to see blood. She reached towards the back of her shirt to feel the warm fluid running down onto the floor.

“Rob…Ro…Robbie” She remembered calling faintly before falling to the ground.

Now she was sitting atop a cliff looking out at the sea.

“I wish I had answers for you sweetie.” Says her father walking up behind her. “Unfortunately, there isn’t a guidebook for what you’re going through.”

“I’m not…” She starts to ask.

“No, no, no. You’re not dead.” He assures her. “But you are unconscious, in the care of your friends.”

“You know, a little heads up on the powers and stuff would be nice.”

He laughs. “I’m just as clueless as you are. A Nephilim’s only attribute used to be wings. It was a sign of impurity. A woman who gave into the advances of an angel was considered a tramp and should the child develop powers they would destroy them. It wasn’t until God saw some of his angels truly falling in love with his creations that he eliminated their wings to protect their identity. We are so excited to see the woman you’ve become and powers you’ve developed.”

“We?” Asks Emilie.

“Your father isn’t the only one who gets to watch you grow.” Says a motherly voice from behind.

She turns to see her mother standing behind her. She gets up and hugs her tight.

“My baby.” She says with tears in her eyes. She takes a step back and looks at her.

Simmons walks into the cube and sees Robbie resting his head on the bed next to Emilie.

“Anything?” She asks. He shakes his head as she changes out her IV bag.

“How do they look?” Says Emilie slowly gaining consciousness.

“What?” Robbie asks, not sure if he was hearing things.

“My wings…” She mumbles.

“Wings?” Asks Simmons. “Is that what those are? I hate to break it to you but they’re not much to look at.” She jokes.

Emilie cracks a smile, still doped up on pain meds.

“I saw my parents.” She tells Robbie. “They said Hi.”

Simmons and Robbie look on entertained by her hazy return to consciousness. Simmons reduces the morphine drip as Emilie becomes more alert.

After a couple of hours, they get her up and moving around HQ with a little assistance. The bony protrusions steadily growing. Emilie takes slow steady steps as Robbie guides her around the halls towards the lab.

“How’s your pain?” Asks Simmons as they sit her on a table and prep her for a few x-rays.

“On a scale of one to ten?” Asks Emilie “Just kill me.”

“I can get you some more morphine if you want.” Offers Simmons.

“I’ll rather deal with it than feel like a zombie.”

Simmons takes a few x-rays of Emilie’s back and pulls it up on a screen for her to see.

“And there they are.” Says an excited Simmons. “Your body must be fighting it off like some kind of infection. That’s most likely why you came down with a fever.”

Emilie grabs Robbie’s hand and squeezes as a wave of pain pulses through her back. He and Simmons watch as more of the wings become visible, now bearing feathers.

“God, that feels weird.” She says, exhaling as the pain eases.

“Can you…move them at all?” Asks Simmons.

Fitz walks into the lab. “Holy hell. Are those wings?”

Emilie tries to concentrate on her new appendages. It’s an unreal feeling, almost like when your leg falls asleep. You know it’s there, you can feel and move it, but it doesn’t feel like you should. She finally gets a feel and slowly starts to move them. Little by little they ease out. Finally, they are free and fully visible.

“It’s not every day you see an angel get it’s wings.” Says Simmons.

“Yea, well, let’s hope she doesn’t pop a halo out the top of her head.” Says Fitz.

“I think your wardrobe is going to need a few adjustments.” Suggests Simmons.

“So much for not drawing any unnecessary attention.” She says to Robbie.

Simmons and Fitz take a few samples from Emilie’s wings before she leaves to go shower.

She gets in and finds it awkward at first. The wings fan out slightly above her ears and curve down to her lower back. She pauses for a moment trying to figure out how to wash them. She curves them around her body as the water flushes away all the blood and tissue from when they emerged. The warm water feels good as it runs down the feathers over her healing wounds. She gets out and looks at them in the mirror.

“Victoria Secret, eat your heart out.” She says as she flexes them, shaking off any excess water. She rips her tank top and ties it behind her neck like a halter top so her wings would fit. She slowly makes her way back to the containment cube to rest. It’s not long after Gabe comes in to visit.

“Whoa.” He says, entering the cube. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

“No, I’ve been up for a while I was just relaxing.” She pauses noticing his stare. “I guess the secret is out.”

“Yea, it is.” He rolls his chair next to her bed. “So, what are you? Some type of bird inhuman?”

Emilie laughs. “No, I’m not an inhuman. I’m actually a Nephilim.”

Gabe laughs sarcastically. “You’re half angel?”

Emilie looks at him blankly. “Yea.”

“Can I ask you something and you be completely honest with me?”

“Gabe, I’ve always been completely honest with you.”

“Yea, right.” He says again with sarcasm. “Do you love my brother?”

Emilie looks at him confused. “Why…what does…”

“Just answer the question.” He demands.

“Yes.”

“Would you do anything for him?” He asks.

“Gabe, I really don’t see what you’re…”

“Answer the question.”

Emilie looks at Gabe with concern in her eyes.

“Yes.”

“Then leave him alone.” He tells her intensely. “He has been through enough and your kind are nothing but trouble. You can call yourself whatever you want to, but you’re still an inhuman and you’re dangerous. Robbie is all I have left and I’m not going to lose him to you.”

“Gabe, I would NEVER, NEVER, do anything to hurt you or Robbie. He means so much to me…”

“He means more to me.” Interrupts Gabe. “If you stay with him it’s only going to lead him down the wrong path.”

“No one is going to lead me anywhere.” States Robbie walking into the cube. He looks at Gabe with disappointment. “I don’t understand you Gabe.”

“I’m just looking out for you.”

“That’s not your job. I alone, am responsible for the decisions I’ve made.”

“I’m trying to stop you from making another bad one, Robbie.”

Robbie starts to get frustrated. “Why? Because she’s different? What if it were you or me in her situation?”

“Robbie don’t…” Pleads Emilie.

“No. It’s time he knows.”

“Know what?” Asks Gabe.

“What I’ve been hiding from you.”

Robbie transforms into the Rider. And Gabe backs away.

“You’re the Ghost Rider? This whole time it’s been you!” He looks over at Emilie and then back at the Rider. “I can’t believe you.” He says hurtfully as he wheels himself out of the containment cube.

Emilie watches as Robbie changes back to himself. He looks down in disappointment. Emilie sits up on the side of the bed and grabs his hand.

“You didn’t have to do that Robbie.”

“Yea, I did.” He says with a sigh. “Not just for you, but for me.”

Fitz-Simmons were only able to swab enough material out of the vial Emilie provided, to run one test. The results gave them a wide range of chemical components used to create the drug.

“Huh,” Scoff Fitz. “You know for something so potent you would think it would have some secret chemical agent.”

“What no chemical X?” Jokes Simmons.

“Look at this. It’s basically steroids and hormones.”

Simmons walks over and looks at the test results.

“Considering what we were able to find from that one test once could only speculate to the potency of this solution. I mean look at those ratios. A vile that size would make the person highly unstable. There is no way of telling how individuals would react under its influence.”

“How are things coming?” Asks Coulson, walking into the lab.

Simmons shows him the test results.

“Is this anything like Director Mason takes?” He asks.

“There’s no telling.” Says Fitz. “The scientist behind the Director’s serum were very hush hush. Only a handful of people were involved in its engineering.”

“Well I think it’s time we find out what gives him his powers.” Responds Coulson. He leaves the lab and heads to his office to contact the Director.

Emilie heads over to the kitchen while Robbie and Mac meet with Mae. She sits down at the table with a bottle of water.

“Wow.” Says Quake walking in. Emilie takes a sip of her water and sighs.

“They…look good…on…you…” Says Quake trying to cheer her up.

“Not exactly subtle.” She says as Quake pulls up a chair. “Everything was going so smoothly the last couple months.”

“You can’t hide what you are.” Says Quake.

“I don’t want to hide. I just…don’t want to be feared.” She says. “Robbie revealed himself to Gabe...”

“Why? I thought he didn’t want him to worry.”

“Because of me. Gabe thinks I’m inhuman and that I’m a danger to Robbie. Robbie overheard our conversation and came clean about being the Ghost Rider.” Explains Emilie, taking another sip of her water. “We’ve had some really good times the last couple of months with Gabe moving in and Robbie spending more time with him. Now Gabe hates us both.”

“I’m sure things will come around in time.”

“I’ve always thought the good outweighed the bad in the world. It just seems like the scales are tipping now.”

Mac and Robbie come walking in.

“Me and Robbie are going to head out to find what we can on this Grumpy dude. Simmons would like you to head over to the lab whenever you get a chance.” Says Mac to Emilie.

“I’ll grab you a few things from the house on our way back.” Says Robbie, he kisses Emilie goodbye as him and Mac head out in the Charger.

Emilie walks into the lab to find an excited Simmons.

“Oh good. I can’t wait for you to try this on.” She hands Emilie a suit. “I’ve made some adjustments for your wings.”

Emilie puts on the suit and expands her wings.

“How does it feel?”

“Pretty good. You guys sending me on a mission?” Questions Emilie.

“No…not yet anyway. Just thought this might be more comfortable with the extra appendages and all.” Replies Simmons. “You know, blending in with these is going to be...”

“Impossible?” Replies Emilie.

“I was going to say difficult.”

“You don’t have to sugar coat it; I’ve already been weighing out my options.”

Coulson meets Director Mason in D.C to see about obtaining a sample of his inhuman formula. He was believed to be an inhuman until almost a year ago it was learned by Coulson and his team that he was taking a formula that gave him his powers.

“Absolutely not!” Says the Director firmly.

“Director, I know your powers are classified intel, but if this drug is anything like the one used to give you your powers than it might get us closer to finding out who this Hyde character is and who’s funding him. This isn’t some concoction someone is brewing up in their backyard, this is sophisticated work.”

The Director stares at Coulson for a moment debating what he is asking of him.

“This…this is way above my head.” He looks at his watch. “My next dose is in 30 minutes. Afterwards, I’ll let you take a blood sample. There should be enough of the serum in my system for you to analyze the formula.”

“Fair enough.” Agrees Coulson.

Robbie and Mac drive around town asking questions about Grumpy and the new drug he’s selling. Most people take them for undercover police and blow them off.

“Anything?” Asks Mac. Robbie shakes his head, then he sees a guy down an ally dripping a solution in his eye.

“Hey!” Calls out Robbie crossing the street to the ally. “Where’d you get that?”

Him and Mac walk down the ally towards the man who starts to feel the effects of the drug. He becomes enraged and thrashes around like a mad man. He spots Robbie and Mac and charges them. Mac effortlessly punches the guy in the face and knocks him out. Robbie looks at Mac with surprise. They load him into the trunk of the Charger and head to a private area. Once the man wakes, they question him.

“Where did you get this?” Asks Mac holding up the vial containing the drug.

“You five-0?” Asks the man.

“No, now where did you get this?” Repeats Mac.

“I…I found it…”

Robbie walks up to the man and slams him against the car, his eyes glowing with fire.

“Please…please. I got it off a guy on 35th. He said it would change me. Make me feel powerful.”

“What was his name?” Questions Robbie.

“I don’t know. He rode off with a guy in a blue GTO.”

Robbie lets go of the man, he and Mac get into the car.

“The guy we’re looking for is De’Marcus. He likes to hang out at a pool hall downtown.” Says Robbie.

He and Mac head towards the pool hall.

“So, what are we gonna do when we get there?”

“I’ll figure something out.” Says Robbie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie meets up with an old acquaintance in hopes of getting a lead on an inhuman drug being sold on the streets and Emilie tries to get a feel for her wings....

When they get to the pool hall, they walk around for a minute searching for De’Marcus. They don’t see any sign of him and head by the bar to grab a few beers while they wait to see if he shows up.

Coulson walks into the lab carrying a vial of the Director’s blood.

“Is that blood?” Asks Fitz.

“That was the only way the Director could hand us over the serum. I got a blood sample off him 10 minutes after it was administered.” Explains Coulson.

Fitz starts running tests on the sample to compare to the residue found inside the vial from the victim. Meanwhile, Emilie is out in the airplane hangar trying get a feel for her wings.

“What good is having these things if they don’t work.” She says to herself. She flaps them again and again but can’t manage to get off the ground. She pulls them back in frustration and feels a weird sensation run down her back. She rubs her hand across her back and feels an opening just under the base of her wings. She pulls back on it and folds her wing into a flap of skin. Once completely hidden the skin looks and feels seamless.

“I guess you can continue on deceiving people.” Says Gabe rolling his chair up behind her. She flexes her wing and it slides back out from under her skin without the pain and trauma of when she got them.

“Despite what you might think of me Gabe. I’ve never deceived you. Your reaction to what I am, is exactly why I never told anyone.” She walks over and looks him in the eyes. “I’ve never pretended to be anything other than myself.”

“How can I trust you? And Robbie…”

“I can’t explain Robbie’s actions to you. I can only say you are everything to him and anything he has done, he has always done with your wellbeing in mind. He doesn’t always make the best decisions, but the decisions he makes are with the best intentions.”

“I’m going to stay at the dorm again. Agent Coulson has made arrangements. I’ll be getting my stuff from the house.”

Emilie nods at his decision and he leaves.

Robbie spots De’Marcus walking into the pool hall.

“That’s him.” He says pointing him out to Mac. They watch him and a few of his crew move through the room and order a few beers. They head over to one of the pool tables and rack up.

“You still racking “L”s?”Asks Robbie walking up.

De'Marcus turns and looks surprised to see him.

“Robbie, what’s poppin’ man?” 

“Not much man. Been playing it straight.”

“Yea, yea, no doubt. You still driving that raggedy ass…”

“Hey man,” says Robbie cutting him off. “We can take it to the street right now.”

De'Marcus laughs. “What brings you to this side of town?”

“You still got that shop off Crenshaw?” 

“Yea.”

“Me and my boy were looking to make something extra on the side.” He gestures over to Mac.

“You know I’m running a few gigs now. You and me cool but your dude…I don’t know.”

“He's pretty good with cars. Not looking to get into anything heavy.”

De’Marcus takes a look at Mac drinking his beer. “Let me think on it. You know you always good wit’ me though. Let me buy you guys another round.”

Robbie, Mac and De’Marcus hang out over a few rounds of pool before shaking hands and parting ways.

“So, what’s up?” Mac asks Robbie.

“How fast can Fitz set you up with a prison record?” Asks Robbie.

“What?” Questions Mac.

“You’re gonna need one if this is gonna work.”

Mac gets Fitz on the phone and has him create a phony prison record with a few grand theft auto and drug possession charges. They swing by Emilie’s house to grab a few things. Robbie notices Gabe is there packing his belongings. He tosses Mac the keys to Emilie’s mustang and he steps outside to give the two brother’s some privacy.

“You leaving?” Asks Robbie.

“Yea.” Responds Gabe.

There is an awkward silence between them for a moment before it is broken by the two simultaneously.

“I…” They say and then pause, not wanting to interrupt the other.

“I’m sorry, I never told you.” Says Robbie.

“Why? How?”

Robbie explains the night him and Gabe almost died. How he did die moments before being resurrected by the Ghost Rider.

“I pleaded for anyone listening to spare your life. I was willing to give mine to make sure you lived. I paid with my soul.”

“You’ve killed people…”

“He’s killed people.” Clarifies Robbie. “He can see into their souls, see everything they’ve ever done.”

“That doesn’t give him the right to murder them. You may have given your soul for my life, but their blood is on your hands. Not mine.” He pauses. “I can’t forgive you. Not yet.” He grabs his bags and rolls out the door where a SHIELD vehicle is waiting for him.

Robbie grabs a few things for him and Emilie before he and Mac ride back to HQ.

“Quite the record you got here Mac.” Says Fitz catching Mac walking down the hallway. “Grand Theft Auto, Joyriding, Possession, and quite a few speeding tickets.” He hands him a copy of the fake criminal record he made for him.

“Thanks, I guess.” Replies Mac looking over the documents.

Robbie walks by the sparing room to find Mae and Emilie going over combat techniques.

“What happened to…?” Questions Robbie while pointing at his back.

Emilie flexes her wings out of the folds and opens them.

“Behave and I might let you touch them later.” She says flirtatiously. He smiles and walks away to let Coulson know what he has planned with De’Marcus.

“You think De’Marcus can lead us to Grumpy?” Asks Coulson.

“If anything, he can lead us to a supplier. Grumpy and De’Marcus both have the streets covered. If you need to get a product on the streets they’re who you want running it.”

That evening Emilie sits in her car thinking when Robbie gets into the passenger side.

“You taking a page out of my book?” He asks.

She smiles. “I just wanted to be alone.”

“Want me to leave?”

“Never.” She says with a smile as she grabs his hand. “What’s been on my mind affects you too. I was thinking of staying with SHIELD, as an agent for a while.”

“What?”

“I don’t know what I want anymore. I want a normal life, but we’re not normal. And I can make more of a difference here than I could in the clinic.”

“Is working for SHIELD what you want?”

“I just want to be somewhere that accepts me. And right now the world outside of SHIELD isn’t too accepting of our kind. But I also know that if you’re not with me than either way I won’t be happy.”

“I spoke to Gabe when I went by the house. He needs some space.” He turns to look at Emilie. “You stay…I stay.”

The next evening Robbie goes with Mac to see De’Marcus.

“So, how things looking?” Asks Robbie.

“Your man checks out. When you trying to get this money?” Asks De’Marcus.

“Whenever you’re willing to part with it.” Says Mac.

“Money comes and goes partner. Rico over here gonna have you get started on a few things.” He signals Rico to take Mac and Robbie back to one of the bays to start stripping down a car.

Fitz-Simmons go over the results of the Director’s blood and determine that there are too many similarities between his se rum and the drug created by Hyde.

“We need to find out who the scientists were that worked on this formula. Maybe they have ties to a lab that may have been trying to replicate it.” Insists Fitz.

“I don’t know how I feel about hacking into a highly classified SHIELD file.” Says Simmons as she catches a glimpse of Quake walking down the hall.

“Daisy! Just who I needed to see.” She says stopping her. “I need you to hack SHIELD for me.”

“Uhhhh….” Says Quake as Simmons grabs her hand and walks her over to a computer.

After a few hours, Quake is able to get the information they are looking for.

“There were 9 scientist that were involved in the making of the Director’s serum.” States Quake.

“It looks like one just recently passed from a heart attack. Dr. Nathan Briggs.” Mentions Simmons.

“How convenient.” Says Quake.

“It looks like he was in the process of consulting with several pharmaceutical companies.” Fitz starts crosschecking the point of interest in the companies that Dr. Nathan had been consulting.

Robbie gets a phone call from Coulson shortly after starting work on a car for De’Marcus.

“Robbie, I need you to keep your eyes peeled. There wasn’t enough residue in the vial Emilie picked up at the clinic to test sufficiently. We need a full vial of the drug.”

“I’ll see what I can do, but he doesn’t have the stuff just laying out in the open.”

Robbie hangs up after noticing one of De’Marcus’ men eyeing him and starts working on the car again. Coulson finds Emilie with Mae. 

“Wheels up in 10.” He orders.

“Where are we going?” Asks Mae.

“Fitz narrowed down a lab in Wisconsin that one of the scientists was consulting. It’s main area of research is hormone therapy. We’re going to go have a look.” He starts to head off when Emilie stops him.

“Coulson, I was wanting to ask you…about…maybe staying on…for a bit…”

“As an agent?” He asks. “Have you talked to Robbie about this?”

“Yea, I did.”

He nods. “Welcome to the team. Suit up, we’ll handle formalities later, I could use an extra man.”

Emilie changes and gets on the Quinn Jet with Coulson, Mae, and Quake. They fly out to a small lab in Sturgeon Bay, Wisconsin. They land the plane nearby and drive up to the facility.

“This place looks empty.” Says Mae to Coulson. “You sure you got the right address?”

“Google hasn’t let me down yet.” He replies. 

They walk around the perimeter and find no one. They enter in through a side door into the main building. 

“They are definitely closed for business.” Says Quake as she checks the security station and finds the systems all offline.

“Daisy, you and Emilie take the 3rd floor and check out the labs. Me and Mae will check out the 2nd floor, administration, and see if we can find out who Dr. Nathan’s point of contact was.”

Emilie and Quake walk into the 3rd floor labs to find it empty.

“Guys there is nothing here. And I mean nothing.” Radios Quake.

“There’s gotta be something. Keep looking.”

“We’re standing in a room of tables and chairs.” She informs.

“What?” Asks Coulson.

“There is nothing here. Just a couple of computer tables and rolling chairs.” Replies Quake.

“Even the lab rats are gone.” States Emilie looking at empty rodent cages. She covers her nose from the smell of the dirty cages and sneezes so violently her wings open.

“Bless you.” Says Quake turning to her. “Uh…guys…Emilie’s gone.”

Emilie’s eyes jolt open at the cold air on her skin. “Guys…?” She calls out on the radio. 

“Emilie? Where are you?” Asks Mae.

“I have no idea, but it’s freezing and dark.”

“Are you still in the building?” Asks Coulson.

“I don’t know.” She produces a small flame in the palm of her hand that flickers dimly in the cold air. “I’m in a room…I think…I’m in a freezer…”

Coulson pulls up the tracking device to track Emilie’s location. “We’re coming to get you.” 

She walks over to a small light and pulls the cord to turn it on.She turns and looks around in horror.

“Ugh, guys…I think I know where everyone is…”

The door to the freezer opens and Emilie steps out. The team looks around at the carcasses of dead animals, and several scientists.

“Looks like Hyde tied up all his lose ends.” Concludes Coulson.

“How did you get in there?” Asks Quake.

“I don’t know, I just sneezed.”

“Your wings.” Points out Mae. “Maybe you teleported, like Gideon.”

“Great, now every time I sneeze, I’m going to I Dream of Jeanie myself somewhere?”

“I’m sure Fitz-Simmons will figure something out to help with that.” Assures Coulson. “In the meantime, I’d try to hold it in.”

They go back down to the administrative floor and start looking for anything that may tie Dr. Nathan to the facility. They find a few files that links him to the company and head back to HQ. Coulson calls Directo r Mason confirming that Dr. Nathan Briggs was consulting about data from SHIELD with an outside lab in hopes of recreating the Director’s serum.

“So, you have no idea what you did to get into the freezer?” Simmons questions Emilie in the lab.

“I just sneezed.”

Fitz walks over to Simmons purse and pulls out her perfume bottle. He sprays it in Emilie’s face who starts to sneeze but loses the sensation.

“Was worth a shot.” He says shrugging it off. Emilie finally lets off a small sneeze transporting herself into the testing booth.

“Oh, my…” Says Simmons.

Fitz-Simmons can’t think of any solutions for Emilie’s random teleporting, so to try and prevent it they have her wear a corset to keep her wings from becoming exposed.

“I’m sure it’s not comfortable but hopefully it will keep you in one place.” Says Simmons as she tightens the straps on the corset.

Fitz walks over with a tube and tells Emilie to sniff it. The smell sends her on a sneezing fit, but she manages to stay in the lab.

“Well, I guess we’ve found our temporary solution.” Says Simmons.

Robbie and Mac meet up with the team on Zephyr One later that night.

“Were you able to get a sample?” Asks Coulson.

“No. He doesn’t keep his supply there.” Replies Robbie.

“You changing up your look?” Asks Mac, referencing Emilie’s corset.

“More like my location.” She says sarcastically. “I can teleport now.”

“Pretty handy power to have.” He says.

“Not when you don't know where you’re going.” She points out.

“She ended up in a freezer at a lab we were checking out.” Mentions Coulson.

Robbie smirks.

“It’s not funny.” She says, trying not to giggle. “It was full of dead bodies.”

“Any idea where De’Marcus might keep his supply?” Asks Coulson.

“De'Marcus…Walker?” Asks Emilie.

“You know him?” Asks Mac.

“Yea,” she confirms, avoiding eye contact with Robbie. “I think I can find out where he’s keeping it.”

“Mac, I need you to get in touch with Yo-Yo. I think we could use a fresh face around here collecting intel.” Orders Coulson. The team is dismissed, and Robbie stays staring at Emilie.

“So how do you know De’Marcus?” He asks.

“We dated.” Replies Emilie, not wanting to discuss it.

“Not really your type.” He says with a smirk.

“Let’s see, likes muscle cars, tall, handsome, devilishly charming at times…” She wraps her arms around Robbie.

“Doesn’t sound like your type at all.” He says with a smile.

“It was a long, time ago.” She reassures him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission to find Hyde starts to get too personal for Robbie and Emilie...

The next day Yo-Yo arrives with Mae and joins Emilie, Simmons, and Quake in the kitchen area.

“Emilie, this is Yo-Yo.” Says Quake introducing the two.

“Why do they call you Yo-Yo?”

Suddenly Emilie notices her holding a water bottle and then an apple. She looks around confused.

“I’m really fast.” She says.

“Yo-Yo can phase shift between her current location and others within a blink.” Clarifies Simmons. “Maybe you can give Emilie some pointers.”

“That doesn’t sound like the same thing.”

“What is it that you do?” Asks Yo-yo.

“I teleport…without warning.”

Yo-Yo nods her head. “You and me should get together later. Maybe we can figure something out.”

De'Marcus calls Robbie and Mac into the shop. A big rig pulls up just before they arrive. Mac and Robbie look on as the driver hands De’Marcus a set of keys and signs a few forms.

“Getting into the trucking business?” Asks Robbie.

“I got a shipment coming in with some equipment.” De'Marcus looks at Mac. “You any good with diesel?”

“I can do it all.” Replies Mac.

De'Marcus throws Mac the keys and pulls Robbie to the side.

“I could use your help. I got a shipment coming in tonight with some heavy equipment. My supplier is gonna set up shop here in LA. You down to drive?”

“I’m always down to drive.” Replies Robbie. “What kind of equipment are we talking about?”

“Lab equipment. Computers, chemical containers, all that science stuff. He’s sending one of his associates down with it. Bring her to the club after you finish loading everything.”

Yo-Yo finds Emilie with Coulson in his office.

“If you are not busy, I thought we could see about your random POOFING.” She asks.

Coulson releases Emilie and she and Yo-Yo drive over to an old abandoned airplane hangar.

“What happens when you teleport?” Asks Yo-Yo. “What goes through your mind?”

“Nothing. I just sneeze and ended up somewhere else.”

“When I move, I’m relaxed. I think about where I want to go and once I move time slows around me. I want you to try that.”

Emilie unties the corset and frees her wings. Yo-yo looks on surprised having just seen them.

She concentrates and thinks about moving to another part of the hangar. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, but nothing happens. “This is ridiculous.”

“Picture where it is you want to go and then be there.”

Emilie closes her eyes again and pictures herself on the other side of the hangar. She feels herself lose her balance and opens her eyes to find herself in the same spot.

“Don’t stress over it.” Encourages Yo-Yo.

“I felt like I was moving and nothing happened.”

“Try it again. Focus on the moment.”

Emilie closes her eyes and tries again. Once she feels like she’s moving she focuses on the feeling and opens her eyes. Everything looks different. Yo-Yo looks frozen, the air feels stiff and everything is quiet. She walks across the hangar and closes her eyes again. When she opens them, she falls down on the opposite side behind Yo-Yo. She turns to look at Emilie.

“Whoa!” Says Emilie excited. “That was amazing.”

“You need to work on your landing.” Jokes Yo-Yo.

They stay out a little longer for her to practice before heading over to De’Marcus’ shop. He is surprised to see her when she walks in with Yo-Yo.

“Well, well, well…” He says walking over. “Didn’t expect to see you again. You come to break another windshield?”

“You still sore about that?” Says Emilie.

“So, what brings you around?” He asks.

“Business…My friend here was having some car trouble, figured one of your guys could take a look.” She suggests.

“Sure. Robbie!” He calls. “Take a look at her vehicle.”

Robbie walks to Emilie’s Mustang with Yo-Yo and De’Marcus walks Emilie over to his office.

“So out of all the shops in this area what made you bring your friend here?” He asks.

“I thought you two could benefit from each other.”

“How so?”

“She runs a fight club out of Miami. And word on the street is you have a product that could make things a little more interesting.”

“Word on the street, huh? And what’s a good girl like you know about the streets these days?”

“Your clientele walk into my clinic all day trying to get a quick fix. You think they’re gonna keep their mouths shut when I’m waiving a prescription for Hydro?”

De’Marcus smiles. “Bring your friend downtown tonight. We’ll talk.”

Emilie leaves the office and heads out to the car where Yo-yo is waiting.

“He wants to have a sit down tonight. That’s when we get Coulson his sample.” She confirms.

Robbie and Mac go to help load the shipment up that night.

“Are you my date for the night?” Says a woman in a black mini dress.

“This is Natasha.” Says De’Marcus.

Robbie shakes her hand and for a moment loses his train of thought. “I guess so.”

De’Marcus has Mac drive him over to the club while Natasha and Robbie finish overseeing the loading. Once the truck is loaded and heads out Robbie opens the door to the Charger for Natasha.

“Aren’t you the gentleman.” She says getting in.

Before heading to meet De’Marcus at his club, Fitz gives Yo-Yo a fake vial similar to the one the drug is packaged in.

“Are you sure your up for this?” Asks Yo-Yo when they get in the car.

“Yea.” Emilie looks over to her in the passenger seat. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I’m just asking. This is kind of a personal.”

“Me and De'Marcus broke up years ago. I don’t have any feelings for him and Robbie knows that. It just so happens that out history gives me more access to him than Robbie.”

When they get to the club Emilie spots De’Marcus talking to the bar tender.

“So, what’s a girl gotta do to get a man to buy her a drink?” Says Emilie walking up next to him. He steps back and looks her over in her tight red dress with a split exposing her thigh.

“You sure know how to put a man at a loss for words.” He says. He walks her and Yo-Yo over to VIP. Robbie catches a glimpse of Emilie and everything around him seems to slow down. He had never seen her dressed up the way she was now and he was speechless.

“Rob, this is Emilie.” Says De’Marcus introducing them.

“This is Carmen.” She says introducing Yo-Yo.

Natasha comes walking over to Robbie with two beers. She sets one down on the table next to him and sits on his lap. De’Marcus pulls Emilie down into his.

“Your man know you here?” Asks De'Marcus taking a sip of his drink.

“You think I’d be here with you if I had one?”

He smiles at her and rubs his hand down her back. “I’m just checking. I don’t want no problems.”

Robbie knows she is playing her part in the mission but cant help but imagine setting fire to De'Marcus’ ass. He picks up his beer and it starts to boil in his hand. He chugs it before anyone notices.

“Come dance with me.” Say Natasha.

“I don’t dance.” Says Robbie.

“Please.” She says rubbing the side of his face. He looks her over for a moment and they walk out onto the floor. Emilie tries not too stare too much but can’t help but get a little jealous watching Natasha dance seductively around Robbie.

“So, are we going to talk business or you just gonna rub me down all night?” Asks Emilie.

“I can do both.” Says De’Marcus. “Come with me.”

He, Emilie, Yo-Yo and a few of his security head to the back of the club.

“I hear you’re looking to raise the stakes on some of your fighters.” Says De’Marcus.

“Inhumans have an edge.” Says Yo-Yo.

One of De’Marcus’ men pull a locked case out of a safe in the office. De’Marcus unlocks it and turns it towards Yo-Yo.

“That’s it?” She says questioning the small vials.

“A little goes a long way.” He says.

She picks up one of the vials to examine it and then quickly uses her powers to swap it with the fake provided by Fitz.

“How much are we talking?” She asks.

“For this case here…20 grand.”

Yo-Yo looks at Emilie. “And if I needed more? How long would it take for you to get it?”

“You’re in luck. We’re about to start manufacturing right here. You can get it straight from the source.” He confirms.

“Let me make a few calls.” She says putting the fake vial into the case. She rises from her seat and leaves the office.

“Your friend isn’t gonna get a better deal than I’m offering.”

“She’ll buy.” Says Emilie reassuringly.

The case is placed back in the safe and De'Marcus orders his security out. He walks over to Emilie, pulls her body close, and starts to kiss her neck.

“You never were the type to take it slow.” She says.

“I’m a go getter.” He says running his hand down the length of her body

She eases him back. “Let me ditch my friend. I’ll meet you later.”

“My place…tonight.” He suggests.

Emilie steps out of the office and sees Robbie with Natasha. He glances over at her briefly before focusing back on Natasha.

She taps Yo-Yo on the shoulder and the two leave.

“You get the vial?” She asks once they are out of the club.

“Yep.” She says holding it up.

They get in the mustang and drive over to De’Marcus’ neighborhood to wait.

“You ok?” Asks Yo-Yo.

“Yea. Seeing Robbie with that woman… Putting my feelings to the side for the sake of the mission is a little harder than I expected.”

“You did good.” Assures Yo-Yo. “I’m sure it’s hard on him too. ”

Mac walks over to Robbie.

“I think it’s about time we head out.” He insists.

“Your taking him away from me so soon. We were just starting to have a good time, weren’t we?” Says Natasha.

“We sure were.” Agrees Robbie.

Mac looks at Robbie slightly confused.

“We’re supposed to go to that get together in the morning, remember?”

“Huh?” Robbie says. De’Marcus looks over at the two men and Mac signals that they’re leaving. Mac takes Robbie by the arm and starts leading him out the door.

In the car on the way back Mac stares at Robbie.

“What?” He asks rubbing his head.

Mac just shakes his head.

“What?” Asks Robbie again.

“Either you just earned yourself an Oscar or a major ass whooping.”

“What are you talking about?” Asks a confused Robbie.

“Natasha. The way you were looking at her.”

“Me?” Laughs Robbie. “You serious?”

Mac continues his stare.

“I was just going with it.” Explains Robbie.

“Yea.” Says Mac in disbelief. “I hope Emilie knows that.”

Emilie and Yo-Yo head over to De’Marcus’ house. Emilie drops Yo-Yo off down the block and out of sight in case she should need back up.

“Can you hear me?” Says Emilie, checking her mic.

“Loud and clear.” Confirms Coulson from the Jet.

She pulls up to the house and grabs a 6 pack of beer from the front seat.

“Just remember that the one I laced has the small dent on top of the can. Don’t want you drinking out of the wrong one.” Says Fitz.

“Mmhmm.” Says Emilie trying not to draw any attention. She walks up to the door and one of the security guards stops her. “Is this really necessary?” She asks.

The guard feels her over with lingering hands before letting her in.

“What took you so long?” Asks De'Marcus meeting her in the living room.

“Your touchy guard dogs.” She says.

“Don’t worry, I’m the one that bites.” He says caressing her shoulder and guiding her to the bedroom.

Emilie puts the beer down on the nightstand and cracks open the one spiked by Fitz.

“I been drinking all night baby girl.” He says refusing the beer. He pressures her back against the wall.

“You in a hurry?”

“I’m never in a hurry. I’m good when you good.” He says kissing on her neck.

She grabs his chin and gently guides him back. “We got all night.” She says making him take a sip of the beer.

Robbie and Mac enter Coulson’s office while they are listening in on Emilie. Mae and Coulson look at Robbie and then each other.

“Someone want to tell me what’s going on?” Asks a visibly upset Robbie.

“Emilie’s is bugging De’Marcus’ place.” Replies Coulson.

De'Marcus finishes his beer and starts kissing on Emilie again.

“You sure are lively after that beer.” She states.

“Are you sure THAT beer was the one you spiked?” Asks Mae.

“I’m positive.” Confirms Fitz.

“Lay on the bed.” She says pushing De’Marcus back. He lays back with his hands behind his head. Emilie climbs onto his lap and notices his eyes starting to dilate. She unbuttons his shirt as his eyes start to roll around.

“I hope you’re ready for a long night.” She whispers to him just as he passes out. She turns him over and grabs his phone from his back pocket.

“Annnnddd, he’s out.” She confirms.

“Ok, plug the USB I gave you into the phone . It’ll take about 60 seconds for the upload to complete and we can trace his calls.” Instructs Fitz.

Emilie pulls a small USB out of the lining of her dress and does what he says before placing the phone back in his pocket.

She takes off her earrings and places them on the nightstand near the bed. She removes his shirt and pulls down his pants before leaving to give him the impression something actually happened.

When she’s done, she walks out the front door carrying her shoes.

“That was quick.” Jokes one of the guards.

“I have that effect.” She smirks as she leaves. She picks Yo-Yo up on her way back to the Jet.

When they get back to the plane Robbie is waiting for her by his car.

“I’ll go talk to Coulson.” Says Yo-Yo, feeling the tension in the air.

“Having fun playing secret agent?” He asks sarcastically.

“Are you being serious right now?”

Robbie doesn’t answer. Instead he just gives her a serious look. Emilie, not wanting to argue rolls her eyes and starts to walk away.

“Hey!” He yells grabbing her arm.

“Robbie, if you don’t let go of my arm…” Says an angry Emilie.

He lets go.

“What is your problem?” She asks, searching his face for an answer.

“I think things got a little carried away tonight.” He suggests.

“Really? And how would you know that when your eyes were all over the brunette you were with?” She fires.

“Oh, now I see where this is going. You’re jealous.”

Emilie laughs. “Why should I be jealous of someone trying to get something they have no chance of getting?”

“You tell me.” He says. He looks her over and runs his hand down her arm. “You do look good in that dress. It’s no wonder he couldn’t keep his hands off you.”

“I think I’ve had enough hands on me for one night.” She says pulling back and walking away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilie tries to talk over her jealousy with Robbie for the sake of the mission, but learns his childish actions aren't of his own doing...

The next day Fitz-Simmons has some test results from the sample of Hyde’s drug.

“The Director’s formula is tailored for him exclusively. Hyde’s formula is a “one size fits all” concoction. The effects vary person to person based on their genetics. There is really no way of knowing exactly how a person would react to it.” Says Fitz.

“We also found what looks to be some kind of synthetic terrogen.” Mentions Simmons. “So far it seems like strength is the most common trait seen after using the drug, but that’s not to say there couldn’t be more.”

“The formula doesn’t just burn off either. Traces remain in the genetic coding. It’s rewriting a person’s DNA to make them inhuman.” He adds.

“So, someone who takes this drug on a consistent basis would eventually keep whatever ability develops from it.” Confirms Simmons.

“We need to get this drug off the street.” Says Mae.

“As far as we know Hyde is the only person who knows the formula. We need to take him down.” Confirms Coulson.

The team parts ways and Mac walks over to Emilie.

“You talk to Robbie?” He asks.

“Not since last night. Why?”

“Did he seem a little off to you?”

“He’s always a little off when his emotions get in the way. I think last night was more uncomfortable than we realized.” She says before walking off.

Fitz comes walking into Coulson’s office. “De’Marcus just got off the phone with someone, I’m assuming it was Hyde.”

“What was the call about?” Inquires Coulson.

“The man told De’Marcus to meet him at the facility tomorrow night. But he didn’t give an address.”

Coulson instructs Emilie to set up a meeting with De’Marcus and Yo-Yo to set up their business arrangement. She heads over to his shop with Yo-Yo.

“You look like you slept well.” Says Emilie.

“Forget something?” He hands her the earrings she left on the nightstand.

“I was going to come back another night for them.” She flirts.

“Can we get to business?” Interrupts Yo-Yo.

De’Marcus smiles and escorts them into his office where Natasha is waiting. Emilie tries to pay her no mind.

“I want 2 cases. But I want to make sure your product is legit.” Informs Yo-Yo.

“You pay half now.” Says Natasha.

“We’ll set up a demonstration on pickup.” Says De’Marcus.

“And when can I expect to pick up?”

“Tomorrow night. I’ll let Emilie know when and were.”

They set up the transfer for the first half of the money and leave the office.

“When we gonna meet up again?” Asks De’Marcus.

“I’ll find somewhere in my schedule to pencil you in.” Says Emilie.

“Make it soon.” He says giving her a kiss just as Robbie pulls in.

Natasha walks over to him as he gets out. She says a few words, holds his hand, and then he gets back into the car as she gets in with a big smile. Emilie and Yo-Yo leave.

“Slow down.” Says Yo-Yo. “The speed limit is 70.”

“I have nothing to be jealous about.” Replies Emilie.

“Slow down.” Repeats Yo-Yo.

When they get back to the jet Emilie locks herself in a containment cube and paces. She lets off a loud high pitch scream. The windows of the cube strain at the sounds but hold their form. Mae opens the door.

“You ok?” She asks.

Emilie sits down on a chair. “I just needed to blow off a little steam.”

“Anything you want to talk about?”

Emilie sits there thinking for a moment. “You’ve been an agent for a long time, right?”

Mae confirms.

“Have you ever gone undercover and done things that would hurt your partner?”

“Going undercover is not as easy as acting like your someone you’re not. You have to become someone you’re not. The best way to deal with what’s going on is to communicate with each other. Remind each other of what’s real.”

“I’m just worried Robbie thinks I’m more emotionally involved than I am. Like I somehow enjoy living in my past.”

“How did you get mixed up with De'Marcus in the first place?”

“One of the foster families I was with had a son, older, about 28. He stayed there sometimes when he wasn’t in rehab or jail. He used to come in my room at night…and…well…” Emilie takes a deep breath and Mae takes her hand. 

“How old were you?” She asked.

“I had just turned 16. It never got past touching but I always worried if it would. That was around the time I met De’Marcus. He used to hang out outside the school with his friends dealing dope. He always had a group of guys with him for protection. When we started dating, I felt like I had that same protection.”

“Why did you break up?”

“Reality set in. Here I was in a three-year relationship with a drug dealer who’s making people sick while I’m in school for nursing trying to make people feel better. That and I caught him cheating with one of his call girls he was running. I threw a wrench into his windshield.”

Mae smiled. “Sounds to me like you’re pretty done with that chapter and writing a much more pleasant one.”

That night Emilie waits for Robbie to pull his car back into the jet loading bay. It’s late when he returns and sees her sitting on a utility box. She gets down and walks over to him.

“What’s up?” He asks nonchalantly.

“I tried texting you to see if you were ok.”

“I was in a bad spot.”

Emilie places her hands on his chest looks into his eyes and gives him a deep kiss. She pulls back and looks at him one more time.

“What was that for?” He asks.

“Since when do I need a reason?”

He looks at her. “Why aren’t you getting some sleep?”

“Could you sleep had I been out all night with De’Marcus?”

Robbie rolls his eyes and throws back his head. “I can’t do this with you tonight.”

“Do what?”

“This whole jealousy thing.”

“I’ll admit I’m a little jealous, but it’s kind of hard not to be when I suddenly become invisible when she comes around you. It’s like you completely forget we are on a mission.”

“Yea, well today I wish you were invisible, so I wouldn’t have had to see you kiss him.”

“I’m sorry…” She says.

“Don’t be.” He says as he walks away.

“Robbie, please. Talk to me.” She pleads.

He continues walking leaving Emilie next to the Charger.

Emilie walks into the lab and finds Mac and Fitz.

“You should be getting some sleep.” Insists Mac.

“I took a nap earlier. I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep until the succubus is gone.” She says.

“Fitz was just running her face through facial recognition to get an ID.”

The computer beeps “NOT FOUND”.

“Well that was a dead end.” Says Fitz laying back in his chair.

“I can get you a blood sample if you’d like.” Jokes Emilie.

Mac puts his hand on her shoulder.

“I’d settle for a fingerprint.” Says Fitz thinking of another way of identifying Natasha.

“Wait,” Says Emilie. “Robbie’s car. She got in the car with him earlier at the shop. She opened the passenger door herself.”

Fitz grabs a print kit and they head to the Charger. He’s able to pull two partial prints off the exterior and interior door handles.

“And look what we have here.” Says Fitz, noticing a strand of hair on the head rest of the seat. “Still has the root.”

“I can still get you a blood sample.” Says Emilie.

They go back to the lab where Emilie dozes off while they run tests to learn more about Natasha.

“That is definitely not normal.” Says Fitz looking at the prints.

The computer running a DNA analysis on the hair sample beeps. Fitz rolls his chair over to grab the report just as Simmons walks in with a cup of coffee.

“Morning.” She says as cheerfully as she can at 5 a.m. “What’s going on?” She asks as she looks at Emilie sleeping in a chair.

“Hyde has grown an inhuman.” Says Fitz reading through the report.

“What?” She asks confused.

“Natasha is not just some girl Hyde trusts. Look at this.” He hands Simmons the report.

“There are several sets of DNA here, are you sure you didn’t cross contaminate the sample?” She questions.

“It came from a strand of her hair.” He confirms as he looks at the results of the genetic makeup from the sample.

“I think Emilie is right to call her a succubus. The amount of oxytocin produced in her posterior pituitary gland is way above average.” Informs Fitz. “Look at her prints we pulled.” The tiger print image had normal patterns with random circular spots. “I bet those pores act as a delivery system.”

“But why doesn’t it seem to effect anyone else?” Asks Mac.

“She seems to of taken a liking to Robbie for whatever reason.” Says Simmons.

Natasha wakes to a phone call in her hotel.

“Yea?” She answers.

“How’s it going with the inhuman?” Asks Hyde.

“He’s getting easier and easier to manipulate.” She says.

“If Grumpy is right and he’s the one known as the Ghost Rider, he’ll make a fine addition to our research.”

“And what will you do with him once you’ve harvested what you need from him?”

“You sound like you want to keep him around?”

“For a while. Until I tire of him.” She admits.

Emilie wakes from the chair a couple hours later sore and stiff. She finds a text message on her phone from De’Marcus giving her the location for Yo-Yo to pick up the drugs. She heads over to Coulson’s office where Mac and Fitz are discussing Natasha.

“De’Marcus sent me the location for pick up.”

“Good. We’ll have a team recon the area before the meet. Give the coordinates to Mae.”

“What’s all this?” Asks Emilie looking at all the data on screen for Natasha.

“Natasha appears to be a fabricated Inhuman.” Informs Coulson. “She has the power to manipulate those she comes in contact with.”

“Has anyone told Robbie?” She asks.

“De’Marcus asked him to come by the shop this morning, he was gone before we had the chance.” States Mac.

“And unfortunately, until we know why Natasha has taken to him, we’re going to need him to keep going along with it.” Instructs Coulson.

“What if it causes some adverse effect?” Questions Emilie.

Mac looks at Coulson, knowing Emilie’s concern is a valid one.

“We just have to work quickly and hope for the best.” Says Coulson.

“I’ll head over to the shop. Try to give him a heads up and see if I can keep Natasha away.” Says Mac.

Emilie goes to give the coordinates to Mae who sends a small team to scout the area.

“Where’s Robbie?” Asks Mac walking into the shop.

“He took a ride with De’Marcus. Something I can help you with?” Asks Natasha.

“Naw, it’s a personal matter.” Says Mac.

Natasha starts to walk past him and touches his arm. He pulls away.

“My, my, you sure are jumpy.” She says touching his arm again. This time he allows it. “Why don’t you let me know what you needed Robbie for? I can pass the message on.”

“I can’t do that.” He says.

“Is it because SHIELD doesn’t want you to tell me?” She asks. Mac stares at her confused.

“Coulson…” says Mac, hesitating.

“Is looking for Hyde…”

“How did you know?” Asks Mac.

“Between you and Robbie, it wasn’t that hard to figure out.”

Grumpy walks up behind Mac and knocks him unconscious.

“He has a small army guarding that place.” Says Quake looking at the visuals captured by the recon team. “We’re not gonna have much in the way of cover and all entry points are manned.”

“Looks like we’re gonna have to wait for an opening.” Instructs Coulson. “Let’s ride out.”

Emilie and Yo-Yo pull up to the facility for the meet while the team stays hidden back towards the tree line.

“Guys, we have a little problem.” Radios Emilie. “Grumpy is here.”

“Stay in the car.” Orders Coulson. “Let Yo-Yo make the pickup.”

Yo-Yo gets out of the car and walks over to Natasha and Grumpy.

“Where’s De’Marcus?” She asks.

“You’re gonna be dealing with me now.” Says Natasha.

Grumpy opens the trunk on an SUV and opens 2 cases of the inhuman drug.

“You can transfer the rest of the money.” Instructs Natasha.

“Not until I get my demonstration.” Says Yo-Yo. “Like I told De’Marcus, I’m not paying for something unless I know it works.”

Natasha signals Grumpy. He takes out a vial and drips the contents into both eyes. Once again, they dilate, and his frame become immense. He walks over to Emilie’s car and stands in front of the hood. Emilie looks on as he smiles before lifting the front end and flipping it. Yo-Yo takes a step towards the car helplessly as she watches the windows blow out as it crashes down. Grumpy walks over to the overturned vehicle and looks inside. He looks over to Natasha and shakes his head.

“Emilie, do you copy?” Asks Mae.

“Yea,” She replies. “I managed to teleport the second it went up.”

Yo-Yo turns to looks at Natasha.

“I wouldn’t try anything if you want to see Mac again.” Warns Natasha loudly as she looks around for Emilie.

“What are we gonna do?” Asks Quake over the comms watching the events unfold in the distance with the team.

“We can’t do anything just yet. Their cover is blown. They’re going to be expecting us.” Instructs Coulson.

“I’ll see if I can find a way in.” Says Emilie.

Emilie creeps around the building and finds a small loading dock surrounded by armed guards unloading barrels of chemicals.

“I’m on the East side of the building. They are unloading a ton of barrels.”

“Any idea what’s in them?” Asks Coulson.

“No. I’m going to see if I can create a distraction.”

Emilie teleports into the driver seat of the truck being unloaded.

“Just like the movies, right?” She says to herself just before grabbing a handful of wires from under the dash. She looks around at them trying to figure out which one would hot wire it. “Red or dead.” She says grabbing the wire. She tears it apart and taps the two ends together triggering a jumpstart on the truck.

“Who’s in the truck?” Asks one if the guards.

Two of the men walk over to the truck cab to see who is in it. Emilie teleports to the top of the trailer and lays flat. She holds her stomach as nausea starts to kick in.

“I really hope I get used to this.” She says to herself while trying not to puke.

“There’s nobody in there.” Says one of the men.

“Take out the keys.” Orders the guard.

The man hops into the cab to find the keys are not in the ignition. Emilie teleports back in next to him.

“What the…”

Before he can react Emilie zaps him unconscious. The guard who ordered him to remove the keys gets suspicious and sends over 2 more guards. They find him unconscious with his head on the steering wheel. They raise their weapons and search the area.

Natasha walks Yo-Yo at gun point into the facility with Grumpy following closely behind.

“If you guys aren’t too busy. I could use a little help.” Radios Emilie.

“What’s going on?” Asks Coulson.

“I hit the beehive, so to speak.”

“On our way.” He radios back.

Emilie is hiding in a tree on the edge of the facility when she sees the team heading over. She teleports down to them.

“You ok?” Asks Quake looking at Emilie as she pukes behind a tree.

“How many times have you teleported?” Asks Mae.

“I don’t know. But I wish I got flyer miles.”

Coulson looks on as the guards start exploring into the wooded area.

“Let’s split up.” He orders.

Mae and Coulson head in one direction and Emilie and Quake stay.

“So, what did you have in mind for a distraction?” She asks.

“I was winging it, but I figured that truck could probably make a nice boom.”

Quake smiles at her and they head closer towards the truck. Quake holds out her arm and tries to use her powers to move the truck. It rocks for a moment, but she can’t overturn it.

“Damn it. There must be too much weight from the barrels inside.” She says rubbing her arm. “We need to get a little closer.”

Two soldiers spot Quake and Emilie and try to flank them. Emilie’s reflex reaction caused her to throw up a small static field, slowing the bullets to a stop as the soldiers fired. Quake immediate blasted them back knocking them out.

“How long do you think you can hold a field like that?” Asks Quake.

“I don’t know. I’ve never tried.”

Emilie creates a small static field almost like a shield and the two slowly approach the truck. Quake tries again to flip the truck over and succeeds. Three guards spot them and raise their weapons to fire and Quake send out another pulse knocking them back. Emilie forms a small fireball in her hand and tosses it at the overturned truck. It ignites on impact sending all the guards running. The explosion causes enough chaos that the team is able to sneak by with little resistance.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac gets taken by Natasha and Grumpy after he tries to find Robbie and warn him. The team has to keep pushing forward with their plan to infiltrate Hyde's lab and destroy his inhuman drug...

Natasha stops to listen to all the commotion.

“Take her.” She orders Grumpy, who grabs the back of Yo-Yo’s jacket and walks her into an elevator. Robbie comes hurriedly into the lobby.

“What’s going on?” He says.

“Nothing to worry about. Just a minor set back.” She says caressing his cheek.

Quake and Emilie walk in.

“You got this?” Asks Quake.

Emilie nods. She had been wanting to throw punches with Natasha since the night at the club. Quake runs off to search for Mac and Yo-Yo.

“I think it’s time you knew he’s taken.” Informs Emilie.

“Jealousy isn’t a very attractive trait.” Says Natasha.

“Neither is a black eye, but I’m sure you could pull it off.” Says Emilie.

“Does my touch bother you?” Asks Natasha as she holds Robbie's face in her hands.

“No.” He says, memorized by the sound of her voice.

“Would you do anything for me?” She asks.

“Yes…” He replies in a hypnotic trance.

“Make sure I don’t see her EVER again.” Says Natasha just before kissing him.

Emilie can feel the blood in her veins boil. Robbie starts walking towards her. He grabs her shirt and flings her back into a wall. She gets up and shakes the drywall off her wings. Emilie and Robbie throw a few punches and she manages to swipe his legs and knock him down.

“This is the second time you’ve tried to kill me Robbie.” She says.

“Maybe this time I’ll have better luck.” He says getting up. He throws a punch and misses as Emilie ducks.

She charges up her hands with electricity and hits him in the chest. The small static charge staggers his stance. He walks over to a small pile of building materials and grabs a pipe. He swings it twice at Emilie and misses.

“I’m done playing games.” He says just before turning into the ghost rider. He grabs for Emilie and she blocks his hand. Emilie tries to teleport behind him, but he knew it was coming. He grabs her neck and pushes her into a nearby column while at the same time shoving the pipe into her chest. Her eyes open wide as she looks at the fiery sockets of the rider. He seems to stare back at her as he slowly nods his head to her. She looks over towards Natasha as her eyes slowly drop to a close and her body dangles against the column.

“Nice.” She says congratulating him. “Let’s go.”

Natasha and the Rider leave to assess the damage done outside.

Grumpy brings Yo-Yo to a small testing room with a big isolation tank in the middle. He opens the door and pushes her inside with Mac.

“Mac, you okay?” She asks.

“Yea. You?” He asks.

Yo-Yo nods as she watches Grumpy type into a computer and flip a switch before leaving. The sound of power echoes through the room.

“What was that?” Asks Mac.

“I don’t know.” Says Yo-Yo.

Quake comes running in a moment later. She runs over to the console.

“What's that noise?” Questions Mac.

Quake types on the computer for a moment.

“They’ve made the drug airborne.”

A counter starts as Quake rushes to unlock the doors to the chamber.

In the lobby Emilie grabs ahold of the pipe. She takes small shallow breathes. Little by little she inches her way off the pipe and falls to the ground. She gives herself a moment to recover. Slowly her breathing becomes easier. She stands to her feet angry and annoyed as she looks at the small hole as it tries to heal.

Natasha tells the Ghost Rider to inform Hyde there are still several SHIELD agents who need to be dealt with in the facility. She takes the elevator up to the 4th floor of the building which contained some of the chemicals needed to create the inhuman formula.

Just as she exits the elevator Emilie, who had been hiding in the elevator shaft, teleports in and kicks her from behind. Natasha falls forward to the ground.

“I guess I’ll take care of you myself.” She says getting up.

Mae and Coulson head down to the lower level of the facility.

“These chemicals are being pumped deeper into the building.” Points out Mae.

“This doesn’t look like the same formula we tested.” Says Coulson, looking at the florescent green liquid flowing through the pipes.

Mae walks over to another tank and checks the computer system beside it.

“He’s atomizing it.” Says Mae.

“It’s a better delivery system.” Says a deep raspy voice from behind them.

They turn weapons drawn. Out of the shadows walks a tall, broad, slightly, misshapen figure.

Quake tries to override the system and an alarm starts to beep.

“Daisy, you think you can hurry it up?” Says Mac.

“I’m trying!” She says in a panic. The door unlocks but before the two of them can get out a mist it sprayed into the chamber. Yo-Yo falls out of the door onto the floor while Mac catches a face full of the mist. He drops down to his knees wiping at his face.

“Mac? Are you ok?” Asks Yo-Yo crawling over to him.

“Get back.” He yells and he crawls back against the side of the tank.

Yo-Yo gets to her feet and Quake walks over.

“Mac…” Calls Quake.

“Just gimme a minute.” He says holding up his hand. He stands and takes a deep breath. “I think I’m good. Let’s get out of here.”

He takes two big steps to the door.

“Mac….” Says a worried Yo-Yo.

“What?” He says turning to her. He looks himself over. Everything looks fine.

Quake holds up her hand and releases a small sonic pulse. Mac watches as his physical form slightly disintegrates and reforms.

“What the…?” He looks on in confusion. He looks at Yo-Yo and Emilie. “We have to go. The sooner we can get Hyde the sooner Fitz-Simmons can reverse whatever is going on with me.”

The team heads out to meet Coulson and Mae and find Hyde.

“Look at you.” Says Natasha after landing a heavy punch to Emilie’s chest. Still healing from the pipe, her chest tightens in pain. “Fighting over a boy. I can understand why…he’s a damn good kisser.”

Emilie fights back enraged. Natasha throws a punch and hits the wall behind Emilie, who turns and kicks her in the back of the knee knocking her down. Natasha rolls to the side avoiding a fiery punch from her.

“You picked the wrong lover boy.” Says Emilie knocking over one of the chemical barrels.

“I just needed him for his powers, it was nothing personal. Although I really enjoyed my time with him the other night.”

Emilie eagerly attacks her again. Natasha throws a punch and Emilie grabs her arm and flips her onto her back.

“I hope you know, it’s nothing personal.” Says Emilie as her body becomes electrified and she rises off the ground. Natasha looks on amused. Emilie smiles and Natasha’s smirk fades when she realizes she is laying in a pool of liquid chemicals. Emilie shoots a stream of electricity into the puddle as Natasha tries to jump to a dry area but isn’t fast enough. Her body jerks and shakes as the voltage pulses through her just before collapsing. Emilie places her feet back on the floor and leaves to find the rest of the team.

The ghost rider walks down a long corridor where he comes across Grumpy. The two stand and stare each other down for a moment. Grumpy pulls out a small bottle and sprays a mist into his nose. The drug more potent this time. He falls to the ground, this time his frame becomes rigid, he is bigger than the previous times he’s transformed. His rib cage cracks and shifts under his skin and his spinal column pops, one vertebra at a time as it shifts up becoming dinosaur like. He lets out a roar and charges the rider like a bull. He tackles him through a wall at the end of the corridor. The rider struggles to get out of his grasp. Grumpy grabs his flaming skull with his enormous hand and throws him through an office window. He walks over to continue the beating and finds him gone. The rider comes up behind him and hits him with a fire extinguisher. Grumpy falls to a knee. The rider jumps on his back and tries to choke him from behind but Grumpy’s neck is too big. He thrashes around and the Rider struggles to maintain his grip.

“You’ve put me in a bit of a pinch Agent Coulson. This serum has become my life’s work and I am on the verge of a breakthrough.” Says Hyde.

“Your formula is unstable and unpredictable.” Says Coulson.

Quake, Yo-Yo, and Mac find Coulson and Mae with Hyde.

“You’re surrounded.” Says Coulson. “There’s no way out.”

“You think I would let myself be caught so easily?” Says Hyde with an easy smile as he pushes a button on a watch.

Several slender tanks unlock and several figures immerge. One grabs ahold of Mae. She quickly throws it on the floor and submits its arm. Another goes after Coulson. Two more show up behind Quake, Mac and Yo-Yo. Hyde slides out of a hidden door in the wall.

“What the hell are these things?” Questions Mac looking at the misshapen humanoid clones.

“First generation clones would be my guess.” Suggest Coulson.

The Rider starts to become fatigued. Grumpy's frothy smile lets him know, he too is running out of energy.

The Rider stands to his feet. Grumpy once again charges. This time the Rider, standing by the elevator, pushes the call button and vaults over his shoulders. The doors open just as Grumpy dives in, headfirst into the wall and knocks himself out. The doors close and the Rider rips out the fire alarm. The elevator remains on the floor and as the doors close the Rider uses his hellfire to weld the door shut, trapping Grumpy inside.

The clones were easily dealt with by the team. Coulson runs over to the area where Hyde escaped, looking for his hidden exit. An alarm goes off inside the building.

“That doesn’t sound good.” Says Mac.

“COUNTDOWN IN PROGRESS” Says an automated voice.

“Countdown to what?” Questions Quake.

“I’d rather not wait here to find out.” Says Coulson. “Everyone move out.”

“Emilie.” Radios Quake.

“Yea.”

“Get out now. It looks like Hyde activated the building to self-destruct.” Says Quake.

Emilie runs back to where she left Natasha and finds her gone. She walks over to the window, takes a deep breath and teleports outside just before the team exits the building. She falls to her knees from chest pain and nausea.

The team runs over to her and turns just as the bombs go off in the building. Coulson helps Emilie up.

“You alright?” He asks noticing the still open wound on her chest.

“I’m fine.” She looks around. “Where’s Robbie?”

She turns to look at the burning building and see Robbie dragging Grumpy out of one of the doors. Once he is a few feet away from the facility he lets go of Grumpy’s body and looks over, exhausted. As he heads towards the team Emilie walks towards him. A fireball forms in her hand and she throws it at him.

“Em…” He says, holding up his hand to block it, exhausted from everything that had happened.

She throws another.

“Em it’s me!” He yells.

“I know.” She says angrily throwing another. Before she can throw a third, he is face to face with her. He pins her arm under his, pulls her in hard and gives her a passionate kiss.

“I deserved that.” He says, accepting her tantrum.

She stares at him speechlessly, upset with all that had happened but thankful he was okay.

"Just out of curiosity…Are you guys going to kiss after every successful mission?” Questions Coulson. Mae nudges him. “What? It’s just a little awkward.”

They hear banging coming from a nearby SUV. They walk over and Mac pops the trunk hatch.

“De’Marcus?” Says Mac.

Coulson removes the tape covering his mouth.

“Yo’ Mac, who the hell these…” He pauses and sees Robbie with his hand wrapped around Emilie. “I know what this is, you set me up, huh?”

“No one set you up. You were in way over your head.” Says Coulson.

De’Marcus starts running his mouth again and Coulson closes the hatch.

“Let’s get a team down here to clean up.” Says Coulson to Mae.

“Natasha got away.” Tells Emilie.

“So did Hyde,” Informs Coulson. “Until next time.”

A small team drops in from the jet and starts taking care of the situation at the facility. De’Marcus and Grumpy are both arrested and loaded into a containment cube. By the time they get back to HQ the team is exhausted.

“I think everyone deserves a goodnight’s sleep before debriefing. We can take care of that in the morning.”

“Thank god because all I hear is my bed screaming my name.” Says Quake.

Yo-Yo and Mac walk down to the lab to make sure everything is ok with him and keep him under observation until he is back to normal. Emilie goes to take a shower. The warm water feels relaxing on her sore wings. She looks down at her chest and finds the hole closed, but some of the skin still raw and sore to the touch. She throws on some clothes when she’s finished and heads to her room. Robbie is laying in her bed on his stomach when she gets there.

“Don’t you look comfy.” She says.

“Took you long enough.” He says as he rolls over onto his side.

“Yea, well I don’t know if you remember, but you put a pipe through my chest.”

“That wasn’t me, that was him. I was out of control and the only way for her to think she could control him was to make her think he killed you.” He says getting off the bed.

“I get it. This time it was really YOU trying to kill me.” She says with a smirk. “Maybe next time you can just have him cuff me to a desk or something.” She says smiling as he wraps his arms around her.

“Now we both know you’d just teleport out. If you wanna get kinky though…”

He pulls her body close and she can already feel he’s aroused.

“I know Coulson ordered everyone to get some sleep, but I don’t see much of that happening tonight.”

“And why is that?” Questions Emilie as she plants a kiss on his lips.

“Because I have some making up to do.” He says lifting her up as she wraps her legs around him. He starts to kiss her as he lays her on the bed.

“Wait…” She hesitates. “I… did…” She stops.

“What?” He asks.

“Did you…do anything with Natasha?”

He sits up and looks at her, his heartbroken by the question .

“The night you got back late and didn’t answer your phone…”

“No.” He says assuredly.

“If you did I understand, you weren’t in your right mind…I just need you to be honest…” She starts to ramble.

“Em...” He says taking her chin into his hand and looking her in the eyes. “She kissed me, but NEVER, did it go any further than that. I swear to you.”

His eyes saddened at she starts kissing him again. He removes her tank top as he continues kissing her. She takes off her pants and removes his shirt.

He puts his forehead against hers and kisses her gently.

“I want to make love to you.” He whispers in her ear. His warm breath causing goosebumps across her whole body. He kisses her slowly down to her navel. She feels his hand caress the inside of her thigh as he slides his fingers inside her.

“What are you waiting for?” She asks impatiently waiting.

“Just taking my time, enjoying the moment.”

He takes off his pants and slides inside her. She arches her back against him and he holds her close. It broke his heart to think that she questioned her trust in him, that she could ever think that another woman could take her place so easily and it made him even madder to know that even though he was under some kind of love spell, Natasha made him so vulnerable to her advances. The evening Emilie saw they leave the shop Natasha had tried to make a move on him. He chauffeured her around a bit before she had him pull over and made her advances. She also asked him some questions that made him wonder what she was up too. Questions about Shield agents. Had the Ghost Rider not have been with him wasn’t sure he would have been able to resist her.

He glides slowly in and out of Emilie making her body crave him more with each stroke.

“You good?” He asks with a seductive tone.

“More than good.” She teases back as she lifts her hips up allowing him deeper access. He throws his head back and grips her thighs. The night seemed like forever. Robbie sat up with her in his lap and pressed hard into her. She gripped his back and it motivated him even more.

“You first.” He says, thrusting inside of her.

She tried not to be too loud but he was so alternative to her body.

“Shhhh…” He says hitting her spot. She comes hard and so does he. Both sweating, Emilie’s body slowly becomes relaxed, her grip on him eased and She looked at the scratched she caused on his back. She giggled.

“At least those will be gone in the morning.” She says rubbing her hand across them as if to ease any pain she may have caused him.

They lay on the bed facing each other, eye lids heavy as the events of the day started to catch up. He stares at her while rubbing her leg.

“What?” She asks throwing her leg over him.

“Just thinking.”

“About?”

“Nothing.” He says avoiding the question with a subtle smile.

She props herself up on her elbow and staring back waiting for a better answer.

“I was thinking about round 2.” He says climbing back on top of her.

“Oh no you don’t.” She laughs as she closes her legs and pushes him off to the side. He laughs and cuddles up behind her with his arms around her waist as they fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie becomes very caring around Emilie after Natasha is dealt with. Emilie officially becomes a SHIELD member just in time for their next mission, which directly targets the team...

The next morning, he slides inside her waking her up.

“Good morning.” He whispers.

Emilie smiles and grabs her phone to check the time.

“Ugh, we need to debrief in 10 minutes.”

He slides his leg between hers and pushes deeper making her moan.

“I’ll make it quick.” He smirks.

When they get to Coulson’s office the team is just starting to go over the events of the previous night.

“Do we know anything about those clones that attacked us?” Asks Quake.

“No. Agents combed through as much of the rubble as they could but there were no traces of them anywhere.” Says Mae.

“We didn’t leave empty handed. We do still have De’Marcus and Grumpy in custody.” Reminds Coulson. “Now we play the waiting game. Hyde and Natasha are bound to show up again. In the meantime, Fitz-Simmons has been working on a detox to help people being effected by the drug.”

“Speaking of, how are you feeling?” Quake asks Mac.

“Good. The effects of the mist only lasted a few hours after we got back.”

“So, what now?” Asks Emilie.

“Now, we get to do the really cool secret agent stuff.” Says Coulson laying a stack of paper on his desk.

Quake puts her hand on her forehead, feeling the oncoming headache.

“Please tell me that we don’t have to go through ALL of that. We didn’t even have that much paperwork when we fought Gideon.” She says.

Coulson smiles and Mae looks at him with arms crossed.

“Alright, fine.” He says pulling out a smaller stack and handing everyone individual packets. “You guys really need to lighten up.” He hands one to Emilie and Robbie. “Just read over it. If you have any details, you feel were left out or important to the events leading up to last night just add them to the bottom and sign.” He pauses for a moment and then remembers to tell Emilie something. “By the way. There’s something waiting for you in the vehicle storage.”

After they finish signing everything Emilie goes to storage to find what’s left of her dad’s car. The body was still intact, but the entire roof was crushed and the hood looked like it had been pried back. She lets out a deep sigh.

“I could see you driving a convertible.” Says Robbie walking over.

“I feel like my dad is gonna come down any minute and ground me.” She says. “I guess we have a lot of work to do.”

Robbie raises his brow and looks at her. “We?”

“Yea,” Says Emilie smiling. “You know I hotwired a car trying to rescue your ass.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, try saying that again.”

“I, hotwired a car, trying to rescue your ass.” She repeats slowly.

“The first part was impressive but that last part definitely didn’t happen.” He laughs.

“Keep telling yourself that.” She says with a smirk.

He walks over to look at the damage and Mac walks in whistling at the sight if the car.

“Damn.” He says crossing his arms. “I guess it’s safe to say yours doesn’t self heal like his.”

Robbie opens the door to his Charger. “You coming?” He asks Emilie.

“Where y’all going?” Asks Mac.

“To start scavenging for parts.” Says Robbie.

“I’d just settle for a whole new model.” Says Mac shaking his head at the amount of damage that will need to be repaired.

They drive around to a few junkyards looking for pieces to fix the mustang. Robbie takes Emilie by the hand.

“Ok, time to fess up. What has gotten into you?” Asks Emilie. “You’ve been extremely lovey the last few days and I’m starting to wonder if your suffering from some kind of PTSD.”

He laughs. “Or maybe I just really love you.”

Emilie stares waiting for an answer.

“I’ve come a long way as person since we’ve been together. I didn’t know what the hell I was doing asking for your number that night, I had so much going on in my life already, I didn’t know it then but I know now that you’re what I needed.”

“I needed you just as much.” She says.

They head back to HQ after finding a few parts for her car, but it will be a couple days before they will be ready for pickup. When they get back to HQ the Director is there speaking to Coulson.

“Director, this is Emilie. Our newest addition to the team.” Says Coulson. “You remember Robbie.”

“I remember the left hook.” Brings up the Director. He and Robbie had gotten into a fist fight on their first meeting. “Pleasure to meet you Emilie. Having 2 immortals on the team hardly seems like a fair fight, Coulson.”

“The opposition doesn’t play fair.” Mentions Coulson.

Mac walks over to Yo-Yo as she loads her bag into the SHIELD transport vehicle.

“Leaving so soon.” He asks.

“Miami is calling my name. You still haven’t come to visit me. We could have some drinks on the beach…watch the sunset.” She replies.

“It’ll happen. Just been busy.” He says.

“You’re always busy. What? SHIELD doesn’t offer vacation time?”

“Next chance I get.” He promises.

Yo-Yo gets in the car and heads back home to Miami.

The next couple of weeks the team gets to take it easy. They keep an eye out for any suspicious activity that may lead them to Hyde, but most of the missions that come through are uneventful. With the spare time, the team catches up on leisurely activities. Mac puts in vacation time to go see Yo-Yo, Fitz-Simmons spend a little more time shopping for their new apartment, Quake and Mae train new recruits, and Coulson tests out the new gadgets Fitz installed in his robotic hand.

Emilie and Robbie manage to strip down her car and start replacing damaged pieces of the body. It only takes them about a week to get the body back in good condition.

“This is pretty fun.” Says Emilie, holding the light for Robbie.

“You’re moving it again.” He says agitated.

“Sorry.” She says moving the light back in position for him to see under the engine.

“Ok, now I need you to tighten that bolt right there.” He points to a spot on the engine. Emilie starts to screw the bolt in the wrong direction and the alternator swings loose and smashes Robbie’s hand. He yells and Emilie cringes.

“Sorry.” She says wincing.

Robbie rolls out from under the car cursing in Spanish.

“Mujer, te amo, pero te estas poniendo nervioso.” He says to her while rubbing his hand.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Says Emilie getting defensive.

Robbie sighs. “It means I love you.” When it really meant “Woman, I love you, but you are getting on my last nerve.” Emilie crosses her arms and he kisses her.

“Can you please, go grab me a coke?” He asks.

She walks off to the kitchen and finds Quake taking a break from training.

“How are things going with the repairs?” She asks.

“Let’s see, we’ve been working on it for about 3 weeks, and I’ve only broken 2 of his fingers, so slightly better than it has been.”

“Ouch.” Says Quake.

Robbie props himself up against the car and takes a deep breath.

“The attitude is definitely from her mom.” Says Emilie’s dad popping up next to Robbie, who jumps. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

Emilie’s dad, Adrian, takes a step back and looks the car over.

“I put a lot of time into this baby right here.” Says Adrian running his hand over the car.

“That's what Emilie said. Mind putting in a little more? Em isn’t much of a mechanic and I could use an extra pair of hands.” Asks Robbie.

Adrian rolls up the sleeves of his shirt. “I wouldn’t mind getting my hands on her again.”

The two men talk while they work on the car. Emilie is surprised to see the two when she gets back to the garage.

“Is this where you ground me?” She says handing Robbie the coke and hugging her dad.

“She’s yours now. Honestly, I don’t know why you don’t just upgrade.”

“Some of the clearest memories I have of you and mom were riding in that car.”

Emilie takes him on a tour of the facility. When they get to the lounge in the kitchen her dad has a seat across from her.

“You’ve done real good kiddo, not that there was any doubt considering who your dad is.” He smiles. “That Robbie kid ain't too bad either, all things considered.”

“So, he gets your approval?” She jokes.

“Believe me, if he didn’t I would have smited him a long time ago.”

They get quiet for a moment.

“Ask. I know you’ve wanted to for a long time.”

Emilie's eyes start to water.

“Why…why let me go through all I did and only show up in the last two years.” The tears start to roll down her face. “Could you not see what I went through? Why didn’t you make it stop?”

He takes a seat next to Emilie and wraps his arms around her.

“You will never understand how much it pained me to watch you endure all you did. Do you know why you survived the night of the fire?”

Emilie shakes her head.

“What little power I had after I married your mom, I transferred to you. I knew if I didn’t you would die.”

“But I could have died from the power too.”

“It was a risk I had to take. Needless to say, the man upstairs didn’t approve of my interfering with fate, and as punishment I was banned from having any contact with you or seeing what the future held. Your mom used to visit you a lot in your dreams, but I couldn’t even do that.”

Emilie wipes her eyes. “And now?”

“Now, I try to make up for lost time. I am always here when you need me. And your mom, well she’s stuck on cloud nine, but she’s always listening and the two of us are always watching.”

“Talk about invasion of privacy.” She says jokingly with a smile.

“Keep your head up kiddo.” He says rubbing her shoulders as he stands to his feet. “I gotta go. I love you.”

Emilie blows him a kiss goodbye just before he disappears.

“Just who I was looking for.” Says Simmons walking in. “We just signed our lease!”

“You got the apartment?” Asks Emilie.

“We move in tomorrow! Friday we’re planning on having a housewarming party and would love if you and Robbie would come. I know Robbie isn’t much for social gatherings but…”

“We’ll be there.” Says Emilie with a smile.

Emilie finds Robbie in her room later that afternoon laying on the bed.

“You have your own sleeping quarters you know.” She says sitting on his back. “Go drool on your own pillows.”

He smiles, eyes still closed. “I don’t drool, I just foam at the mouth after kissing you.” He jokes.

Emilie zaps him in his side and he jumps.

“I’m joking!” He says with a smile.

“Let’s go get something to eat. I’m thinking Luigi’s.”

“Pizza, again?” He says.

“Ok, what about tacos?”

“Nah, not really in the mood for tacos.”

“Well, Mr. Picky, you choose.”

Robbie shrugs half asleep again.

“I’m tired of fast food.”

“So not wings?” She hints.

“Wings actually sound really good.”

Emilie gets off him and the two head out to grabs wings. While they wait for their order, they sit outside on the patio of the bar they’re at.

“So, what did you and my dad talk about?” Pries Emilie.

“Not much. Trying to size me up I guess, remind me of how precious you are to him, and tell me you could have easily taken me in that race had you not hesitated.” He laughs and the waitress brings them their food.

After they eat, they take a ride to Emilie’s house.

“Doesn’t even feel like a home anymore.” She says walking in.

Robbie checks the mail and Emilie grabs a couple of items before they leave. On their way back to HQ they see a group of wheelchair bound baseball players at the park having a game.

“Is that Gabe?” Asks Robbie as he slows the car and sees Gabe playing shortstop. He takes a moment to watch the game and drives off once he sees Gabe notice him.

On the ride back Emilie notices Robbie looks bothered and takes his hand in hers.

“I wish I could be there to support him.”

“So turn back.” She suggests.

“No.”

Emilie looks at Robbie. She knew he wanted more than anything to turn around, but if Gabe wasn’t ready to accept what he was it would only do more damage and no matter what Robbie said, Emilie couldn’t help but feel like it was all her fault.

That Friday everyone meets at Fitz-Simmon’s new apartment except Mac, who was asked to stay in Miami a little longer and look into a few incidents that may require Shield attention.

“I’m so glad you two could make it. Come in.” Says Simmons answering the door. “I’ll take that.” She says grabbing a case of beer and bottle of alcohol from Robbie.

Everyone has already started tapping into drinks and snacks when they arrive. A few hours in everyone is laughing and having a good time, Emilie walks over to the kitchen and has a look at the selection of alcohol and mixers. She grabs a couple and starts pouring.

“You look like you know what you’re doing there.” Says Quake.

“While me and De’Marcus dated I bartended at his club.” She says pouring two cups of the drink she just mixed and handing one to Quake.

“Wow, that is really good.”

“WHO’S UP FOR KARAOKE?” Yells Simmons bringing out a Karaoke machine.

“I think we should keep Jemma away from anymore alcohol.” Says Fitz walking into the kitchen. “What’s that?” He asks Quake. She lets him have a sip.

“Emilie made it.”

“I’ll take one of those too if you don’t mind.” He asks.

Emilie makes another one for Fitz and Jemma starts off karaoke with Chumbawamba.

“I get knocked down, but I get up again, no you’re never gonna keep me down…” She sings.

“God help me for loving that woman.” Says Fitz.

Emilie steps outside onto their balcony for a little air. Robbie joins her a few minutes later.

“You okay?” He asks.

“Yea, just needed some air.” She says turning towards him and resting her back against the railing.

He takes a sip of his beer and rests his hands on either side of the rail around her.

“What do you think about getting our own place?” She asks.

“Like this?” He says looking over the apartment.

“Not necessarily, but some place for us. My place is 2 hours away and it’s just not ‘home’.” She says. “I’ll sell it, keep what’s important, and we can start fresh, together.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He says planting a kiss on her lips.

They head back inside and Emilie calls dibs on the next song. When it’s her turn she takes the mic from Jemma who was on her fourth song of the night and points to Robbie sitting on the couch.

“This one is for you.” She says.

He lowers his head and blushes, nervously awaiting her song choice and then Mariah Carey “Always Be My Baby” starts playing. Everyone gets loud and starts laughing as she unsteadily serenades Robbie.

“Will you look at them.” Says Coulson to Mae. “They’re having a blast.”

“It’s a party, they should be.”

“I know but thinking back a few years…I never would have thought I’d see this level of comradery.”

“They’re not comrades, they’re family.” She says.

“You’ll always be a part of me, I’m part of you indefinitely…” She sings as she climbs into his lap. His face blushing almost as bright as when the ghost rider appears. “Boy don’t you know you can’t escape me?”

“Right now, I really wish I could.” He says laughing.

After she finishes the song, she takes a bow and drops the mic like a boss before going back into the kitchen.

“Looks like I’m next.” Says Coulson walking over to pick out his song.

Robbie see’s Emilie pouring another drink and walks over to the kitchen. He reaches around her from behind and takes the glass from her before she can take a sip.

“I think you’ve had enough.” He says.

Emilie pushes her hips back and grinds against him. He grabs her waist.

“Behave.” He says.

“And if I don’t?” She teases, her eyes heavy from the alcohol.

“I think it’s time we got you to bed.” He says.

“Well I’m definitely not going to behave there.” She says trying to kiss him.

“I’m sure you’ll be passed out by then.” He says trying to help her maintain her balance.

“Well then you have my permission to have your way with me.” Her words start to slur and she smiles.

“You should probably get her back.” Says Quake, walking over to see Robbie having a hard time controlling Emilie.

“We’re about to leave. Could you tell Fitz-Simmons thanks for the invite?” He asks while picking up Emilie in his arms.

“What happened to the music?” Asks Emilie.

Robbie looks up and Quake turns around.

“What just happened?” Asks Quake, looking on at everyone. They were all frozen and everything was silent. “You think this is Emilie?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen her drunk, maybe it’s another power.” Replies Robbie still holding Emilie who was passed out in his arms.

“Em, wake up baby.” He says, nudging her with his shoulder.

“Huh?” She says dizzily.

“It’s not her.” Says a voice from the far side of the room. “It’s me.”

“Who are you?” Asks Quake.

“I’m Lorelei, and I’m here to bring order.” She says. Lorelei holds up a rectangular glowing stone and within a blink, everyone was transported out of the apartment. Robbie, Quake, and Emilie found themselves in separate glass rooms looking into a narrow corridor.

“Emilie?” Calls Robbie. She stumbles to her feet still intoxicated and he’s relieved to see she’s okay.

The three of them see the rest of the team in one large room across from them. They look around confused.

“Where are we?” Asked Coulson. “What happened?”

“Some chick name Lorelei transported us here.” Replies Quake.

Robbie punches the glass but can’t break it. Quake tries to use her powers, but the sonic pulse bounces off and knocks her back.

“Em, you think you can teleport out?” Asks Quake.

Emilie props herself up and holds her head. “I can try.”

She expands her wings, but nothing happens.

“That’s not going to work.” Says Lorelei as she walks down the corridor. “But it’s entertaining. These chambers were built to contain beings like you.”

“Was that a tesseract?” Asks Quake.

“This thing?” Questions Lorelei as she pulls out the rectangular stone. “No, but it has potential. This is Consumir.”

“What do you want?” Asks Coulson.

“Absolute power, and all the suffering of your world will end. All I require is the power of your inhumans.”

“And if they refuse?”

Lorelei walks over to the glass and places her hand on it. A screen appears as she types something in. There is a sudden tremor in the facility and the ceiling starts to lower in room containing the team.

“This is definitely not good.” Says Simmons.

“Stop!” Yells Emilie, quickly sobering up.

Lorelei turns her attention to Robbie, Emilie, and Quake.

“I require your powers, you either hand them over willingly or I kill your team.”

The three of them look at each other and then at the team as they scramble trying to find a way to prevent from being squished.

“We’ll do it.” Says Quake.

“Daisy, no!” Yells Coulson.

Lorelei walks over to Quake, puts her hand on the glass and a door appears. She steps in and holds out the stone. Quake hesitates for a moment before touching it, when she does a blue aura forms around her hand and the stone binding her to it until her powers have been drained. She drops down weak once she’s released and Lorelei moves on to Emilie. By this time the ceiling in the room is almost to the team’s head.

Emilie places her hand on the stone and surrenders her powers. Lorelei walks over to Robbie’s containment.

“The power I have isn’t mine to give.” He says.

“We’ll see about that.” She says holding out the stone. Robbie reaches for it just as a flash of light brightens the corridor. Everyone looks as a woman appears and thrusts her sword into the glass where the chamber control was used. The ceiling stops 4 feet from the ground and she places a device on the glass creating a small door for the team to escape.

“Good to see you again, Sif.” Says Coulson.

“Lorelei…” Says Sif as she walks in her direction.

Lorelei smiles just before teleporting out of the chamber. Sif walks over to the glass containing Robbie, Emilie, and Quake and unlocks the force field barrier of each one.

“What’s going on?” Asks Mae.

“I’m in need of your help.” Says Sif. “Lorelei escaped Asgard prison and she has a stone known as the Consumir. She’s collecting as much power as she can in the cosmos to gain absolute power.”

“Daisy…” Says Mae.

Quake holds up her hand, but nothing happens. She shakes her head and they turn to Emilie. She holds out her hand and nothing happens, no sparks, no flames.

“But you still have your wings?” Says Fitz.

“I can’t…they’re just…wings now.” She says.

“I never touched the stone. He’s still inside. I can feel him.”

“So, we’re down two inhumans.” Says Simmons.

“But we’re up one Asgardian.” Says Coulson. “Let’s get out of here. We have a fugitive Asgardian warrior on the loose with a lot of power.”


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie becomes very caring around Emilie after Natasha is dealt with. Emilie officially becomes a SHIELD member just in time for their next mission, which directly targets the team...

The next morning, he slides inside her waking her up.   
“Good morning.” He whispers.   
Emilie smiles and grabs her phone to check the time.   
“Ugh, we need to debrief in 10 minutes.”   
He slides his leg between hers and pushes deeper making her moan.   
“I’ll make it quick.” He smirks.   
When they get to Coulson’s office the team is just starting to go over the events of the previous night.   
“Do we know anything about those clones that attacked us?” Asks Quake.   
“No. Agents combed through as much of the rubble as they could but there were no traces of them anywhere.” Says Mae.   
“We didn’t leave empty handed. We do still have De’Marcus and Grumpy in custody.” Reminds Coulson. “Now we play the waiting game. Hyde and Natasha are bound to show up again. In the meantime, Fitz-Simmons has been working on a detox to help people being effected by the drug.”   
“Speaking of, how are you feeling?” Quake asks Mac.   
“Good. The effects of the mist only lasted a few hours after we got back.”   
“So, what now?” Asks Emilie.   
“Now, we get to do the really cool secret agent stuff.” Says Coulson laying a stack of paper on his desk.   
Quake puts her hand on her forehead, feeling the oncoming headache.   
“Please tell me that we don’t have to go through ALL of that. We didn’t even have that much paperwork when we fought Gideon.” She says.   
Coulson smiles and Mae looks at him with arms crossed.   
“Alright, fine.” He says pulling out a smaller stack and handing everyone individual packets. “You guys really need to lighten up.” He hands one to Emilie and Robbie. “Just read over it. If you have any details, you feel were left out or important to the events leading up to last night just add them to the bottom and sign.” He pauses for a moment and then remembers to tell Emilie something. “By the way. There’s something waiting for you in the vehicle storage.”   
After they finish signing everything Emilie goes to storage to find what’s left of her dad’s car. The body was still intact, but the entire roof was crushed and the hood looked like it had been pried back. She lets out a deep sigh.   
“I could see you driving a convertible.” Says Robbie walking over.   
“I feel like my dad is gonna come down any minute and ground me.” She says. “I guess we have a lot of work to do.”   
Robbie raises his brow and looks at her. “We?”   
“Yea,” Says Emilie smiling. “You know I hotwired a car trying to rescue your ass.”   
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, try saying that again.”   
“I, hotwired a car, trying to rescue your ass.” She repeats slowly.   
“The first part was impressive but that last part definitely didn’t happen.” He laughs.   
“Keep telling yourself that.” She says with a smirk.   
He walks over to look at the damage and Mac walks in whistling at the sight if the car.   
“Damn.” He says crossing his arms. “I guess it’s safe to say yours doesn’t self heal like his.”   
Robbie opens the door to his Charger. “You coming?” He asks Emilie.   
“Where y’all going?” Asks Mac.   
“To start scavenging for parts.” Says Robbie.   
“I’d just settle for a whole new model.” Says Mac shaking his head at the amount of damage that will need to be repaired.   
They drive around to a few junkyards looking for pieces to fix the mustang. Robbie takes Emilie by the hand.   
“Ok, time to fess up. What has gotten into you?” Asks Emilie. “You’ve been extremely lovey the last few days and I’m starting to wonder if your suffering from some kind of PTSD.”   
He laughs. “Or maybe I just really love you.”   
Emilie stares waiting for an answer.   
“I’ve come a long way as person since we’ve been together. I didn’t know what the hell I was doing asking for your number that night, I had so much going on in my life already, I didn’t know it then but I know now that you’re what I needed.”   
“I needed you just as much.” She says.   
They head back to HQ after finding a few parts for her car, but it will be a couple days before they will be ready for pickup. When they get back to HQ the Director is there speaking to Coulson.   
“Director, this is Emilie. Our newest addition to the team.” Says Coulson. “You remember Robbie.”   
“I remember the left hook.” Brings up the Director. He and Robbie had gotten into a fist fight on their first meeting. “Pleasure to meet you Emilie. Having 2 immortals on the team hardly seems like a fair fight, Coulson.”   
“The opposition doesn’t play fair.” Mentions Coulson.   
Mac walks over to Yo-Yo as she loads her bag into the SHIELD transport vehicle.   
“Leaving so soon.” He asks.   
“Miami is calling my name. You still haven’t come to visit me. We could have some drinks on the beach…watch the sunset.” She replies.   
“It’ll happen. Just been busy.” He says.   
“You’re always busy. What? SHIELD doesn’t offer vacation time?”   
“Next chance I get.” He promises.   
Yo-Yo gets in the car and heads back home to Miami.   
The next couple of weeks the team gets to take it easy. They keep an eye out for any suspicious activity that may lead them to Hyde, but most of the missions that come through are uneventful. With the spare time, the team catches up on leisurely activities. Mac puts in vacation time to go see Yo-Yo, Fitz-Simmons spend a little more time shopping for their new apartment, Quake and Mae train new recruits, and Coulson tests out the new gadgets Fitz installed in his robotic hand.   
Emilie and Robbie manage to strip down her car and start replacing damaged pieces of the body. It only takes them about a week to get the body back in good condition.   
“This is pretty fun.” Says Emilie, holding the light for Robbie.   
“You’re moving it again.” He says agitated.   
“Sorry.” She says moving the light back in position for him to see under the engine.   
“Ok, now I need you to tighten that bolt right there.” He points to a spot on the engine. Emilie starts to screw the bolt in the wrong direction and the alternator swings loose and smashes Robbie’s hand. He yells and Emilie cringes.   
“Sorry.” She says wincing.   
Robbie rolls out from under the car cursing in Spanish.  
“Mujer, te amo, pero te estas poniendo nervioso.” He says to her while rubbing his hand.   
“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Says Emilie getting defensive.   
Robbie sighs. “It means I love you.” When it really meant “Woman, I love you, but you are getting on my last nerve.”Emilie crosses her arms and he kisses her.   
“Can you please, go grab me a coke?” He asks.   
She walks off to the kitchen and finds Quake taking a break from training.   
“How are things going with the repairs?” She asks.   
“Let’s see, we’ve been working on it for about 3 weeks, and I’ve only broken 2 of his fingers, so slightly better than it has been.”   
“Ouch.” Says Quake.   
Robbie props himself up against the car and takes a deep breath.   
“The attitude is definitely from her mom.” Says Emilie’s dad popping up next to Robbie, who jumps. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”   
Emilie’s dad, Adrian, takes a step back and looks the car over.   
“I put a lot of time into this baby right here.” Says Adrian running his hand over the car.   
“That's what Emilie said. Mind putting in a little more? Em isn’t much of a mechanic and I could use an extra pair of hands.” Asks Robbie.   
Adrian rolls up the sleeves of his shirt. “I wouldn’t mind getting my hands on her again.”   
The two men talk while they work on the car. Emilie is surprised to see the two when she gets back to the garage.   
“Is this where you ground me?” She says handing Robbie the coke and hugging her dad.   
“She’s yours now. Honestly, I don’t know why you don’t just upgrade.”   
“Some of the clearest memories I have of you and mom were riding in that car.”   
Emilie takes him on a tour of the facility. When they get to the lounge in the kitchen her dad has a seat across from her.   
“You’ve done real good kiddo, not that there was any doubt considering who your dad is.” He smiles. “That Robbie kid ain't too bad either, all things considered.”   
“So, he gets your approval?” She jokes.   
“Believe me, if he didn’t I would have smited him a long time ago.”   
They get quiet for a moment.   
“Ask. I know you’ve wanted to for a long time.”   
Emilie's eyes start to water.   
“Why…why let me go through all I did and only show up in the last two years.” The tears start to roll down her face. “Could you not see what I went through? Why didn’t you make it stop?”   
He takes a seat next to Emilie and wraps his arms around her.   
“You will never understand how much it pained me to watch you endure all you did. Do you know why you survived the night of the fire?”   
Emilie shakes her head.   
“What little power I had after I married your mom, I transferred to you. I knew if I didn’t you would die.”   
“But I could have died from the power too.”   
“It was a risk I had to take. Needless to say, the man upstairs didn’t approve of my interfering with fate, and as punishment I was banned from having any contact with you or seeing what the future held. Your mom used to visit you a lot in your dreams, but I couldn’t even do that.”   
Emilie wipes her eyes. “And now?”   
“Now, I try to make up for lost time. I am always here when you need me. And your mom, well she’s stuck on cloud nine, but she’s always listening and the two of us are always watching.”   
“Talk about invasion of privacy.” She says jokingly with a smile.   
“Keep your head up kiddo.” He says rubbing her shoulders as he stands to his feet. “I gotta go. I love you.”   
Emilie blows him a kiss goodbye just before he disappears.   
“Just who I was looking for.” Says Simmons walking in. “We just signed our lease!”   
“You got the apartment?” Asks Emilie.   
“We move in tomorrow! Friday we’re planning on having a housewarming party and would love if you and Robbie would come. I know Robbie isn’t much for social gatherings but…”   
“We’ll be there.” Says Emilie with a smile.   
Emilie finds Robbie in her room later that afternoon laying on the bed.   
“You have your own sleeping quarters you know.” She says sitting on his back. “Go drool on your own pillows.”   
He smiles, eyes still closed. “I don’t drool, I just foam at the mouth after kissing you.” He jokes.   
Emilie zaps him in his side and he jumps.   
“I’m joking!” He says with a smile.   
“Let’s go get something to eat. I’m thinking Luigi’s.”   
“Pizza, again?” He says.   
“Ok, what about tacos?”   
“Nah, not really in the mood for tacos.”   
“Well, Mr. Picky, you choose.”   
Robbie shrugs half asleep again.   
“I’m tired of fast food.”   
“So not wings?” She hints.   
“Wings actually sound really good.”   
Emilie gets off him and the two head out to grabs wings. While they wait for their order, they sit outside on the patio of the bar they’re at.   
“So, what did you and my dad talk about?” Pries Emilie.   
“Not much. Trying to size me up I guess, remind me of how precious you are to him, and tell me you could have easily taken me in that race had you not hesitated.” He laughs and the waitress brings them their food. 

After they eat, they take a ride to Emilie’s house.   
“Doesn’t even feel like a home anymore.” She says walking in.   
Robbie checks the mail and Emilie grabs a couple of items before they leave. On their way back to HQ they see a group of wheelchair bound baseball players at the park having a game.   
“Is that Gabe?” Asks Robbie as he slows the car and sees Gabe playing shortstop. He takes a moment to watch the game and drives off once he sees Gabe notice him.   
On the ride back Emilie notices Robbie looks bothered and takes his hand in hers.   
“I wish I could be there to support him.”   
“So turn back.” She suggests.   
“No.”   
Emilie looks at Robbie. She knew he wanted more than anything to turn around, but if Gabe wasn’t ready to accept what he was it would only do more damage and no matter what Robbie said, Emilie couldn’t help but feel like it was all her fault.   
That Friday everyone meets at Fitz-Simmon’s new apartment except Mac, who was asked to stay in Miami a little longer and look into a few incidents that may require Shield attention.   
“I’m so glad you two could make it. Come in.” Says Simmons answering the door. “I’ll take that.” She says grabbing a case of beer and bottle of alcohol from Robbie.   
Everyone has already started tapping into drinks and snacks when they arrive. A few hours in everyone is laughing and having a good time, Emilie walks over to the kitchen and has a look at the selection of alcohol and mixers. She grabs a couple and starts pouring.   
“You look like you know what you’re doing there.” Says Quake.   
“While me and De’Marcus dated I bartended at his club.” She says pouring two cups of the drink she just mixed and handing one to Quake.   
“Wow, that is really good.”   
“WHO’S UP FOR KARAOKE?” Yells Simmons bringing out a Karaoke machine.   
“I think we should keep Jemma away from anymore alcohol.” Says Fitz walking into the kitchen. “What’s that?” He asks Quake. She lets him have a sip.   
“Emilie made it.”   
“I’ll take one of those too if you don’t mind.” He asks.   
Emilie makes another one for Fitz and Jemma starts off karaoke with Chumbawamba.   
“I get knocked down, but I get up again, no you’re never gonna keep me down…” She sings.   
“God help me for loving that woman.” Says Fitz.   
Emilie steps outside onto their balcony for a little air. Robbie joins her a few minutes later.   
“You okay?” He asks.   
“Yea, just needed some air.” She says turning towards him and resting her back against the railing.   
He takes a sip of his beer and rests his hands on either side of the rail around her.   
“What do you think about getting our own place?” She asks.   
“Like this?” He says looking over the apartment.   
“Not necessarily, but some place for us. My place is 2 hours away and it’s just not ‘home’.” She says. “I’ll sell it, keep what’s important, and we can start fresh, together.”   
“Sounds like a plan.” He says planting a kiss on her lips.   
They head back inside and Emilie calls dibs on the next song. When it’s her turn she takes the mic from Jemma who was on her fourth song of the night and points to Robbie sitting on the couch.   
“This one is for you.” She says.   
He lowers his head and blushes, nervously awaiting her song choice and then Mariah Carey “Always Be My Baby” starts playing. Everyone gets loud and starts laughing as she unsteadily serenades Robbie.   
“Will you look at them.” Says Coulson to Mae. “They’re having a blast.”   
“It’s a party, they should be.”   
“I know but thinking back a few years…I never would have thought I’d see this level of comradery.”   
“They’re not comrades, they’re family.” She says.   
“You’ll always be a part of me, I’m part of you indefinitely…” She sings as she climbs into his lap. His face blushing almost as bright as when the ghost rider appears. “Boy don’t you know you can’t escape me?”   
“Right now, I really wish I could.” He says laughing.   
After she finishes the song, she takes a bow and drops the mic like a boss before going back into the kitchen.   
“Looks like I’m next.” Says Coulson walking over to pick out his song.   
Robbie see’s Emilie pouring another drink and walks over to the kitchen. He reaches around her from behind and takes the glass from her before she can take a sip.   
“I think you’ve had enough.” He says.   
Emilie pushes her hips back and grinds against him. He grabs her waist.   
“Behave.” He says.   
“And if I don’t?” She teases, her eyes heavy from the alcohol.   
“I think it’s time we got you to bed.” He says.   
“Well I’m definitely not going to behave there.” She says trying to kiss him.   
“I’m sure you’ll be passed out by then.” He says trying to help her maintain her balance.   
“Well then you have my permission to have your way with me.” Her words start to slur and she smiles.   
“You should probably get her back.” Says Quake, walking over to see Robbie having a hard time controlling Emilie.   
“We’re about to leave. Could you tell Fitz-Simmons thanks for the invite?” He asks while picking up Emilie in his arms.   
“What happened to the music?” Asks Emilie.   
Robbie looks up and Quake turns around.   
“What just happened?” Asks Quake, looking on at everyone. They were all frozen and everything was silent. “You think this is Emilie?”   
“I don’t know. I’ve never seen her drunk, maybe it’s another power.” Replies Robbie still holding Emilie who was passed out in his arms.   
“Em, wake up baby.” He says, nudging her with his shoulder.   
“Huh?” She says dizzily.   
“It’s not her.” Says a voice from the far side of the room. “It’s me.”   
“Who are you?” Asks Quake.   
“I’m Lorelei, and I’m here to bring order.” She says. Lorelei holds up a rectangular glowing stone and within a blink, everyone was transported out of the apartment. Robbie, Quake, and Emilie found themselves in separate glass rooms looking into a narrow corridor.   
“Emilie?” Calls Robbie. She stumbles to her feet still intoxicated and he’s relieved to see she’s okay.   
The three of them see the rest of the team in one large room across from them. They look around confused.   
“Where are we?” Asked Coulson. “What happened?”   
“Some chick name Lorelei transported us here.” Replies Quake.   
Robbie punches the glass but can’t break it. Quake tries to use her powers, but the sonic pulse bounces off and knocks her back.   
“Em, you think you can teleport out?” Asks Quake.   
Emilie props herself up and holds her head. “I can try.”   
She expands her wings, but nothing happens.   
“That’s not going to work.” Says Lorelei as she walks down the corridor. “But it’s entertaining. These chambers were built to contain beings like you.”   
“Was that a tesseract?” Asks Quake.   
“This thing?” Questions Lorelei as she pulls out the rectangular stone. “No, but it has potential. This is Consumir.”   
“What do you want?” Asks Coulson.   
“Absolute power, and all the suffering of your world will end. All I require is the power of your inhumans.”   
“And if they refuse?”   
Lorelei walks over to the glass and places her hand on it. A screen appears as she types something in. There is a sudden tremor in the facility and the ceiling starts to lower in room containing the team.   
“This is definitely not good.” Says Simmons.   
“Stop!” Yells Emilie, quickly sobering up.   
Lorelei turns her attention to Robbie, Emilie, and Quake.   
“I require your powers, you either hand them over willingly or I kill your team.”   
The three of them look at each other and then at the team as they scramble trying to find a way to prevent from being squished.   
“We’ll do it.” Says Quake.   
“Daisy, no!” Yells Coulson.   
Lorelei walks over to Quake, puts her hand on the glass and a door appears. She steps in and holds out the stone. Quake hesitates for a moment before touching it, when she does a blue aura forms around her hand and the stone binding her to it until her powers have been drained. She drops down weak once she’s released and Lorelei moves on to Emilie. By this time the ceiling in the room is almost to the team’s head.   
Emilie places her hand on the stone and surrenders her powers. Lorelei walks over to Robbie’s containment.   
“The power I have isn’t mine to give.” He says.   
“We’ll see about that.” She says holding out the stone. Robbie reaches for it just as a flash of light brightens the corridor. Everyone looks as a woman appears and thrusts her sword into the glass where the chamber control was used. The ceiling stops 4 feet from the ground and she places a device on the glass creating a small door for the team to escape.   
“Good to see you again, Sif.” Says Coulson.   
“Lorelei…” Says Sif as she walks in her direction.   
Lorelei smiles just before teleporting out of the chamber. Sif walks over to the glass containing Robbie, Emilie, and Quake and unlocks the force field barrier of each one.   
“What’s going on?” Asks Mae.   
“I’m in need of your help.” Says Sif. “Lorelei escaped Asgard prison and she has a stone known as the Consumir. She’s collecting as much power as she can in the cosmos to gain absolute power.”   
“Daisy…” Says Mae.   
Quake holds up her hand, but nothing happens. She shakes her head and they turn to Emilie. She holds out her hand and nothing happens, no sparks, no flames.   
“But you still have your wings?” Says Fitz.   
“I can’t…they’re just…wings now.” She says.   
“I never touched the stone. He’s still inside. I can feel him.”   
“So, we’re down two inhumans.” Says Simmons.   
“But we’re up one Asgardian.” Says Coulson. “Let’s get out of here. We have a fugitive Asgardian warrior on the loose with a lot of power.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is down two inhumans after a rogue Asgardian by the name of Lorelei steals the powers of Quake and Emilie. Lady Sif, an Asgardian warrior, was sent by Odin to track her down and bring the stone back to Asgard once more. With all the inhumans housed on Earth Lorelei will have plenty of powers to choose from...

The team gets back to SHIELD HQ and Lady Sif goes over as much as she can about Lorelei.

“I’ve tracked her down over three planets. One of which I found nothing alive. Your planet harbors a lot of power within the inhuman population.”

“Tracking them down will be her biggest priority.” Says Coulson.

“Do you think she knows about the registry?” Asks Quake.

“We’ll have to assume she does.” Says Coulson. “I’ll alert Director Mason. He can pull the registry offline, but I’m not sure for how long. There are a couple of Senators that are very worried about inhumans being a threat, they’re not going to want the system offline for too long.”

“What about a fake registry? It’s not like any of the Senators are going to know who is actually on the list, and it may allow us to lead her into a trap.” Suggest Quake.

“But what are we supposed to do when we find her?” Ask Fitz.

“If we stand any chance, we will need to separate her from the stone.” Insists Lady Sif.

“Well, Robbie isn’t inhuman, and since he can’t willingly surrender his powers, he’s gonna be our best asset.” Coulson looks to Robbie who nods in agreeance.

“So, how do we track her in the meantime?” Simmons asks.

“The Consumir is celestial energy.” Informs Lady Sif.

“So, we track the energy signature.” Fitz starts pacing while trying to think. “But we need a reference to know what that signature is.”

Lady Sif places down her sword and removes the base of the handle. Inside is a small gemstone that she removes and hands to Fitz. “This is a piece of the Consumir. It’s how I was able to track her through the cosmos.”

He hesitates to take the stone from her. Sif assures him it’s safe, that the small shard is more or less useless aside from giving off small amounts of energy. Fitz takes the stone and can feel a pulsating vibration coming from within it. He immediately starts to analyze its energy signature.

“Let’s start setting things in motion. The quicker we track her down the quicker we can get the two of you your powers back.” Orders Coulson.

Sif finds Emilie standing in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea. She had just lost her powers, all of them, and was suddenly starting to feel like she had caught something.

“Is everything okay?” Sif walked over to Emilie.

“As far as I know this is the first time I’ve ever been ‘sick’. My throat is sore, and I have the chills. Do Asgardians get colds?”

“We do have something similar on Asgard, but it only effects the younger generations under 70 years of age.”

Emilie chuckled at the idea of 70 being considered the “younger generation”. “I never once thought I would feel so useless being normal.”

“You’re not useless. We’re going to need as much manpower as possible. I have a feeling Lorelei is eager to imbue the power of the Consumir to herself.”

“And then what happens?”

“War.”

Quake gets started on the fake registry and Fitz gets started on tracking the energy reading. Coulson, Robbie, and Mae strategize with Lady Sif. Emilie walks into the lab to see if Simmons needs help with anything.

“How’s it going?” She asks.

“This is turning into one giant headache. I mean, how exactly are we going to fight someone that can freeze time and teleport a whole group of people to the middle of nowhere in the blink of an eye?”

“Like we always do, as a team.” Says Emilie.

Simmons and Emilie look over some data they pulled from Fitz’s analysis of the stone when Lady Sif walks in.

“Let’s say we track Lorelei,” Says Simmons. “we still need to find a way to get the stone away from her without someone getting seriously hurt or imbuing all that power to themselves.”

“That is unlikely.” Says Sif. “The only way to imbue the power is…” She smacks herself in the forehead. Simmons and Emilie look at her confused.

“You have to put the stone into your head.” She clarifies.

“Like…?” Simmons smacks her forehead.

“So, she shoves a stone the size of a can of soda into her head and that’s how she gets the power?” Questions Emilie.

“The stone itself is encased in the rectangular cube. It helps to focus the power into the stone. But once she uses it there is only one person on who can remove it.”

“Just to clarify, when Quake and I get our powers back…we won’t have to…” She smacks her forehead.

“No.”

Emilie breathes a sigh of relief.

“Why is she waiting to imbue it? Why not just get it over with?” Simmons asked. “I mean once it’s in, that’s it.”

“Because once she uses the stone on herself, she won’t be able to siphon any more power into it. If I can get close enough to put this on her, I think we will be ok.” Says Sif, placing down an iron neck collar. “But once the stone is inserted there is no guarantee her powers won’t be too great to overpower it.”

Emilie picks it up and looks it over.

“This looks like what Gideon had.” She says looking at Simmons. “The shackles he kept me in had this same writing, I couldn’t use my powers while they were on.”

“This is the speech of the gods. It’s a dead language on Asgard but the spells cast onto them still remain strong.” Informs Sif.

“I feel like my head is going to explode any minute.” Fitz sat at his computer rubbing his temples. It had been three days and he wasn’t picking up anything close to the energy signature given off by the Consumir. “How do we know she didn’t just jump planet once you found her?”

“Earth is what you guys call a jackpot. The stone requires a lot of physical energy when it is used the way she does. She is more than likely in a stasis trying to regain some of her energy before continuing on.

“How long do you think she needed to rest after she wiped out that planet?”

“There’s no telling. The planet itself was only a few hundred thousand years old, its stability was unknown. The smallest disturbance in its ecosystem could have been disastrous.”

“How you feeling?” Robbie walked into his and Emilie’s sleeping quarters with more tea for her. He placed his black bag on the floor and took a seat on the bed next to her.

“My throat is still sore, but I don’t feel feverish anymore.” She sat up from the bed and took a sip of the tea. “I guess Simmons was right to order me to bed. I was sicker than I realized. Any word on Lorelei yet?”

“No, Sif thinks she’s laying low, recovering. You hungry?”

“I’m starving.”

“Luigi’s?” Robbie saw her face perk up as he pulled a to-go bag out of his black one. “Wings and a calzone.”

“Have I told you I love you today?” She smiles as she opens the bag.

“You were miserable last night, I thought that would cheer you up.”

“My fever broke and I couldn’t get comfortable.”

“I know, that’s why I slept in the Charger. You kept forcing me out of the bed.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you when I’m feeling better.” She teased.

Fitz was finally able to triangulate the location of Lorelei and narrow it down to a 10-mile radius late that evening.

“The signature is all over the place, I’m not sure if it’s her or a weak signal.”

“Good work Fitz.” Coulson places a hand on his shoulder.

“It looks like she’s heading East for now.”

“Time to load up.”

Everyone starts to board Zephyr One, Robbie pulls Emilie to the side.

“I already know what you’re gonna say.” She says.

“No, you don’t. I’m wasting my breath telling you to stay put. I just want you to be careful.” He says.

“I promise.”

They’re in the air for about two hours when Fitz is able to narrow the radius of Lorelei to 4-miles and Coulson confirms that she is heading to a Shield Command Building in Washington D.C.

“She’s most likely going to raid their registry databases.” Says Coulson.

“I’ve set up a secondary firewall and placed the fake registry between the two. Hopefully she doesn’t dig too deep into the servers and realize it’s a decoy.” Says Quake.

“Good, if we fail to retrieve her and the stone, we’ll at least have some idea on where her next targets will be.”

“Using the stone unequipped is draining. She’s powerful, but if we can get her to use a large amount of power, we may be able to tire her out enough to make our move.” Says Sif.

“Director Mason is with General Talbot and has the facility on lockdown. Let’s just hope we can get her on her leash before chaos ensues.” Says Coulson.

Lorelei causally walks into the lobby of Shield Command to a dozen armed agents pointing guns at her. She smiles charmingly before raising the stone. All the guns levitate out of the hands of the agents and turn towards them. Gunfire is heard throughout the building.

“She’s here.” Says General Talbot as he pulls up the security footage in his office. “Jesus.” He says looking at the agents who were gunned down.

Mason pulls out his phone and calls Coulson. “How far out are you?”

“We just landed on the roof.” Confirms Coulson.

“Good, because she just took out a dozen agents in the lobby in about 5 seconds flat.” Says the Director.

“I’m not planning on taking out more than I have to in order to get what I need.” Says Lorelei, appearing in the General’s office.

The Director hangs up the phone.

“We need to go now. Daisy, Emilie, you two stay here with Fitz-Simmons.”

Coulson, Robbie, Mae, and Sif head down to the rooftop and enter the building.

“The General’s office is on the 7th floor.” Radios Fitz while he and Quake tried to set up a link to the security cameras inside.

“What is it your looking for exactly?” Asks Director Mason.

“Power. And you two are going to tell me where to find it.” She says to Talbot.

“Sweetheart, I’m not going to tell you a damn thing.” He smirks.

Lorelei holds the stone up and Director Mason makes a move in hopes of overpowering her to recover it. She holds up her hand stopping him in his tracks before forcing him into the wall. A flash of light goes off in the room.

“What was that?” Questions Simmons. The camera feed showed up on screen just as the blinding light flashed.

“I don’t know.” Says Fitz. “Guys something just happened. A flash of light just went off in the General’s office.”

The team comes through the staircase doors just as Lorelei walks out of the office. Mae and Coulson raise their weapons.

“So, it’s just you Odin sends after me.” Says Lorelei to Sif. “With all the battle’s he’s fought in his lifetime you would think he would know a suicide mission when he saw it.”

“You have the stone Lorelei, but it appears to be too much of a match for you in it’s current state. Are you sure you’ll be able to handle imbuing all that power to yourself? You already look like you’ve gone a few decades without sleep.” Says Sif.

Lorelei smiles and the team circles around her waiting to make a move.

“What did you do to the General and Director?” Asks Mae glancing over to the quiet room.

“I just needed them to chill out. I don’t want to cause any more harm than necessary.”

Robbie makes a move towards Lorelei, she jumps across one of the desks and kicks it back towards him. He breaks through it and goes after her again. Sif wields her sword and swings it at Lorelei who dodges it causing it to hit a cubical wall. Coulson makes his way toward the General’s office and finds the room frozen in ice while Mae lays down cover fire for Robbie and Sif. Lorelei takes the stone in her hand and halts the bullets missing one and taking it in her arm. She almost loses her grip on the stone but cradles it before falling to the floor and teleporting away.

“Damn it.” Says Mae. She turns and sees Coulson looking around at the Director and General.

“Fitz-Simmons. We’re going to need a transport team down here to retrieve the Director and General.” Requests Coulson.

“Are they…?” Asks Mae.

“No, they appear to be in a cryostasis.” Informs Coulson as he uses his robotic hand to scan for signs of life. He pulls up a tracking signal. “Good work on tagging her.” He says.

“Lucky shot. She must have been getting tired.” Says Mae.

The transport team retrieves General Talbot and Director Mason and brings them aboard Zephyr One. Simmons has them placed in a containment cube and adjusts the temperature to slowly increase in hopes of thawing them out with little cellular damage.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team's search for Lorelei continues. General Talbot withholds information that is detrimental to the teams safety and her possible intentions...

“So, what was the point of all of that?” Questions Quake as she goes over the security footage with Fitz.

“She could have easily got into the registry from any computer in the building.” He says confused. “What was on the computer in Talbot’s office that was so important?”

Simmons asks Emilie to check on General Talbot and Director Mason. She unlocks the door and walks into the cold cube. The men were thawing but the temperature was still only at 38 degrees. The two men were standing stiff. The outer layer of ice had thawed but their muscles were still firmly frozen.

“Looks like everything is stabilizing.” Says Emilie checking their vitals. “Are you okay?” She asks the Director. “Blink once for ‘yes’ and twice for ‘no’.”

He blinks once and Emilie smiles. She walks over to the General and asks the same question. He blinks twice as hard as he could manage. She smiles at him sensing his sarcasm.

“Of course, you’re not.” She says sarcastically.

“Where is she going?” Questions Robbie while watching Lorelei’s movements on screen with Coulson and Sif.

“Is there anything important that Shield has in that direction?” Asks Sif.

“No, not that I’m aware.” Says Coulson.

“We’ll catch up to her soon, wherever she’s headed.” Points out Sif.

About an hour later Robbie catches Emilie in the kitchen area and kisses her cheek.

“How’s it going?” She asks.

“Coulson’s waiting for the Director and General to finish thawing out.”

“Shouldn’t be long now. I was just getting ready to bring them some soup and tea.” She says. They head towards the containment cube where Coulson and Mae are already speaking to the two men.

“Are you saying I would jeopardize national security?” Asks the General.

“I’m not saying you did it willingly. But she left out of that building, without ever touching a computer, with the information she needed.”

Emilie places the tray she brought of tea and soup on the table inside the cube. She hands a cup of tea to Director Mason. He thanks her before taking a sip and readjusting the blanket on his shoulders.

“From what we could see from the security cam footage, the Director was frozen just before the light flashed inside the room.”

“This is ridiculous.” Says the General.

Mae pulls out a tablet with the heading of Lorelei. The General scoffs.

“What?” Asks Mae.

“She’s heading to Jersey…”

“What’s in Jersey?” Asks Mae.

“We set up a lab after the Battle of New York. It’s where we examine the alien artifacts that were left behind.”

“What kind of artifacts?” Questions Coulson.

“Weapons, armor, bodies…”

“Bodies?”

“We were able to recover a few of the Chitauri bodies that were minimally damaged for research.”

“When you say minimally damaged...?” Inquired Mae.

“He means they were barely alive.” Said Colson with intense disappointment.

“What? How much did you think we were going to learn from dead alien bodies?” Talbot was arrogant in his questioning. His only concern was having the upper hand in the event of another attack. “They’re in a stasis if it makes you feel any better.”

“Yea, that makes me feel a lot better.” Said Coulson sarcastically.

“Have a little more faith in the organization, Coulson.”

“It’s not the organization that I don’t trust.”

“Alright, alright.” Interrupted Mae. “We don’t have time for this.”

“I need the location of that facility NOW.” Said Coulson, before storming out.

Everyone leaves the cube except for Emilie and the Director who is still feeling cold from thawing out. The General gives them the coordinates and they head in that direction, hoping to beat Lorelei there.

“What do you think she’s after?” Asks Mae.

“It could be any number of things.” Mentions Sif.

“Is there anything in particular that you guy we researching? Something you were devoting most of your manpower to?” Asks Coulson.

“No. There is minimal manning, no more than maybe 50-60 people.” Informs Talbot.

“The Chitauri were complex beings. When they are young their bodies are enhanced with cybernetics and are started on a chemical stimulant to boost their physical capabilities…” Tells Sif.

“We have been researching their chemical stimulant in the labs.” Confirms Talbot.

“The Consumir is taking a lot of energy from her. She may be interested in that formula.”

“Then we’ll set up our strongest defense there with you and Robbie. The rest of the team will hang close enough to assist, but I don’t want anyone engaging unless they have a definite chance of taking her out.”

“Emilie, Quake. I want the two of you to stay on Zephyr-One. Lorelei may be getting weak from using the stone but she’s still going to be a handful.”

“Then we should be there too.” Quake steps up insistently.

“No.” Coulson was firm. “We have Robbie and Sif. They can handle more of a beating than the two of you right now.”

“I’m going too.” Said Director Mason.

“You sure your up for it?” Asks Coulson.

“I’m a little stiff in the joints, but I’ll manage.”

Coulson nods. “Emilie, Quake, you’re with Simmons. The rest of you get ready.”

“Careful.” Says Emilie, grabbing Robbie by the arm as he prepares to leave with the ground team.

“You know I’ll be fine.”

“I’ve lost you once before…”

“I’ll be fine. I have my guardian angel watching over me.” He gives her a reassuring grin and kisses her before joining the team.

There was no sign of Lorelei when the team arrived. The facility was evacuated with only SHIELD tactical reinforcements on site. Simmons took a look at the tracker they were using to trace Lorelei’s movements.

“It looks like she’ll be arriving in the next 5 minutes. That doesn’t give you guys a lot of time.” She states.

The teams split up. Robbie and Sif head towards the lab where the Chitauri stimulant was being researched. Mae and Director Mason head towards the weapons lab, and Coulson goes with general Talbot and Fitz to the security office to start the lockdown procedures once she arrives in hopes of containing her within the building.

“We’re online. We have access to all the facility cameras.” Confirms Quake.

“Just in time. It looks like she’s arrived.” Informs Simmons watching Lorelei appear on the roof cam of the building.

“She doesn’t look too good.” Points out Emilie.

“That’s reassuring.” Radios Sif.

Lorelei was met with the small tactical unit when she entered the building. The team wasn’t sure if she was feeling generous or if in her weakened state she didn’t want to over stress her body but instead of killing or teleporting the men to another location she froze them, much like she did Talbot and the Director. She stopped at the security desk and continued into the elevator.

“Guys it looks like she’s heading to the second floor.” Quake radios.

Fitz shuts down the elevator mid ascension. Lorelei looks around and finds the camera. She smiles before smashing it. Fitz notices blank feed coming from one of the cameras and tries to access the footage.

“What area does this camera surveil?” He asks.

Talbot looks at the location. “That area doesn’t have surveillance yet, it’s under construction.”

“So why set up a security cam if there’s nothing there?”

“It was installed when the rest of the camera’s were installed.” Talbot assured him. Fitz wasn’t convinced with the General’s answer. He gave Coulson a discrete look of concern and continued trying to lockdown parts if the facility to direct Lorelei in the direction they wanted her to go in.

“She’s heading towards you and the Director, Mae.” Radios Coulson.

“Like a rat in a maze…” Says Talbot.

“Simmons, you guys keep watch on the security feed once Fitz locks down the facility we’re going after her to take her down.”

“Sure thing.” Simmons looks at her monitor as the screen flickers. She taps the computer a couple of times to get it to stop.

“What?” Asks Quake.

“I don’t know, my monitor keeps glitching…” She watches for a moment and it finally hits her. “Wait a minute…it’s a message.” Simmons clicks over to a different radio frequency. “Hello?”

“Thank God, Jemma.” Whispers Fitz.

“Clever sending an S.O.S through Morse code. What’s wrong, why did you need me to change frequencies?”

“There’s a camera registered CL-240. I need you to find out where the feed is coming from. I think Talbot is hiding something else here.”

“I’ll get right on it.”

While Quake and Emilie monitor the camera feed Simmons tries to trace the location of the camera footage of CL-240.

“That man is definitely hiding something.” Simmons pulls up the blueprints of the facility and construction permits. “The location of this camera isn’t on any of the blueprints and there isn’t any new construction taking place in that building either.”

Lorelei climbed out of the elevator into the shaft and up to the 2nd floor door which she pried open. Mae and Director Mason were there waiting for her.

“Looks like that stone is taking a lot out of you.” Points out Mae.

“It will be worth it in the end.” Smirks Lorelei.

“Whoa. There’s two.” Says Emilie.

“Two?” Questions Coulson.

“She’s cloned herself?” Asks Sif.

“That’s what it looks like. Mae and the Director are fighting her on the second floor, but it looks like she’s heading your way too.”

“You can’t be serious…” Says Quake.

“Coulson, we have another problem. They have a Leviathan.” Simmons voice was grave.

Coulson turns and looks at Talbot.

“Camera CL-240 is an on-site bunker containing a Leviathan.” Confirmed Quake. Emilie looked at the footage of a large, armored, parasite-like creature sitting in a shallow pool of water.

“You don’t look too surprised by that revelation.” Coulson wanted nothing more than to wring the General’s neck.

“It’s a classified project.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

“I got eyes on a third clone heading your way Coulson.” Radioed Emilie.

“How do we know which one is the right one?” Robbie looks to Sif.

“They won’t be nearly as strong as she is, but my guess is the Leviathan is why she’s here.” She responds, just as one of the Lorelei’s walk out onto their floor.

Quake and Emilie look at each other.

“Go.” Urges Simmons. “They may not be able to get there in time.”

Quake and Emilie make their way down to the lab to find the hidden Leviathan chamber.

“Where do we even start?” Says Emilie, walking into the facility.

“The Leviathan is huge. If I had to guess, they’re keeping it underground. Right now would be a good time to have my powers back.”

“There is an elevator to your right marked Security Personnel Access. There is an extra set of circuits on the control panel not leading to any of the blueprinted floors.”

Simmons manually unlocks the door for them. Emilie looks at the panel and hits the button marked Sub-Base. The elevator begins to descend, and their COMs get staticky.

“Looks like…lose…guys be safe….” Says Simmons before their COMs are completely lost.

The doors open to a long white corridor with lights illuminating the edges of the floor. The girls make their way down to a second set of doors and into a huge sub-terranean substructure.

“Whoa…” Says Quake.

“This is unbelievable.”

To their left was a full-size Leviathan laying in some kind of viscous fluid and to their right were four smaller ones in the same substance.

“They’re making them smaller.” Emilie looks closer at the modified creatures. They were still huge, spanning at least 20 feet. On a pedestal between the two docks, there was an orb that looked like it was pumping energy through power cables connected to the beasts.

They heard the door behind them open and out stumbled Lorelei.

“Where’s the leviathan being kept?” Demanded Coulson.

The General hesitated momentarily.

“It’s in a subterranean area of the facility.” Simmons promptly informed.

“It’s through a security access elevator.” Tells Talbot.

“Quake and Emilie are already there.”

“What?” Robbie’s body started to smoke as he and Sif went to find the security access elevator for their floor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilie just doesn't feel like herself, and soon, neither does the rest of the team...

Lorelei tried her best to fight hand and hand against Emilie and Quake, but even with her weakened state her Asgardian training was a challenge. Knowing she was short on time she had no choice but to use the Consumir. She vaulted over the two agents just as the rest of the team showed up. Emilie and Quake followed in pursuit along with Robbie and Sif. Coulson looked around at the Leviathan chamber disgusted.

“Why wasn’t I aware of this?” Questioned the Director.

“It was classified.”

“As the Director don’t you think I should know that we’re breeding a alien tank in Jersey?”

“As the Director your job is to smile pretty and keep the public from going into mass hysteria.” Scolds Talbot.

Lorelei unsheathes a small dagger to fight off Emilie and Quake. She nicks Emilie in the arm and forcefully knocks Quake back into her. Sif pulls her sword and knocks the dagger from Lorelei’s hand. Lorelei side swipes her and she heads to one of the consoles and starts pressing buttons. A light starts flashing in the chamber.

“What’s that?” Questions Emilie getting to her feet.

The Rider removes the chain he carries across his chest and lasso’s her leg pulling her down from the console. A humming noise can be heard resonating through the room. Emilie looks over to her right and see’s a large eye open on one of the Leviathans.

“They’re waking up.” Says Mae.

General Talbot tried to reinstate the stasis on a nearby monitor. Lorelei clinching to the Consumir, grabbed ahold of the fiery chain and froze the links, making them brittle enough for her to easily break free. She grabbed for Sif’s sword, cutting free the restraints of one of the Leviathan prototypes and climbing onto the creature. Sif and the Rider both followed as the creature rose out of the fluid it resided in.

The remaining creatures began to thrash about. One of the smaller ones broke free swinging its fish-like tail and knocking Quake into the pit with the original specimen. Sif pulled herself up behind Lorelei just as she managed to kick the Rider free sending him flying down into the pedestal with the orb. Coulson and Fitz ran over to pull Quake out of the pit. The beast awakened, jaws, chattering.

The Rider hit the orb sending a wave of energy into the chamber. The General managed to release a high dose of sedative into the remaining creatures settling them down, but another alarm rang as the sound of water could be heard swooshing outside the chamber walls. The roof began to open the closer Lorelei got.

“Damn it.” Said Talbot trying to shut down the sequence.

Fitz, Robbie, Coulson, Emilie, and Quake all got to their feet after being hit by the energy wave. They looked up as the sky became visible in the chamber roof opening and Lorelei and Sif slipped out. Sif grabbed ahold of Lorelei and the bag she held the stone in. Lorelei elbowed Sif in the ribs the two slid back across the creatures back as it gained altitude. Sif held on tightly to the creatures armored carapace.

“You won’t win, Lorelei!”

“I’ve come too far to lose.” She responds, stepping on the hand Sif was using to hold on. She tried to grip another part of the creature but was unsuccessful and fell back down towards the facility.

“I got her!” Yelled the Director, taking note of her descent. He bolted and dove out just in time to catch her. Her speed along with his trajectory sent them both crashing into a wall.

“Thanks.” Said Sif, coughing from the debris.

“Don’t mention it.” Said the Director, trying to catch his breath.

“Is everyone okay?” Asked Mae.

“No.” Said five of the team.

“Coulson?” Mae looked at him curiously.

“I’m not Coulson…”

“I’m Coulson.” Said Robbie.

“Robbie?” Questioned a worried Emilie who had taken the form of Fitz.

Quake nervously looked at Fitz. “I’m here Amour.”

“So, who’s in my body?” Questioned Emilie.

“That would be me, Fitz.”

“That means Quake…?” Mae looks at Coulson once again.

“Yep…” She confirms.

When the team makes it back to Zephyr One Simmons runs over relieved and gives Fitz a big kiss.

“Simmons!” He pushes back.

“I was worried about you! I saw that beast leaving the facility and I thought something may have happened!” She says defensively.

“Something did happen.” Informs Mae.

“I am not Fitz, Jemma.”

“Fitz and Emilie switched places. Robbie is now Quake, Quake is now Coulson, and Coulson is now Robbie.”

“How?”

“Good question.” Says Mae, shooting a glance at Talbot.

“That stone was being used to transfer data stored inside the original specimen’s brain to the smaller specimen.”

“Except this didn’t transfer data, it transferred people.” Mentions the real Coulson.

“The effects are temporary.”

“So, this has happened before?” Asks Simmons.

“Once or twice during studies.”

“How long?” Asks the Director.

“A few days…a couple weeks max.”

“A couple weeks!” Shrieks Simmons. Mae throws her head back in disbelief.

“We don’t have the time to waste. Lorelei is weak. She won’t need to use the power of the stone to travel any longer, and she now has her hands on an alien battle machine. We may have a day before she regains her strength.”

Fitz goes up to the General and punches him in the face before walking off.

“Hey!” Yells Talbot grabbing his nose. “I can have you arrested!”

“That…no…that was Emilie.” Says Fitz from Emilie’s body.

Robbie follows her as Quake.

“Em…” He calls out and catches her by the arm.

“That man…” She starts.

“Hey…it’s temporary. It’s temporary.”

“Not only am I powerless I’m not even me.”

“Just imagine how…Coulson. I was the only one that had powers.”

“Coulson has the Rider now…”

“We need to warn him.”

Robbie and the Rider had a working arrangement that both parties respected. The Rider didn’t interfere with Robbie’s life anymore than necessary. But now that he was in control of the soul of another being, they were worried he would take advantage of the situation.

“I got more bad news. It looks like she’s removed the tracker.” Informed Quake.

“You have a GPS on that thing, right?” Asks Mae.

“Of course, it’s government property.”

“So, we can still track it.” Simmons relaxes.

Talbot clears his throat.

“What?” Asks Coulson, who was starting to sweat heavily. 

“It would need to be activated prior to deployment.”

Robbie’s body starts to smoke, and Coulson removes his jacket. “Anyone else getting hot?”

“Coulson?” Mae looks on concerned.

Emilie and Robbie return just in time.

“Hey, hot head. Now is not the time.” Emilie places Fitz hand on his shoulder.

“Coulson, don’t give in, don’t let him take hold.”

“He is really strong.” Joked Coulson while trying his best not to lose control.

Coulson groans and clinches his body as the Rider tries to break free. It takes him a moment, but he is able to stop from transforming.

“That was intense.” He admits.

“Its not going to be the last time. I’d stay on my toes.” Warns Robbie.

A couple days go by with no returning back to normal and no sign of Lorelei.

“How is it that we lost a woman flying on the back of a 20-foot war beetle?” Huffs Simmons.

“Lord only knows.” Says Fitz. He gets up from his computer and knocks down several items off his desk with the wings he now possesses in Emilie’s body. “These things are becoming a real pain.”

Simmons sighs while walking over to help him clean up the mess. “What’s really a pain is not being able to have my Fitz.”

“I’m still here, Jemma.”

“You know what I mean. I want nothing more right now than to hold you and that means putting Emilie in a very awkward position.”

“Awkward? Robbie…uh…Quake…or…whatever, grabbed my…well Emilie’s ass in the lounge last night.”

Simmons giggled. “I supposed we’ll look back on all of this once it’s over and laugh. This is all your fault you know. You wanted to go into the field more. Now you’ve gone and Freaky Friday-ed yourself for who knows how long.”

“I just want to do more than sit behind a computer all the time, Jemma. I’m a SHIELD Agent, I want to do ‘Agent' stuff. It makes me feel, I don’t know, cooler…”

Jemma sighs. Fits wasn’t the combative type he was a brain. It was the sexiest thing about him, but he often felt left out as one of the guys because he just wasn’t much of a tough guy. He didn’t have interesting fights to talk about or near-death experiences. He was always behind the safety of his computer.

The General was phoned and alerted of an unidentified aircraft heading into SHIELD airspace while discussing strategies in Coulson’s office.

“I want total lockdown of that facility immediately and all defenses ready.”

“What’s going on?” Asked Coulson.

“There is an unidentified aircraft flying into SHIELD airspace…near the Fridge.”

“What’s the Fridge?” Asks Robbie.

“It’s where SHIELD keeps its most dangerous criminals and artifacts.” Informs the Director.

“The control tower that spotted them is about 2 hours from the Fridge.” Says Talbot pulling up the coordinates.

“That gives her a good head start. We’ll be better off taking a Quinn Jet to cover lost ground.” Stated Mae.

Emilie and Fitz opted to stay on Zephyr One and follow behind with Simmons, realizing they wouldn’t be much use to the team in opposite bodies. While going over a game plan Coulson left out General Talbot as a participant.

“And what about me?” Says the General.

“With all do respect, we’re a team and work as such. You’re more a lone wolf. It’s imperative everyone does exactly as I say.” Says Coulson. “Besides, you’re the highest ranking official in Shield at the moment. The last thing we need is you being compromised.”

“Being the highest ranking official I am pulling rank and telling you I am going down there with you.” Insists the General.

“Fine. But this is my operation, you’ve kept enough information from me and my team. This isn’t your everyday inhuman. She has more power in that stone than all the inhumans on Earth combined, and she’s about to have more.”

Coulson’s anger fueled the Riders rage and his body began to sizzle. He turned away from the General and took a few deep breaths before getting on the Quinn Jet with everyone.

Lorelei wasn’t discrete about her entrance. The only way into the Fridge was through the roof, which was guarded with turrets and armed soldiers. She used the Leviathan to plow into the upper levels of the tower, knocking out several turrets and soldiers and creating her own way in.

“You said the prisoners there are dangerous. How dangerous are we talking?” Asks Robbie.

“Once the inhuman outbreak started…”

“It wasn’t an outbreak, we’re not an infection.” Fires Quake.

“Right…once the inhuman race began to “expand” there were several prisoners in the penitentiary system that went through terrogenesis. One became fluid-like and oozed out of his cell killing three guards in an attempt to escape, the other could change the chemical make up of whatever he got his hands on. He turned the cell bars to sand, an officer into stone, and a rival gang member into a writhing pile of gelatinous flesh by absorbing all the calcium phosphate in his system. We moved them here and locked them down in the lower levels of the facility where we could monitor them and their powers a long with a few other that couldn’t be trusted to roam freely.”

The team landed on a small section of roof that was still intact. The body of the Leviathan dangled out of a corner section. They split up and headed deeper into the building. A large tremor shook the tower as the body of the Leviathan started to slip.

“How far behind are we? Asks Emilie.

“About 30 minutes.” Notified Simmons.

Fitz walked over to Emilie who was viewing the 3D digital model of the Fridge they pulled up in Coulson’s office. “I really hope they get that stone back.” Emilie sighed.

“Me too. Although I personally just want to be back in the right body.” Admits Fitz. He rests his hands on the projection table and it starts to short out, shocking both Fitz and Emilie.

Simmons turns abruptly as the two fall to the ground. She runs over to Emilie’s body first. “Fitz!” She shakes her viciously. “Fitz!”

“I’m not…” Coughs Emilie.

Fitz struggles to his feet. “I’m back…Jemma.”

“We’re back.” Informs Emilie.

Simmons hurries to Fitz and kisses him. “Thank God.”

The team members on location at the Fridge found themselves recovering from the same mysterious reaction.

“Is everyone okay?” Radios Coulson.

“Yeah. Everyone else back to normal?” Asks Robbie.

“Yep.” Responds Quake.

Zephyr One had just arrived and was back in radio contact.

“Coulson, are you guys alright?” Radios Emilie.

“We’re good, how are you and Fitz?”

“We’re back. I’m coming down.”

“Rendezvous with Quake, the rest of us are going after Lorelei. We’re pretty sure she’s heading to the holding cells underground.” Orders Coulson.

Mae and Director Mason enter quietly through the stairway door onto the 4th floor. Lorelei is at the end of the room by a glass case full of alien weapons.

“We’ve got her.” Radios Mae. “Fourth floor.”

“Decisions, decisions…” Lorelei breaks the glass case containing a staff and turns toward Mae and the Director. “Good…practice.”

Mae and Mason engage. Quake and Emilie make their way down to them to help. Emilie spots a weapons case and grabs a pair of hook swords and joins in the fight. Lorelei turns to block Emilie and knocks her back. She spins the staff knocking director Mason off his feet just before Mae lands a kick to her side. Lorelei brushes herself off and looks at the staff that has started to glow. She points it at Mae, releasing a bolt of energy knocking her back into Quake.

“You okay?” Asked Quake who took most of the impact of their collision. Mae looked at her just before attacking and putting her in a choke hold.

“Mae!” Yelled Emilie. Mae's eyes were glazed over like she was possessed. Quake managed to free herself from her grip and Lorelei walked towards the door to the stairwell. She exited and placed her hand on the door, transforming the inside of the room to solid rock.

“Coulson, we have a problem. Mae’s gone rogue. Lorelei used some staff on her and now she’s rogue.” Informed Emilie.

“Not to mention she just turned the entire room to stone.”

“Can you guys break through the wall?” Asks Coulson.

Director Mason shrugs. He was strong, but he wasn’t sure how thick the stone was.

“We can try.”

Emilie and Quake kept Mae busy while the Director worked on trying to break through the stone to the stairwell. Once he made it through Quake ran after Lorelei leaving Emilie and the Director to try to break Mae free of the trance.

Quake hurries down the stairwell and is taken by surprise when Lorelei pops up behind her and hits her with the staff. Quake quickly gets to her feet to fight back.

“You’re not so strong without your powers, are you?”

“I can kick your ass without them.” Fired Quake as they fight some more tumbling down the stairs in the process. Lorelei managed to pin Quake against the railing and when she lost her balance, she grabbed Lorelei in the process. Lorelei caught her ribs on the railing of the following stairwell and Quake was flung into the 2nd floor door. Quake could see a bone from Lorelei’s ribcage sticking out. She raised her staff and swung it across Quake’s face, briefly knocking her out. She pulled the stone out and held it, using the power to recover from her injury and keep moving.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team race against time...

“Hello there.” Says Coulson, greeting Lorelei as she entered basement level two. She looked on unamused by the presence of him and the General and showing signs of exhaustion from all the power she had used. She walks over to a computer and the General motions towards her. Lorelei points the staff at him.

“Coulson, don’t just stand there. If cell 5 gets out, it’s the end of the game for everyone.” He mumbles.

Lorelei raises an eyebrow and unlocks the cell.

“You had to bring up cell 5 didn’t you?” Says Coulson, aiming his gun at the chamber that just opened and taking a couple steps back.

Lorelei walks over waiting for the sterilization mist to clear when a fiery chain cracks and wraps around her wrist. The Ghost Rider emerges as she struggles to hold onto the stone. She catches Sif out if the corner of her eye. Lorelei wraps her arm around the chain one more time and uses it to block Sif’s sword which strikes the chain and releases Lorelei. She tries to put distance between the two of them. Robbie emerges as the Rider from the mist, and Mae enters the basement along with the rest of the team having been brought out of her trance.

They watch as Sif and the Rider take on Lorelei. She swings the staff around knocking the Rider back into the cell and disabling the door lock. Talbot walks over to the computer to override the lock on the door.

Sif strikes with her sword, breaking Lorelei’s staff in two, which was almost recharged.

“Crap.” Says Talbot.

“What?” Quake walks over holding her head.

“The keypad is disabled, I have to manually override the lockdown.”

“Lockdown disabled, system rebooting…” A light flashed in the facility.

“You rebooted the whole system!” Yelled Quake.

“I had to!”

“What's happening?” Asked Mae.

“All security protocols have just been rebooted…” Quake and the team watched as doors started to open to some of the most dangerous in humans SHIELD has collected.

Everyone besides Sif and Robbie, who were occupied with Lorelei, began running to containment cells closing doors to lock in as many as possible. There were 15 in total. The Director ran over to help Mae who struggled against an inhuman who had developed into a huge mass of stone and pushed against the door. Quake sealed one of the last doors but when she tried to step away, she found her legs stuck. There was an ooze that surrounded her feet. Emilie tried to close the last cell when a set of hands grabbed the side of the door. A second set appeared from the same unit and grabbed a hold of her arm pulling her from behind the door and lifting her up. Out stepped a 7ft inhuman with 4 arms and blacked out eyes. Emilie grabbed onto the arm that was holding her up as he raised her to eye level. He examined her closely before flinging her across the facility into Coulson.

The inhuman fluid that held Quake started to take shape. Talbot grabbed a fire extinguisher and started to spray the viscous fluid causing it to become brittle enough for Quake to break free.

Mason got behind the large inhuman and hit him in the back of the leg causing him to drop to his knees. Mae charged along with Quake in an effort to overpower the man back into his cell. Coulson raised his gun.

“No Coulson!” Talbot raised his hand to stop him. The inhumans kept in the Fridge were dangerous but necessary for research, Coulson’s gun was, however, equipped with ICER bullets. He shot two into the inhuman and he began to slow down, but he still put up a fight. Mae and Mason wrestled him back into his cell and locked the door.

During the fight with Lorelei, Sif cuts the pouch holding the Consumir and Lorelei scrambles for it. Emilie runs over and kicks it out of her hand and it goes up in the air. The rectangular prism holding the stone shatters revealing a triangular shaped pearlescent stone. Lorelei, Sif, and Emilie dive for the stone just as the Rider is able to break through the jammed door releasing the sterilizing mist.

The mist blocks everyone’s view briefly. Sif and Emilie back away slowly as the sound of screaming comes from the mist. Everyone looks at each other fearing the worst. The mist stops and the Rider stands beside Lorelei who is on the ground writhing. She managed to implant the stone into her frontal cortex but not before Robbie slapped the collar on that Sif gave him. The power of the stone was trying to enter her body but the inscription on the collar was blocking it.

“What’s happening?” Asks Emilie.

“Her mind is rejecting the power. We have to remove the stone immediately.” Says Sif.

The Rider picks up Lorelei and everyone heads out of the building back to the Zephyr. Once on board in the medical bay, Sif places down a beacon. Within a few minutes there is a bright flash and an older stout man with thick goggles appears with a small bag. He looks around and sees Lorelei convulsing on the table.

“Well, well, well,” he says looking at the stone in her head. “Looks like you guys got the collar on just in time.” Sif, Emilie, Simmons, and Quake watch as the old Asgardian pulls out a few tools to remove the stone. The rest of the team is in Coulson's office going over damage control.

The old man places a clamp on the stone and extracts it. It comes out of her head almost like a portal. There is no bleeding or damage done to her face. Once her body relaxes, he injects her with a sedative until they get her back to Asgard. He hands the stone over to Sif, who walks around the table to Quake and Emilie. The two girls look at each other.

“The stone will sort the power itself.” She says placing the stone in Quake’s hand.

Quake feels a jolt go through her body and take her breath away. When she releases the stone, she holds her hand out to the floor and can feel the tremors.

Emilie holds her hand out next apprehensively. The same thing happens except her whole-body tenses, and her veins appear large and purple through her arms and neck. When she is finally able to release the stone, Simmons examines her.

“Are you ok?” Sif asks, concerned with her reaction.

“Yea…” Says Emilie sitting down.

“Emilie is more complicated when it comes to her powers. Hers developed over the course of a year.” Informs Simmons.

Emilie confirms she’s fine while Simmons checks her over.

“Everything ok?” Asks Robbie, walking in with the rest of the team.

“Everyone seems to be back to normal, more or less.” Says Simmons.

Emilie flexes her wings back into the folds of her back, something she couldn’t do without her powers and smiles.

“The question now, is what happens to the stone?” Mentions Coulson.

“I say we destroy it.” Says a Quake.

“Agreed.” Says Emilie.

“It cannot be destroyed. That’s why Odin locked it away.” Says Sif.

“A lot of good that did.” Says Simmons.

“Do you think he would mind if we kept it here? I’d like to have our science specialist take a look and study it.” Says Coulson.

“Fine by me.” Says Sif as she lifts Lorelei over her shoulder. “I trust you to keep it out of the wrong hands.”

She and the surgeon stand together with Lorelei in tow. They hold each other’s hand and raise it to the sky. Moments later they are teleported back to Asgard.

“I’d hate to make that trip.” Says Emilie.

“You’d be vomiting for days.” Says Quake.

Director Mason and General Talbot walk into the medical bay once they’ve finished making their calls to their people to provide damage control.

“Where’d they go?” Asks Talbot.

“You just missed them.” Says Mae.

“And the stone?” He asks.

“They took it. Back to Asgard.” Bluffs Coulson as he slyly passes the stone to Fitz who was standing behind him.

“You let them take it back? That stone was alien technology. It belongs in the Fridge where it can be studied.” He says disappointed in Coulson.

“With all due respect General, SHIELD has enough alien technology in its possession.”

“We’ll discuss this later.” He says just before answering a phone call.

He and the Director hop on a Quinn Jet and head back to DC while the team heads back to HQ.

“What are you up to?” Asks Robbie, entering their quarters.

“Looking at apartments.” Says Emilie scrolling through her laptop on her bed.

“Don’t you need me to help with that?” He says laying down next to her.

“I’m just looking.” She says with a smile. “But here’s what I found so far.”

She shows him a couple of places and he immediately starts rejecting them. He takes her laptop and scrolls through for a few minutes.

“What about this?” He says, showing her a photo of an industrial style loft.

“That…is actually kinda nice.” She admits.

“We can go take a look one of these weekends.” He says rolling onto his back and pulling her over. Emilie closes her computer and rests her head on his chest.

“You sure you can manage without a garage?”

“I’ll survive.” He jokes. “That just means I get to help decorate inside.”

“You can help pick out curtains.”

A little later that week Emilie borrows the Charger, goes to talk to a realtor about selling her house, and starts the paperwork. She finds Robbie in the bay working on her car some more when she gets back to HQ.

“I thought this was a couples project?” She asks.

“Yea, except some repairs are safer when it’s just me.” He says sliding underneath the car.

“Ha, ha,” She says sarcastically cutting her eyes at him. “I’m going out with the girls tonight.”

“Okay.”

“You should see what Fitz is up too.” She suggests.

Robbie rolls out from under the car and gives her a look. “Fitz?”

“Yes, Fitz. Babe, you’ve known these people longer than me and the only person you ever really talk to is Mac.”

“Yea, alright.”

Simmons walks into the lab with lunch for Fitz.

“How’s it going with the stone?” She asks placing a sub sandwich and drink next to his computer.

“It’s incredible. I mean, sure it’s only purpose is to drain the powers of others, but it’s…it’s energy that has been turned into matter.”

“I’m glad you are finding it so interesting, but have you figured out any way to destroy it?” She asks.

“No.” He says disappointedly as he opens his sandwich and takes a bite. “God, I love you woman.” It was his favorite.

Simmons smiles as she has a seat at her computer and starts reading through emails. Quake and Emilie walk in.

“Ready for tonight?” Asks Quake.

“I need this more than anything.” Says Simmons as she scans through the long list of new emails she needed to respond to.

“You know who else needs this? Mae.” Says Emilie.

“I haven’t seen her all morning.” Says Quake.

“Umm, am I missing something?” Says Fitz, with a mouth full of his sandwich.

“I told you last night we were going to have a girls’ night out.” Says Simmons. “Were you not listening to me again?”

“No, no, I heard…I just thought you meant another…night…” He studders trying to hide that he wasn’t paying attention to Simmons the night before.

Mac walks in with Robbie carrying a piece of the Zephyr’s cloaking device.

“Where do you want this Fitz?” Asks Mac, who had just returned the day before from Miami.

“Just throw it on the table over there.” He says directing them with his finger.

“Robbie wasn’t doing anything tonight.” Hints Emilie.

“Why don’t you two throw on a game and crack open a few brewskis.” Suggests Simmons.

“They got the Patriots vs the Falcons tonight.” Says Mac. “I can bring a case.”

“Sure, why not.” Agrees Fitz looking at Robbie and Mac.

Quake and Emilie bump into Mae in the hallway after leaving the lab.

“Mae.” Calls Emilie.

“What’s going on?” She asks.

“We’re having a girls’ night tonight.” Says Emilie.

“You guys have fun.” She says.

“Noooo, you’re one of the girls…” Insists Emilie.

“Oh, no. I don’t think so.” She declines.

“Come on. How often do we get to do stuff like this?” Mentions Quake. “Besides, you’re just going to go home, crack open a bottle of wine, and try to relax while things are slow around here.”

She wasn’t wrong. Mae looks at the two girls for a moment. “Fine.”

Emilie and Quake high five each other as Mae walks off. That night Emilie and Quake ride off with Simmons and Mae. Mac and Robbie meet Coulson and Fitz at Fitz-Simmon’s place.

The girls go out for dinner and drinks before going to a nearby roller rink.

“This should be interesting. I don’t remember the last time I skated.” Says Mae.

“Oh, I’m sure it’s like riding a bike. Once you learn you never forget.” Says Simmons as she stands up and struggles to maintain her balance. “I should have passed on that last beer.”

During half time, the guys head into the kitchen to grab a couple more beers.

“So how are things going with the stone?” Asks Coulson.

“I’m at a loss. I mean, I’ve given it all I got, but the damn thing won’t give. It’s energy that’s been turned into physical matter. You can’t destroy it.”

“Maybe you’re going about it the wrong way. Maybe instead of trying to destroy it you can reverse the process that made it.” Brings up Mac.

“I’ve already tried that and I got nowhere.”

Robbie stares blankly for a moment. “I think I know someone who might know how.”

The men stare at Robbie.

“My Uncle.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie has a plan that Emilie is less than thrilled about...

“Oh no.” Says Coulson.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, man.” Agrees Mac.

“He read the DarkHold, he manipulated matter…” Starts Robbie.

“He nearly imploded the planet.” Interjects Fitz.

“He’s probably the only person, besides whatever celestial being made that stone, who can destroy it or reverse it.” Argues Robbie.

Coulson takes a sip of his beer and looks at Mac and Fitz.

“Coulson…” Warns Mac.

“He does, have a slight point.” Agrees Fitz with Robbie. “Although, I’d rather look for an alternate option.”

“You’re going to have to discuss this with Emilie.” Says Coulson.

Robbie nods his head and takes a sip of his beer.

Mae looks over at the girls before they leave the skate rink and smiles.

“What?” Asks Simmons.

“I’ve watched you girls grow so much over these last few years, individually and as a team. I’m proud.” Says Mae.

The girls all hugs Mae. She wasn’t much of a talker, but she was always there for them especially in times of hardship. They drop Emilie and Quake back off at HQ where they stay, before heading home. By the time Robbie makes it back, Emilie is laying on the bed sleeping in her clothes. He undresses her just enough for her to be comfortable before laying in the bed beside her thinking about what he plans to say once she wakes.

The next morning Emilie comes back from the shower just as Robbie is finishing getting dressed.

“How did last night at Fitz’s go?” She asks drying her hair some more.

“Good.” Says Robbie rubbing his sweaty hands across his jeans. “I actually need to talk to you about something that came up.”

Coulson is in his office with Mae when Emilie barges through the door.

“Absolutely NOT! You are not sending him away!”

“Sending who away?” Asks Mae, confused.

Robbie follows in behind Emilie.

“Coulson wants to send Robbie to purgatory to see if his uncle knows how to destroy the Consumir.”

“You can’t be serious?” Mae questions Coulson.

“It was his idea.” Points out Coulson.

“Robbie doesn’t think enough to have ideas.” Argues Emilie.

“I’m right here.” He says reminding her he can hear everything being said.

“What makes you think he’ll tell you how to destroy it?” Asks Mae.

“I don’t. But maybe with all that’s happened I can reason with him. Give him a chance for redemption.” Says Robbie.

“I still don’t like the idea of you going back there.” Says Mae.

“It’s not happening.” States Emilie.

“That’s not your call.” States Coulson. “Fitz is powering up the portal we originally used to get you through. It should be ready in the next hour.”

Emilie looks at Coulson and Robbie, heartbroken and disappointed before leaving. Robbie reaches for her arm, but she teleports away. He goes to look for her, leaving Mae and Coulson in his office.

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Says Mae.

“That stone is dangerous in the wrong hands.” Replies Coulson.

“There are a lot of things in SHIELD's possession that can be dangerous in the wrong hands.” She points out.

“What about New York? What if the Teseract could have been destroyed before any of that happened?” He asks. “I don’t plan on destroying everything that I view as dangerous, but there are some things that just shouldn’t exist if this world is ever going to be safe.”

“I can’t believe we are sending him back through this thing. We should have destroyed it once it served its purpose.” Says Simmons while she helps Fitz set up the portal.

“He’ll be fine.” Assures Fitz. “I doubt he would have volunteered to go if he thought he wouldn’t make it back.”

Robbie finds Emilie on the roof of HQ looking out in the distance.

“I woke up this morning with a feeling that today wasn’t going to be a good one.” She says.

“I know you feel like the world is trying to keep us apart, but it can’t.” He says. “We’ve gotten this far, and I don’t plan on turning back.” He rubs his hand down her back. “I know you’re worried…”

“Worried? You’re not even going to be on the same spectral plane. What if something happens?”

“Em, I can handle it.” He reassures, wrapping his arms around her.

“And me?”

“I get my strength from you. So, I want you to stay strong.”

Fitz has the portal up and ready to go when they get down from the roof. They walk into the lab with the rest of the team and Robbie stands by the portal with Emilie.

“I’ll be back, I promise.” He says, giving her a kiss.

“You better. Because hell hath no fury like a woman’s scorn.” She replies.

They kiss one last time before he walks into the portal. Emilie reaches out towards him, fighting back tears. Mae puts her hands on her shoulders and walks her out of the room while glaring at Coulson.

As Robbie passes through the portal, he immediately feels the weight of the world heavy upon him. He turns around to see Emilie reaching out to him right before going through the portal.

“I promise, _amore_.” He says before walking off to find his uncle which he knew would be in one of two places.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Robbie gone to purgatory, the team tries to keep Emilie occupied...

Emilie spent most of her time in the lab helping Simmons run tests and experiments waiting for Robbie to return.

“Relax.” Says Simmons, after catching Emilie glancing at the portal multiple times.

“I’m trying…I just haven’t been getting much sleep since he’s been away. It’s been 3 days, how do we know he’s not in trouble?”   
She places a reassuring hand on Emilie’s. “Robbie can handle himself, I’m sure he’s got quite a bit of ground to cover while looking for his uncle. Try focusing on all the things you guys are going to be doing when he gets back, like moving into that place you were looking at.” She says.

Robbie walks towards the abandoned facility where he and his uncle last parted. It was his first guess at where he would be, and he got lucky. He walked inside and found his uncle sitting on a desk inside the room that contained the matter converter he had been working on while he was alive.

“How’s it going, Tio?” He asked stepping into the doorway.

Eli turned around surprised to see him. “Robbie?” He gets off the desk and walks over. He looks him over and smiles. “You look good.”

Robbie halfheartedly smiles. “I thought I might find you here.”

Emilie loads the last of her belongings from her house into the Charger. She turns and looks at the “For Sale” sign in the yard and closes the trunk.

On her way out of town Emilie sees a banner on the fence of the baseball field: State Finals. She notices its Gabe’s team and decides to park the Charger and go take a seat in the bleachers. She watched on and cheered silently for Gabe. The game was pretty intense. The final score came down to 4-6 with the home team losing by two.

Heading towards the dugout Gabe noticed Emilie in the stands. She stepped off the bleachers behind a man when everyone began to leave and was surprised to see Gabe waiting for her.

“Hey…” She felt like she just got busted for sneaking out of the house.

He looks around for a second. “Where's Robbie?”

“He’s…out of town…” She hesitated. Robbie had been gone for longer than any of them expected. The team was trying their best to keep her positive, but she knew they didn’t even believe what they were telling her. “You guys played a good game, you looked really good out there.”

“Thanks, maybe we’ll have better luck next year.”

“I’m gonna get going, I just swung by to catch some of the game.” She says turning to walk away from the uncomfortable interaction.

“Are you hungry?” He asks with a nervous pitch. “My treat.”

She pauses in her tracks. “I could go for a bite.”

Gabe smiles. “I’ll go grab my stuff. Meet you at the car.”

Emilie starts walking to the Charger, her face flushed as she fought off becoming emotional. She half expected Gabe to tell her he didn’t want her anywhere near him and never to come to another game.

They went to Luigi’s and ordered pizza and wings.

“So how are things with school?” She said, making small talk while they waited on their order.

“Good. I’m wrapping up the first half of my sophomore classes.”

“That’s great.”

“How are things with you and Robbie?” His curiosity sounded genuine.

“Good…they’re going real good.” She says as their food is delivered to their table. Her voice cracks slightly and Gabe can tell she’s becoming emotional. “He would have really enjoyed seeing you out there today.”

Tears start rolling down her cheeks and she grabs a napkin. “Gabe, I am really sorry…I…I never wanted to come between the two of you.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about, Emilie. I’m the one who should be apologizing.” He admits. “Robbie was right. I let others influence me into believing inhumans were a threat. Since I’ve known you, you have been nothing but kind to me. After the accident something changed about Robbie. I thought it was guilt. I thought it was because of what happened to me. It hurt me to see him work as hard as he did to help provide after my uncle passed away, but he changed again after you two got together. And he needed that. So, I’m sorry.”

“How’s it going?” Asks Eli. “How’s Gabe?”

“Gabe’s good, I haven’t really spoken to him lately. He uh…learned I was the Ghost Rider.”

“You never told me what happened. Why you became what you are.” Said Eli.

Robbie explained the incident to him.

“I shouldn’t have brought him with me…”

“We all have regrets, things we wish we could have done differently.” Says Eli. “You been staying out of trouble?”

“For the most part.” Smirks Robbie. “I met someone who tries to keep me on the right path.”

“Really?” Says Eli, as he sits back against the desk eagerly waiting for Robbie to tell him more.

“Her name’s Emilie…she’s…amazing.”

“Now that’s a look I haven’t seen on you before.” He says smiling. “How long have you two been together?”

“A couple years now.”

“Does she know your secret?”

“She knew from the start. I wish things would have been different. I wish you could have met her.”

Eli walks around the desk and looks at the matter converter.

“You know I come here from time to time to think. Figure out where it all went wrong.”

“It all went wrong once you opened the Darkhold.” Says Robbie.

“No. The Darkhold showed me the way to end the suffering of mankind.”

“Tio, that book made you believe you could bend the laws of physics.”

“And I did…” Argues Eli.

“You would have destroyed the whole planet.”

“That’s what Shield told you!” His voice was aggressive.

“I had hoped being here for so long, you would have had a chance to see things clearer.”

“Is that why you came here? To see if I’d had enough time to think about what I’ve done?”

“No. I came because I need your help.”

“You need my help? Or SHIELD needs my help?” Smirks Eli.

“Someone from another planet brought a stone to Earth and I need to know how to destroy it.”

“What kind of stone?” Questions Eli.

“The kind that can wipe out all life on the planet, it’s supposed to be indestructible.”

Eli doesn’t say anything.

“Tio, I know your heart was in the right place when you read the Darkhold. Here’s your chance at some redemption.”

Eli takes a deep breath. “Nothing is really indestructible if you know what power was used to create it.” He pauses.

“So, you’ll help?” Asks Robbie. “Tell me how?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Tio…please…if not for the rest of the world do it for Gabe and me.”

“I’ll tell them how to destroy it.”

“You can’t go back. Your place is here. You have to tell me what to do.”

His Uncle smirks. “I’m not going back. You’re going back.” He walks over to Robbie and turns into him.

Robbie takes a step back confused and concerned. His Uncle looks exactly like him and raises his hands. A carbon shell forms around Robbie's body encasing him up to his chest.

“How much time do you think it would take before SHIELD wrote you off as M.I.A?” Asks Eli. “If I timed everything right, from the moment you walked through that door you will have been gone for 6 months.”

Robbie looks on at his Uncle angry and confused as he struggles to get free.

“You walked into a time loop when you came through that door.” He says as he walks away. “I’ll be sure to spare Emilie for you.”

“Tio!” He yells. The Rider inside fuming at his Uncle’s deception.

Eli knows he doesn’t have long before he breaks free and tries to find his way to the portal that Robbie came through. The Ghost Rider breaks out of the carbon encasement and takes off after Eli.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli gets to the portal and tries to convince everyone he is the real Robbie. Meawhile Talbot is suspicious of the Consumir still being in the hands of Coulson and the team....

“She has every right to be mad at you right now.” Mae informed Coulson after Robbie’s disappearance into the portal reached the two-month mark. “You sent him in there with no Plan B.”

“I didn’t think he would be gone this long.” He admits.

“And how long do you plan to wait before finding out what happened?”

Coulson didn’t have an answer.

“How you holdin’ up kid?” Asked Mac. Emilie walked over to him while he worked on his bike.

“I’m struggling. But he told me to stay strong so that’s what I have to do.”

Mac nodded. Robbie and Emilie’s bond was strong, even reckless at times, but they loved hard. He knew Emilie was falling apart inside. He was honestly surprised she had lasted this long without losing control.

“You mind giving me a hand?” He asked.

“That might not be a good idea. I’m not much of a mechanic.”

“Come on.” Insists Mac. “It’s just a minor repair. It’ll give you something to tell Robbie about when he gets back.”

Emilie chuckled at the thought of telling Robbie she fixed something mechanical without injuring someone. She gives Mac a hand without causing any injuries and he takes her on a test run. The ride gave her fresh air and a boost of life she didn’t realize she had desperately needed, even if it only lasted the length of the trip.

“I needed that. Makes me want to switch over to two wheels.” She jokes.

“If you want, I can give you a few lessons. It’s not that hard once you get the hang of stopping and going.”

“I might take you up on that offer. It’ll be something else to tell Robbie about.”

More time passes and Coulson finds Emilie in the lounge looking through home design magazines.

“I’ve been looking for you.” Says Coulson. “You seem to disappear every time I try to catch you.”

“Voila.” Says Emilie sarcastically. Not making eye contact as she turns the page.

“Emilie, you have every right to be mad at me. I know in your eyes I never should have let him go…”

“I didn’t know you were a mind reader.” She interjects.

He sighs, realizing he’s not getting through.

“It has been almost 6 months since he left. I’ve spent nights in the lab waiting for him to come back through that damn portal. Simmons has me taking tranquilizers to sleep because I can’t close my eyes without thinking I’m never going to see him again.” She expands her wings from her folds. They’re tattered and patchy. “I’m molting. Because it’s eating at me not knowing if he’s dead or alive.”

“That’s why I’m here, coming to you. I made a brash call by sending him in with no backup plan if things went south. Give me 24 hours. If he hasn’t returned by then I will do everything in my power to help track him down and bring you whatever closure you need. Even if it’s not the one we want.”

Emilie looks up from the magazine at Coulson and agrees.

About an hour later Quake comes walking into the lab to bring some files to Fitz.

“How much longer do you think Coulson is going to keep that portal open?” She asks.

“I think he’s just leaving it to keep Emilie’s hopes up. I don’t know what’s worse, giving her false hope, or closing it and suffering the consequences of her anger.” He says.

“Like she said ‘Hell hath no fury’. What are you working on now?” She asks.

“Coulson wants me to try and send a drone into the portal. If something happened to Robbie, he wants Emilie to have closure.”

“Does it work?” She asks.

“I haven’t tested it out yet.”

There is a slight buzzing sound from inside the lab and the lights flicker just as Robbie jumps through the portal.

“Shut it down!” He yells.

Fitz jump up and disconnects the cables to the portal closing it just as the Rider tries to come through. Quake runs over to Robbie to make sure he’s okay.

“Robbie? What’s wrong?” She asks.

“Something else was trying to come through.” He says catching his breath.

Fitz and Quake help him to his feet. Coulson and Emilie come running down the hall to the lab once they see the lights.

“Robbie?” She says in disbelief as she runs over and kisses him.

“Emilie.”

“Did you find your uncle?” Asks Coulson.

“Yea, he told me how to destroy the stone.”

Coulson looks over Robbie. “Go get yourself some rest. We can take care of that later.”

The Rider reverts back to Robbie as he drops down to his knees. He watches as his Uncle, disguised as him, passes through the portal and cries when he sees Emilie embrace him. The look of relief on her face when she saw what she thought was him, hurt.

“That’s not me baby.” He says shaking his head. “That’s not me.”

Emilie walks Robbie to their sleeping quarters and takes off his jacket.

“When you promised you would be back, I expected you sooner.” She jokes.

“I lost track of time.” He says easing down onto the bed.

She lays down next to him and rubs his head. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

He shakes his head. “It’s been a long time since I laid eyes on you. It’s like seeing you for the first time again.”

She kisses him one more time and lays next to him while they fall asleep.

Robbie racks his brain trying to figure out a way to escape purgatory. That portal was his only way back. His only hope was for the team to figure out the Robbie that came back wasn’t the right one. He followed his Uncle’s whereabouts closely, cringing every time Emilie kissed him.

Emilie woke up before Eli and headed over to Coulson’s office where Simmons and Mae were.

“Good, I’m glad you’re up. General Talbot is on his way.” He says.

“Why?” She asks.

“He’s doing an internal security check.”

“But we just passed our security check.” States Simmons.

“I think he knows we still have the stone.” He turns to Emilie. “I need you to go down to the lab and take the stone off the premises. Hide it somewhere you know no one will find it.”

There is a loud noise from inside the hanger of HQ as the General’s plane lands. Emilie teleports into the lab.

“Where’s the stone?” Fitz hands her a small box and she teleports out of the facility.

She lands in the tree line just outside HQ and catches her breath. Her motion sickness when teleporting had gotten better, but she could only teleport in a 5-mile radius and when she maxed out, it took a lot out of her. There was an old abandoned ammo bunker 20 miles west of HQ by the river. Her and Robbie noticed it one day and went exploring inside. After hiding the Consumir behind some loose bricks she teleported back to HQ.

“Well Coulson, have anything you want to tell me?” Talbot stood with his chest pompously out.

“I prefer you without the mustache to be honest.” Smirks Coulson.

“We’ve been tracking some weird energy readings here since you supposedly sent the stone back to Asgard.”

“Nothing out of the usual has been going on here. Emilie has been getting a feel for her powers again. Maybe that’s what you’ve been noticing.” He says as Emilie approaches the two men.

“I doubt that she’s the source.”

“You’ve never seen me on a bad day.”

Talbot and his team look around and Robbie comes walking down the hall looking slightly lost.

“Where’s the stone?” He asks as he approaches them.

Emilie and Coulson shoot him a look and Talbot looks over his shoulder at him.

“And what stone might that be?” Asks Talbot.

“The…healing…stone…” Says Emilie.

“Robbie here just suffered a pretty bad head injury. He has a rock he uses to focus while healing. Kind of a meditation technique.” Bluffs Coulson.

“I’d like to see this ‘healing stone’.” Demands Talbot.

“It’s in our quarters on top of the bookshelf, in a black box.”

Talbot and his men head in the direction of Emilie and Robbie’s quarters. When they get there, they find a black leather box on the top shelf containing a large alexandrite chunk Emilie placed there seconds before they entered.

“Did you grab that out of my office?” Whispers Coulson.

“I’ll put it back where there gone.” She whispers back.

Once Talbot’s team is convinced the stone is not on the premises they leave, but not before making it known that he is keeping close watch.

“That was close.” Says Coulson.

Coulson orders Robbie to go see Simmons and have her check him out for any signs of amnesia, having spent so much time in purgatory.

“Simmons, you’ll figure it out.” Says Robbie as he follows along the adjoining spectral plane from purgatory.

“Everything seems fine to me.” She says. “A little more sleep is always a good prescription when traveling between dimensions.”

“I’d rather just get things over with and destroy the stone so we can move on.” He says.

“Bringing the stone back onto the premise probably isn’t such a good idea at the moment with Talbot.” Mentions Fitz.

“It’s not even here?” Asks Robbie concerned.

“Let’s be tactful.” Encourages Emilie.

“In the meantime, maybe you can explain to me how we’re supposed to destroy this thing.” Asks Fitz.

“The Rider can destroy it.” Says Robbie.

Emilie looks at Fitz.

“Uh…ok…” He says. “He could have saved us a lot of time letting us know that in the first place.”

“I didn’t know.”

Emilie notices Robbie starting to sweat.

“I think you need to rest some more, get your strength up.” She takes him by the arm and walks him over to the showers. While he’s in there Emilie goes to grab him something to eat from the kitchen.

“How’s he doing?” Asks Mac sitting at the table.

“Something is wrong.” She says. “Simmons said he’s fine, but…I don’t know. He’s been gone for a long time.”

“I noticed he’s a little different too. I saw him in the hall and it’s like he didn’t even know who I was.”

“I felt the same way, when he got back it’s like he didn’t realize who I was until I kissed him.”

In the shower Eli transforms back to himself. His powers had become weak in purgatory and keeping up his appearance as Robbie was becoming a struggle. When he finished showering, he headed back to the room where he found Emilie laying on the bed wearing a black tank top and underwear, listening to music in her headphones. He turned away slightly as he walked in.

“Foods on the desk.” She gestures, while taking out her earbuds.

“Thanks.” He says, sitting in the desk chair.

“Are you okay?” She asks, sitting up on the side of the bed. “You’ve been pretty quiet since you came back.”

“I’m fine. Just took a lot out of me being in there.”

Emilie walks over and rubs his shoulders. She turns the chair towards herself and sits in his lap facing him.

“I know what will perk you up.” She says kissing him and running her hand up his shirt.

He hesitates for a moment before placing his hand on her back. She reaches down towards his pants and he grabs her hand.

“What?” She teases.

“Emilie, stop.” He says as she reaches again this time nudging her off his lap.

She looks at him surprised.

“I have a lot on my mind right now.” He says.

“Oh yea?” She says throwing on a pair of pants. “Well, for the last 6 months you’re all I’ve thought about.” She leaves slamming the door behind her and heads over to the sparing room.

Eli heads over to the lab where Fitz is finishing up his work for the night.

“What’s up?” Asks Fitz as he watches Robbie approach the closed portal.

“We really should destroy this thing. Who knows what might come through the next time we open it.”

“I’m surprised Emilie hasn’t destroyed it herself. She spent hours in here just waiting for you to come back. Some nights on my way out I’d see her in the chair over there passed out.”

“So, what’s with the stone?” He asks.

“Uh, well Coulson had Emilie hide it somewhere when Talbot came. Aren’t you on bedrest?” Questions Fitz.

“I won’t be able to sleep until we destroy it.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie is still stuck in purgatory with no way of letting the team know the Robbie they got back isn't him. Meanwhile the team worries about Robbie's mental well-being after noticing he is acting a little off...

The real Robbie follows Emilie to the sparing room and watches as she takes her frustration out on the punching bag. What starts off as a couple of timed strikes turns into a flurry of punches. He walks over to her and reaches for her shoulder, knowing that he is unable to feel her as his hand passes through her image. She takes a seat on a bench and throws down her gloves.

The next day Coulson asks Emilie to come to his office.

“Hey, what’s up?” She says entering to find Fitz-Simmons with him.

“You tell me.” He says, placing a damaged piece of the portal on his desk.

Emilie looks around at everyone. “You…you don’t think I did that?”

“You were pretty angry about Robbie going to purgatory.” States Coulson.

“Yea, but not mad enough to damage SHIELD property.”

“Have you noticed anything weird about Robbie?” Asks Fitz.

“He hasn’t been himself since he got back.” She admits. “Mac said it was almost like he didn’t even recognize him when they passed each other. And he keeps calling me Emilie, never Em, or Amour.”

“He mentioned destroying the portal last night before I left the lab.” Says Fitz.

“What did the security footage show?” Asks Emilie.

“Nothing. They went offline briefly before it was destroyed.” Says Simmons.

“You don’t think…” Starts Emilie.

“That Robbie isn’t Robbie?” Interjects Coulson. “I don’t know. You would know better than anyone.”

“If we get him back to the lab, I can try to run some molecular testing and pass it off as a routine examination.” Says Simmons.

“If it’s not Robbie though he might think something is up.” Suggests Fitz.

“I’ll get him there.” Says Emilie.

She finds him in the garage looking over the Charger.

“I took good care of her for you.” She says as she approaches.

“I see.”

“Mac’s been helping me with the Mustang a bit.” She says gesturing to it. “We got it started, just a few kinks that still need to be worked out.” She puts her arms around his shoulders, and he puts his hands on her waist.

“You’re not mad, are you?”

“How could I ever be mad at you?”

Emilie was skeptical about him not taking not of the Mustang considering it was THEIR project. “I’m sorry about last night. I should have given you space. I’m sure seeing your Uncle and being on the other side wasn’t easy.”

“It’s okay. I’ll make it up to you later.” He teases.

“Simmons wanted to run another check up on you. Make sure you’re feeling okay.”

“I’m fine.” He says.

“For me.” She says giving him a kiss. “Just to make sure you didn’t come back a bigger jerk than you left as.” She jokes. “Then we can go get something to eat at our favorite spot.”

“Okay.”

In the lab Simmons has Robbie sit on the table and performs normal looking procedures. She takes his temperature, where she collects a DNA sample, checks his vision, where she gets a retinal scan, and checks his breathing using a stethoscope that send out small ultrasonic waves providing them with a visual scan on his body.

“Well if you ask me everything looks good.” Says Simmons.

“Great, now we can go eat.” Says Emilie with a smile.

She watched as Robbie puts his shirt on. Simmons asked him to remove it when she checked his breathing.

“I left the keys to the Charger on the nightstand.” She says.

“I’ll go grab them.” He says.

Once he leaves the lab Emilie turns towards Simmons with a distressed look on her face.

“That’s not Robbie.”

“We’ll know for sure once I compare his results to Robbie’s previous records.” Says Simmons.

“No, Jemma. Robbie never fully healed when he got stabbed by Gideon. He still has a small scar on his chest. It’s not there.”

Simmons looks at her nervously. “Here he comes.”

Robbie comes back in with the keys. “Ready?”

“You’re driving.” She says with a smirk. They walk out of the door and she turns to look at Simmons.

“Be careful.” She mouths as the two head to the garage and she immediately starts running the tests. It’s not long before the results come back.

“Oh my god…” She says, grabbing the report printed off from the computer. She runs down the hall and sees Mae. “It’s Eli!”

“What?” She says confused by Simmons and her frantic behavior.

“Robbie is Eli. It’s his Uncle!”

Mae and Simmons head to Coulson’s office.

“It’s not Robbie that came back through that portal.” Says Mae bursting through the door. “It was Eli.”

“What?”

Simmons places the report on Coulson’s desk. “The DNA isn’t a match to Robbie. But it’s a match to a close relative. I am sure it’s Eli. Emilie even noticed a scar Robbie had after his run in with Gideon was missing.”

“Where is he now?” Asks Coulson.

“He and Emilie just left.”

“What? Where?” He asks.

“I don’t know, but she had on her SHIELD issued watch.” Says Simmons.

“Get Mac and Daisy, have them track her signal.” He says to Mae. “We’ve got to find a way to open that portal again.” Says Coulson on his way to find Fitz with Simmons.

“I thought we were going to go eat.” Says Emilie, noticing Robbie not heading towards town.

“We will, I just thought it would be nice for us to be alone for a bit.” He says as he drives out towards the woods.

Emilie looks down at her watch as if to check the time and clicks the distress signal.

“I got something.” Says Quake, tracking Emilie’s location while Mac drives the SUV. “She just hit her distress signal.”

“Let hope we don’t get there too late.” Says Mac.

Robbie parks the car in the middle of nowhere and they sit in silence for a moment.

“So, what are we doing out here?” She asks.

“It’s secluded. With all the trees the reception is going be a little spotty, so that tracker isn’t going to do you much good.”

Emilie looks at him surprised he knew about the tracker in her watch.

“Where did you hide the stone?” He asks casually.

“What stone?”

“Don’t play stupid.” He says.

“I’m not playing stupid, but I want to know what stone you are talking about…Robbie.”

He looks at her realizing she’s caught on to his charade. He grips the steering wheel tightly and the seatbelt around Emilie gets tight and hardens into carbon. She struggles to break free.

Coulson and Simmons find Fitz in the server room doing network checks.

“Fitz!” Calls Simmons. “We have to fix the portal. We were right, it isn’t Robbie, it’s Eli.”

“Can you fix it?” Asks Coulson intensely.

“I…yea…no…I don’t know. I mean, it could take days…” He stumbles.

“We don’t have days we need to get that portal open now! For all we know Robbie is still alive and trapped.” Says Coulson.

Emilie tries to use her powers but can’t manage to free herself.

“He never mentioned you were inhuman too.”

“Who are you?” She asks.

Eli reveals himself.

“Eli?”

“So, he’s told you about me?” He says with a smile. “I need that stone Emilie. I told Robbie I wouldn’t hurt you, but…”

A long, pointed shard of carbon grows from the dashboard towards Emilie’s neck as she struggles to free her wings. She manages to get them out just enough to teleport outside the car door. She falls on her back and Eli looks out of the passenger side window surprised. Emile gets to her feet and spreads her wings before disappearing. She teleports back towards town and stumbles into an ally. She pulls out her phone and realizes she cracked the screen when she fell to the ground, instead she heads into a corner store and asks to use a phone.

“Hello?” Answers Coulson.

“Coulson…”

“Emilie, are you okay? Where are you?”

“I’m fine, it’s Eli.”

“We know. Mac and Daisy are on their way to your location. Keep your head down.” He says.

Emilie hangs up the phone and keeps an eye out of the window for Mac and Daisy.

Robbie starts to feel weak. He had been in purgatory longer than he or the Rider wanted to be, and it was getting harder for him to hear what was being said between the team. He followed the specters of Coulson and Simmons to Fitz.

“Wait a minute. There was a second portal. The one Robbie went through was the one AIDA created. The one I reconstructed when he went through with Eli is in storage.” Remembers Fitz.

“That’s right, there were two.” Remembers Robbie as he clenches his stomach. “Hang in there.” He says to himself.

Coulson orders Mae to start up the Quinn Jet and they fly over to a storage facility used to store SHIELD technology.

Mac and Daisy pull up to the corner store and Emilie hops in the vehicle.

“You okay?” Asks Mac. “Where’s Eli?”

“I’m fine. I lost him in the woods.” She replies.

“Any idea where he’s going?” Asks Quake.

Emilie thinks for a moment. “Gabe.” She tells Mac to head towards the college while she tries to reach him on his phone.

“Come on…Gabe…” She urges.

“Hello?”

“Gabe. I need you to stay at the school.” She says.

“What?”

“Just stay at the school. Do not leave campus until I get there.”

“Okay…” He says.

“Gabe, I need you to listen and I promise I will explain everything, but do not leave with anyone, even if its Robbie.”

“Yea, okay.” Says Gabe. He looks up from the phone and notices the Charger parked out front. He rolls his chair back into the school and heads towards the library.

When the team pulls up, they see the parked Charger. Emilie and Quake run into the building while Mac stays behind and looks out for Eli. Emilie calls Gabe one more time.

“Gabe, where are you?” She asks.

“I’m in the library.” He whispers. “I saw the Charger out front.”

“We’re on our way, stay there.” They hurry down the hall to the library where they find Gabe.

“Emilie what’s going on?”

Quake pulls the fire alarm.

“What are you doing?” Asks Gabe, wanting to know what was happening.

“I see him.” Says Quake. “You get Gabe to Mac, I’ll lead him away.”

“Be careful.” Says Emilie.

Quake steps out into the hall and Eli spots her. He quickens his pace after her.

“Ok, so I’ve never really done this.” Says Emilie.

“Done what?” Asks Gabe. Emilie helps him out of the chair and teleports over to the car. “Whoa.” Says Gabe grabbing onto her. Mac walks over and helps him into the SUV.

“Where’s Daisy?” Asks Mac. Searching the crowd exiting the school.

Quake leads Eli to the rooftop. She looks down and sees Emilie by the car with Mac. She prepares to jump but finds her feet suck in the concrete roof.

“There.” Points Emilie.

“Something’s wrong.” Says Mac.

They watch as she struggles to free herself as Eli approaches.

“You’re a piece of work, you know that?” She taunts. “Destroying that portal leaving your nephew behind.”

“He’s fine.” Says Eli. “There are worse places he could be.”

Emilie teleports to the roof behind him sending a jolt of electricity dropping Eli to his knees. Quake uses her powers to break through the concrete and free her legs before sending out a sonic pulse knocking Eli back against the entrance to the building. She and Emilie hop down from the roof using their powers to ease the fall and head towards the car.

Fitz grabs the last of the power cells for the portal from storage and loads it into the Quinn Jet.

“Now, where are we going to set this thing up?” He asks. “We have to assume Eli is going to make his way back to HQ. If he sees we’ve set up another portal he’s just going to destroy it.”

“Last time Robbie went through the portal he mentioned how he could see everything going on on this side. Let’s assume he’s following our every move.” Says Coulson.

Mac pulls into a parking lot once he is sure Eli isn’t following them.

“Emilie, what is going on?” Asks Gabe.

“I know Robbie told you your Uncle Eli died in an accident at the facility he was working at, but that wasn’t the whole story…Your Uncle got his hands on a book, a dangerous book, it filled his head with ideas and opened his mind to allow him to do things that almost killed a lot of people.”

She could tell Gabe was angry.

“So, what happened?” He asks, demanding to know.

“Robbie tried to stop him.” Says Quake. “They were transported to another dimension. Robbie made it out later.”

“So how is my Uncle here? Where’s Robbie?”

“Robbie went back to the dimension to look for your Uncle. There’s a dangerous stone in SHIELD’s possession and your Uncle was the only one we knew who might be able to destroy it. Your Uncle came back disguised as Robbie and destroyed the portal.” Tells Emilie.

“Couslon and the rest of the team are trying to set up a second portal. Hopefully Robbie will find it and make his way out.” Says Mac.

The Charger slowly creeps up behind one of the buildings lining the parking lot. The SHIELD SUV jerks suddenly like it was hit from behind.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team tracks down Gabe after learning Robbie is really Eli, his uncle from Purgatory. Now the team has to try to reopen the portal he came through and find the real Robbie and stop Eli before he finds the Consumir.

“What was that?” Asks Quake, looking around at the empty lot.

Mac throws the car in drive. The wheels spin and squeal but it doesn’t go anywhere.

“It’s Eli.” Says Quake catching a glimpse of the Charger pulling around into the parking lot.

Mac throws the SUV in reverse in hopes of clearing whatever obstacle they were caught on. Eli pulls up to the SUV and grabs Gabe out of the back seat. Emilie blasts a fire ball at him when he opens the door, but it almost no effect. Eli forms a carbon blade and holds it up to Gabe’s neck.

“Tio!” He yells.

“Take me to the stone.”

“He’s your nephew!” Cries Emilie.

“Take me!” He yells again.

Emilie looks Eli in the eyes and knows he is far beyond the man Robbie said he once was. He was hooked on having absolute power and would do anything, even if it meant harming Gabe.

“Okay.” She says getting out of vehicle.

“Emilie, don’t go with him. He’s just going to kill you both.” Pleads Mac.

“What’s he going to do? Put a bullet in my head and toss me in the river?” She says.

Eli watches closely as Emilie gets into the backseat of the Charger. He shoves Gabe in the passenger seat and speeds off.

Quake jumps out of the SUV and looks under the car. Eli created a large asphalt deposit under the back wheels preventing the vehicle from driving away. She disintegrates the deposit with her power and jumps back into the SUV.

“I know where they’re going.” Says Quake. “Drive.”

Mac takes off in the direction of Eli. “So where are they going?”

“Emilie mentioned a bullet in her head and the river. Her and Robbie found an old ammo bunker from the Civil War down by the river behind HQ.”

“Smart girl.”

Gabe looks at his Uncle as he drives taking direction from Emilie.

“Tio, what are you doing?” He asks.

“You don’t understand. None of you understand.” He says still holding the blade to his neck.

“Eli, your scaring him.” Says Emilie calmly.

“Shut up!”

“You’re losing your grip. This isn’t you. Robbie has told me so many stories…”

“I said SHUT UP!” He says slamming on the breaks as they reach the ammo bunker.

He grabs Gabe who struggles to stand as his Uncle drags him out of the car. Emilie gets out behind them and they follow her into the bunker. She pulls out a loose stone and removes the Consumir.

“Let Gabe go.” She says.

Eli tosses Gabe to the side and he collapses to the ground. Emilie walks over as if to hand him the Consumir and zaps him. He stumbles back and throws a carbon shard at her. She dodges it and he brings down the roof of the bunker above her covering her in gravel and concrete.

“Looks like my strength is coming back.” Says Eli.

The stone falls and Emilie uses her powers to pull it into her grasp. Eli walks over and steps on her arm before prying the stone from her hand.

Mac and Quake show up just as Eli is leaving the bunker. He raises several rock formations in the middle of their path. Mac quickly turns to avoid them causing the SUV to flip and land on the roof. Eli gets in the Charger and drives off.

“Emilie.” Calls out Gabe as he drags himself over to the rubble. Dust and debris clouded his vision.

“I’m okay.” She says just before yelling.

Quake and Mac run in and see her pinned down.

“What’s wrong?” Asks Quake.

“It’s my arm. I can’t…I can’t move it.”

They remove the debris and help her up. She twisted her ankle and her shoulder was bruised and looked deformed.

“I think it’s broken.” She says as Quake helps her out of the bunker. “I can’t move my arm or wing.”

Mac carries Gabe out and calls for an extraction team to pick them up. Quake sits Emilie down and calls Coulson.

“Yea?” He answers.

“Eli has the stone.” Informs Quake.

Coulson lets out a deep sigh.

“What is it?” Asks Mae.

“Eli has the stone.”

“There’s only one place he could be going then.” Says Fitz. “He’ll need to extract the power from the stone.”

“He’s going back the Momentum facility where this all started.” Says Mae.

“Daisy, we’ll meet you guys back at HQ. Prep the Zephyr, we know where he’s heading.”

Purgatory was becoming too much. Robbie has a seat on the floor in the lab when Mac and Quake arrive with Gabe and Emilie. They sit them down in chairs before leaving to go prep the Zephyr.

“Gabe?” Says Robbie weakly. He looks at Emilie who is gripping her arm in pain. Gabe reaches over to grab her hand to comfort her.

“Ata boy Gabe.” Says Robbie as he struggles to keep his eyes open. “Take care of her for me.”

Mac comes in with a wheelchair for Gabe and helps Emilie onto the Zephyr. Robbie’s eyes slowly become too heavy to keep open.

“What happened?” Asks Simmons as Emilie boards the Zephyr.

“I think I broke my scapula.” She says.

Simmons has her sit on a table to take an X-Ray. “You broke more than that. The upper part of your wing looks like it’s broken in 3 places.”

“How’s her leg?” Asks Mac.

“I’m sure I just twisted it.” She says.

“Eli is heading back to the facility where he created the matter converter.” Says Coulson. “We have to stop him before he extracts the power in that stone.”

“He’s regaining his strength fast.” Says Mac. “He’s better at manipulating the environment than he was before.”

“A containment cube isn’t going to hold him if he can manipulate it’s structure.” Says Mae.

“I have something already figured out.” Says Fitz as he pulls up a diagram. “This is an electromagnetic containment field, right? But I’ve modified the frequencies inside it so matter caught between the field is unstable.”

“Unstable how?” Asks Coulson.

“When Mac was exposed to Hyde’s drug, he couldn’t maintain his shape. He would fade slightly when he moved too fast and all the pieces would come back together once he slowed down. This field does that.”

“So, any power that he uses to try to escape the field will backfire.” Says Simmons.

“How much time do you need to set up the field?” Asks Mae.

“15 maybe 20 minutes.”

Eli walks into the facility and heads to the matter converter. He places the stone in a receptacle on the outside of the chamber. He types in a sequence into the computer system before entering.

The team lands and enters the facility just as the ground begins to shake.

“I think we’re too late.” Says Emilie.

“Mac help Fitz with that containment field.” Orders Coulson as the rest of the team goes to find Eli.

“Emilie…” Calls out Gabe. “Robbie would want you to be careful.”

“I will.”

“You’re the only family I have left…”

Emilie hadn’t paid it much thought, but Gabe was right.

When they get to the chamber it’s empty. Quake pulls the stone out from the receptacle. It had been completely drained of power. She squeezes it in her hand and it crumbles to dust.

“So much for being indestructible.” Says Coulson.

“Where’s Eli?” Asks Emilie.

“I’m everywhere.” Says an Omniscient voice.

They look around the room and see nothing.

“I am finally, a God.” Says the voice again.

A large force sweeps through the room and knocks everyone into the walls. They get to their feet and watch as Eli appears in the doorway.

“Eli…” Starts Coulson.

“Shh.” He says. “I’ve work to do.” He turns to Emilie. “I told Robbie I’d spare you.”

Emilie turns and looks as Eli starts to strangle the team.

“No!” Yells Emilie enraged.

She stands to face Eli, fully enflamed, electricity sparking from her skin. She uses all her strength and directs a stream of fire and electricity towards Eli. She has just enough strength to knock him back slightly and disrupt his powers.

He looks at her surprised and throws back a ball of fire himself. Emilie creates an electrical field and blocks it before forcing the shield in Eli’s direction and knocking him off his feet. Quake stands after catching her breath to assist. She creates a sonic pulse pinning Eli into the ground. He places his hands against the walls of the facility and huge carbon formations begin protruding from the ground knocking Quake and Emilie off their feet.

Eli gets up and begins running down the hall. He wasn’t as strong as he expected but he could feel his powers growing.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Eli's cover blown the team tries to stop him before he regains his strength....

“Me and Mae will head towards Fitz and Mac. You two see if you can steer him in their direction.” Orders Coulson.

They split up and Emilie and Quake take off after Eli. He looks over his shoulder and sees them following closely behind. He tries to turn down a corridor, but Quake blasts the wall caving in the entrance. Eli goes down the second hall into a cafeteria where the girls lose him.

“Keep your eyes open.” Says Quake as they search the large dinning facility.

“Here I am.” Says Eli’s voice as it echoes through the room with no sign of him.

The girls keep their backs close together as they search for him.

“Over here.” He says again, with no sign of him anywhere. “Getting warmer.” He says as they walk the facility.

“Much warmer.”

“Marco…” Taunts Emilie.

“Polo.” Says a voice directly next to them. They turn and find Eli who sends them flying across the dining area through tables and chairs. Emilie’s shoulder pain was excruciating. Her leg injury was minor and had healed well enough on the way to the Momentum Lab, but her shoulder was still broken and taking a beating from the impact. Quake braces herself and blasts several seats sending them into Eli’s direction. His form shifts quickly out of the way of the objects.

He makes his way out of the cafeteria in Fitz’s direction.

“Coulson…He’s heading your way…” Says Quake helping Emilie to her feet.

“Was it worth it?” Ask Coulson as Eli comes down the corridor. “Locking your nephew away and jeopardizing the life of the other?”

“I am the closest thing to God a man can be.” He boasts.

“But even on Earth God must abide by the laws of man.”

Eli laughs as he takes a few more steps into the corridor before coming in contact with the barrier.

“What’s this?” He laughs tapping on the field.

“It’s a containment field. You’re our first volunteer.” Says Coulson with a smile.

Eli tries to use his powers and nothing happens. He laughs and then tries harder. This time causing a chain reaction that caused his physical self to shift in form. He takes a step back and realizes the forcefield is all around him.

“The laws of physics apply to everyone.” Says Coulson with a smile. “Even Gods.”

Emilie and Quake turn the corner to find Eli contained. Fitz pulls out a cube that they confiscated from the facility that was used to contain entities by Eli previously. He connects it to a power cord and Eli is slowly drawn into the box.

“That’s it.” Says Fitz, securing the container and picking it up.

“Let’s get him back to HQ and set that other portal up.” Orders Coulson.

“What about the Consumir?” Asks Fitz.

“Quake took care of it.” Says Emilie.

When they get back to HQ Fitz stores the cube and Simmons takes another look at Emilie’s shoulder.

“Oh, for crying out loud.” Remarks Simmons. “You’ve refractured what you’ve already healed. I don’t think it’s going to heal properly without surgery. Which is going to have to happen ASAP unless you want a gimpy wing.”

Gabe rolls his chair into the lab. “Need any help with that thing?” He asks Fitz as he collects all the components to the second portal.

“Uh…sure.” He says.

Fitz tries to speak in simple language as Gabe helps him piece together the portal.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to dumb everything down for me. I’m an engineer major.”

“Following in your Uncle’s footsteps?” Asks Fitz.

“Engineers and mechanics run in the family I guess.”

“I’m sorry, that you have to go through all this.”

“My family’s no stranger to tragedy. I still got Emilie for now.” Says Gabe optimistically.

“How’s she doing?”

“Simmons is finishing the surgery on her shoulder. She should be out soon.”

Coulson walks into the Post-Op room to check on Emilie.

“Surgery went well.” He says taking a seat next to her bed.

“I feel like crap.” She says.

“That’s just the morphine.” He says. “You move into your new place tomorrow, don’t you?”

“Yea.” She says sitting up a little more.

“Take a couple extra days off.” He says.

“I’ll be fine. My shoulder should be healed by the morning.”

“No, I mean for you. You’ve been dealing with a lot and you need some time to yourself. Gabe just lost his Uncle for the second time and Robbie’s status is still unknown.”

“Okay.” She says reluctantly.

The next morning Emilie and Gabe ride over to her new place and help the movers unload her belongings.

Robbie wakes in a haze to a pounding headache. He can hear a whirling noise not too far.

“Fitz you did it.” He says, noticing the portal. He unsteadily approaches it stumbling left to right before collapsing through.

Fitz walks in with a coffee and immediately drops it. “Someone grab Simmons!” He yells down the hall before running over to check on Robbie.

“Robbie! Robbie!” He says shaking him.

Robbie’s eyes roll around as he struggles to talk. Simmons comes running in with a nurse carrying an emergency kit.

“Let’s get him some fluids.” She says. Hooking him up to an IV.

Coulson hears the news and comes running down the hall.

“Is he alive?” He asks.

“Barely. Help me get him to med bay.” She says.

The movers bring in the last of the boxes and Emilie throws herself onto the couch, exhausted. Gabe rolls in and closes the door after the last mover leaves.

“You’re just getting started. Time to unpack.” He says with a smile.

“I thought hiring movers would make it easier.” She says. “I’m gonna order us some take out before I do anything else.” She says grabbing her phone.

Robbie wakes up more alert an hour later and disconnects his vital sign machine and IV.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Asks Mac sitting beside him in a chair.

“My Uncle…” He starts.

“Has been dealt with.” Assures Mac.

“And the stone?”

“Destroyed.”

Robbie breathes a sigh of relief. “Where’s Emilie?”

“I gave her a couple days off.” Says Coulson walking in. “You look like you can use a few yourself. I haven’t told Emilie you made it back yet. I figured you might want to surprise her.”

Robbie hops down from the table and grabs his jacket hanging on the back of the chair.

“I’ll give you a ride. She’s got a new place.”

They pull up to a set of lofts and Coulson parks the car.

“She’s on the 4th floor, apartment 414.” Informs Coulson. Robbie nods his head nervously not sure how Emilie would take seeing him again, even if this time it really was him.

“When is the food gonna be here?” Asks Gabe.

“Any minute. Damn, I forgot my wallet in the car.” Says Emilie looking for cash in her purse to tip the delivery guy.

“I’ll go grab it. I’ll probably get down there the same time they get here.” He says.

“Thanks.” Says Emilie continuing to hang up the curtains in the living room. Gabe heads towards the elevator just as Robbie walks out of the stairway onto the 4th floor. He took the stairs hoping to give himself a little time to think about what he would say when he saw Emilie, but everything slipped his mind once he reached the apartment. The door was slightly cracked and instead of knocking he slowly opened it. Emilie was adjusting the curtains and tying them back to let more light into the room. The sun was shinning directly in and reflecting off her white blouse. Never did she look more like an angel than in that moment.

“I thought we agreed on blue and grey curtains.” He says nervously as he walks in.

Emilie pauses in the moment, scared to turn. Her eyes start to water. The last night they were together Emilie and Robbie were arguing about the color of the curtains in the living room. She had picked out teal and grey, Robbie picked out a darker blue and grey.

“Blue and grey.” He had said.

“Teal is a blue.” She said.

“No, that is blue.” He argued pointing to a darker shade. “Why are you even asking my opinion?”

“Because I want your opinion.”

“And I said blue and grey.”

Emilie had rolled her eyes. “Fine. ‘Blue’ and grey.”

“I hear your voice when I’m sleeping…I can feel your touch sometimes, even when I’m awake…” Slowly she turns behind her and see’s him standing in the doorway. She starts to cry as she runs into his arms hoping he isn’t a phantom of her heart. He lifts her up and wraps his arms around her. She squeezes her arms and legs tightly around him as if he were to disappear again at any moment.

“I made you a promise.” He says rubbing her back and relaxing in her embrace. He places his head at the base of her neck, taking in the scent of her hair and the feel of her skin. It only felt like he had been gone days on the other side, but time had caught up to him and it felt like forever since he had held her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie returns to find Emilie moving into the apartment they had picked out without him. Feeling guilty about rushing into purgatory he tries to make it up to her.

“Nice of you to show up after all the hard work has been done.” Says Gabe, coming in with the take-out.

Robbie puts Emilie down as she wipes her tears. He turns to Gabe and doesn’t hesitate to give him a brotherly hug.

“I missed you.” Says Gabe.

“I missed you too.” Says Robbie, starting to tear up. He had made it home, back to the two people he cared for the most.

They sit down to eat and laugh and joked just like old times.

“You gonna play ball next season, too?” Asks Robbie.

“If everything goes good with school.” He says.

“I’m sure if you have any problems with your classes Fitz wouldn’t mind lending you a hand.” Says Emilie.

“I gotta go.” Says Gabe, answering a text on his phone. “My ride is downstairs and she’s gotta be at work after she takes me to the dorm.”

“She?” Says Robbie and Emilie at the same time.

“What?” Asks Gabe. “You didn’t know I got a little swag with the ladies.”

Emilie and Robbie laugh.

“That’s my man.” Says Robbie, giving Gabe props.

Emilie clears the table as Robbie sees Gabe to the door and locks it. He walks over to Emilie in the kitchen and wraps his arms around her. She turns towards him and he plants a kiss on her lips right before lifting her up onto the counter.

“I missed you. In more ways than one.” She says kissing him again.

He rubs his hands up her shirt and around her waist. She grabs his hands and slide them away.

“You’ve been gone for almost 7 months. You need a shower.” She says with a smile.

“You might be right.” He says kissing her one last time before walking to the bathroom.

Emilie joins him shortly after she puts the leftover food away. He doesn’t hear her come in as he lets the water flow from his head down to his back. He feels her soft touch on his back and smiles. She grabs a sponge and washes his back. He turns to rinse off and she becomes flushed at the sight of the water running over his body. She hands him her sponge and turns as he washes her back and wraps his arms around her pulling her into the water close to him. He runs one of his hands down her thighs and between her legs.

She places her hands against the wall as he eases her forward and slides inside her, moving slowly and giving her time to adjust.

“I forgot how good it felt to be inside you.” He whispers.

Emilie arches her back and moans while he slow grinds himself in and out of her body.

“It’s getting hot in here.” She whimpers.

They get out of the shower and head into the bedroom. Emilie has Robbie lay on the bed as she mounts him. She eases onto him and starts off slow as she grinds her hips back and forth gradually moving harder and faster.

“Em, stop…” Moans Robbie. “Em…” He pleads again when she doesn’t stop. “Emilie!” He shouts as he pulls her down hard hitting her spot, sending her body into a frenzy as she gripped his arms.

“I said stop.” He says breathing hard. “You’re about to make me tap out.”

She smiles. “Sorry, I got carried away.” It had been so long since they were intimate the urge for him to be inside her was stronger than she realized.

He sits up and rubs his hands down her back, taking in her curvy form. “I want it to last…” He says nuzzling her breasts with the tip of his nose before planting a kiss on them. Emilie continues to ride him, taking her time as if they had all of it.

He rolls her over and presses deep into her body, it was warm and inviting. Robbie watches as she bites her lip at the sensation and leans over, whispering in her ear. “It’s been a while since I made you scream.” He pulls away slightly and thrusts himself between her legs catching her by surprise, taking her breath away. Robbie too almost lost his breath at the sudden tension her body had on his erection. He does it again, filling her body with all he has, picking up the pace as he feels her body throb for him.

“Robbie…” She moans loudly.

“Louder baby.” He taunts getting more aroused at the effect he has on her body as he watched her grip the sheets. All the lost time seemed to be catching up with him as his craving for her intensified.

“Robbie!” She screams louder as her body reaches its climax. Emilie’s body tenses against his and her chest heaves heavily. His body peaks with hers and they both lay on the bed satisfied and exhausted. Robbie rolls beside Emilie and takes a moment to recover. She pulls him close where he lays his head on her chest and wraps his arms around her body. He falls asleep to her hand softly rubbing his head.

The next morning, he wakes up first and jumps in the shower before stepping out to talk to Coulson. Simmons catches him in the hall.

“Robbie, how’s it going?” She asks. “How’s Emilie’s shoulder?”

“Good, everything’s good. I needed to go talk to Coulson about something, but I was wondering if you could help me out after? I need a little advice on something.”

“Sure!” She says excitedly.

Robbie finds Coulson in his office finishing up a video call with Director Mason.

“Speak of the devil.” Says Mason. “Gosh, that will never get old.” He says laughing at his pun. “I’ll talk to you later Coulson.”

Coulson disconnects the chat and has Robbie take a seat.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Asks Coulson.

“I was wanting to run some time off by you.” He says.

“Time off? You just got back.” Smirks Coulson.

“Me and Emilie are coming up on our 3-year anniversary…” He starts.

“I see where this is going.” Interjects Coulson. “You want to do something to make up for lost time.”

“Basically…” Says Robbie nervously.

After he leaves Coulson’s office he heads back over to Simmons.

“So, what can I advise you on?” She asks.

“I need help planning a trip with Emilie. I’m not exactly romantic.” He admits.

“Oh, I love romance! You came to the right person!”

“Your back for two days and where do I find you?” Asks Emilie walking over to her Mustang to find Robbie.

“You been having someone else work on her?” Robbie gives her a sarcastic look. The Mustang in her words was a “couples project”.

“Don’t look at me like that. I’ve been working on her…with Mac’s help.”

Robbie doesn’t believe it for a minute.

“What? He is much more patient than you are. But he made me do all the work. He remembered how many times you broke your fingers working on it.””

“With you. Working on it with you.” He clarified. “You drive it yet?”

“No. I’ve been practicing riding that…” She gestures with her eyes to a small motorcycle in the corner of the vehicle bay.

Robbie snickers. “You been riding a motorcycle?”

“Mac taught me.”

“I was gone way to long.” He says shaking his head. Emilie rests her body against his.

“Yes, you were.

A couple weeks later, Emilie took a walk down the street to Starbucks for coffee, Robbie stayed behind and packed a bag for the two of them and loaded it in the trunk of the Charger. The next morning when they got up to go to work Emilie was confused.

“Uh, is there a shortcut I don’t know about?” She asks.

“We’re not going in today.” He says casually with a smile.

“If we’re not going into work, then where are we going?” She asks looking out of the window for a sign.

“Road trip.”

Emilie just stares at him. “Does Coulson know about this?”

“Yes, I got everything covered.” He says smiling. “I told him I was planning something for our anniversary, so we got the week off.”

Emilie smiles surprised at his spontaneity. “Ok, so where are we road tripping to?”

“Now see, that’s the beauty of it. I’m not telling you until we get there.” He says barely able to contain his excitement.

“What about clothes?” She asks.

“Bag is in the back.” He says turning up the music. “Just relax.”

They drive for four hours before stopping and filling up on gas.

“Ok, you have to give me some kind of hint or I’m gonna start asking ‘Are we there yet?’ every quarter mile.”

Robbie shoots her a look as he hangs up the pump and gets in the car.

“ _Amore_ , I put a lot of planning into this. But I will turn this car around.” He playfully threatens.

She leans over and kisses him. “Drive faster.”

About two more hours into their trip Emilie tells Robbie to take the next exit.

“Why?”

“Look.” She says pointing to a sign. “Drive-In movie. Double Feature: House of Wax and Evil Dead.”

Deciding they could use a little break from the road Robbie pulls off towards the drive in. They park the car and head into the small diner to grab some drinks and popcorn.

“Earth Angel” Plays on a jukebox in the corner.

“They’re playing my song.” She says grabbing his hands and prancing around him.

When they get back to the car they sit in the back seat and put the front seats down to get more comfortable. Emilie jumps during the movie and Robbie starts laughing. She hit him in his side as he takes a sip of his soda.

“Come here,” He says throwing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. “I got you.”

Emilie dozes off halfway through the second movie. Robbie eases her down into the seat and places his jacket over her before jumping in the front seat and getting back on the road. She wakes up early in the morning to the sound of an aluminum can clunking onto the floorboard. She looks down and see’s 4 empty Monster Energy cans. She teleports into the passenger seat.

“Have you been driving all night?”

“Naw, I stopped for a bit.” He says shakily.

Emilie grabs his jaw and turns him toward her.

“Babe…the road…” He says trying to watch the road with blood shot eyes.

“Pull over.”

“Why?”

“I said pull…over.” She demands.

He pulls over to the side of the road and Emilie gets out and walks to the driver side.

“I’m driving.”

“Em…”

“I said get out.”

Not wanting to argue Robbie gets out of the driver side and has a seat in the passenger.

“How much longer before we get there?”

“Just under 3 hours.” He says.

“You get some sleep and I’ll wake you in two.”

After driving for two hours the GPS brings her into Florida. She pulls over to a visitor center and they switch seats. When they are a couple minutes away Robbie pulls a bandana out of his pocket.

“Put this on. I don’t want you to see anything just yet.”

Emilie does what he asks, seeing how excited he was to almost be at their destination. When they get to their hotel, he guides her into the lobby and gets their room key.

“You’re going to love your room.” Says the clerk.

“If I ever get the chance to see it.” Says Emilie.

Robbie guides her up to their room and closes the door. Emilie stands impatiently waiting for him to remove the blindfold. When he does, she stood speechless in wonder. The room had 3 dozen roses sitting on the table, a bottle of champagne and rose petals on the bed.

“Was it worth the wait?” He asks anxiously.

“Well worth it.” She kisses him passionately. “You did great.”


End file.
